Inn and Out of Love
by Ali Shaw
Summary: Bella Swan runs a B&B. All she wanted was a handyman to help around the place, fix leaky faucets, mow the grass, maybe run a few errands. What she didn't need was someone like the annoying Edward Cullen turning her life upside down.
1. prologue

**A/N-I do not own Twilight or anything else mentioned, just the plot of this story. Please review. This is how the story works. You have one main story teller but, the story is from Bella's POV.**

**Prologue**

"So what story shall we read tonight" Charlie asked holding up two books in his large hands. "_Anne of Green Gables _or _Ramona?" _

The small girl lay quietly in her large white poster bed pondering her thoughts. She wanted to ask the question all evening and yet she wasn't sure how her grandfather would react.

"What's wrong, Peaches?" Charlie asked noticing his granddaughters distracted stares. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

The girl laid her chocolate curls on the pillow. "Grandpa" she asked nervously. "When I went to Aunt Alice's after school today, I heard her talking to Uncle Jasper about her party , she quickly set up, "oh! don't tell momma and dad about that" she whispered.

Charlie chuckled. "Its ok, peaches, no one is ever surprised by anything Aunt Alice does anymore" he laughed thinking of his daughter's best friend. "But honestly why would that upset you; you love Aunt Alice's parties?"

"Well" the little girl asked hesitantly, hanging her head. "Aunt Alice said something else that bothered me."

"That's not surprising, Aunt Alice says plenty of things that bother me" Charlie sighed. "What did she say this time?"

Whatever it was, he could tell that his granddaughter was deeply troubled by it. Charlie was starting to worry himself.

"She said she wasn't sure if momma was going to marry daddy, that if it wasn't for the baby she might have married someone else.

"Alice" Charlie grumbled in irritation at her carelessness.

"Is it true, Grandpa? Are they only married because of me?" the little eyes brimmed with tears, one sliding down her cheek.

Charlie had a good mind to get up right this second to call Alice and give her a piece of his mind but instead he had a very upset little girl to deal with and that came before anything else. He knew that one day they would have to deal with the subject, but they we're all hoping she would be older.

"Peaches" he sighed again choosing his next words carefully, what Aunt Alice said is true, but not the way you think, would you like to hear the story about your dad and your mother?

Her small head nodded and snuggled deeper into bed as her grandfather's gruff voice began the story.

"Once upon a time..."


	2. chapter1

A/N-I do not own Twilight. Please Review, and thanks to my awesome Beta Dani Cullen who made this sound even better than it did in my head :)

BPOV

I lay on my bed, watching the rain pelt against the pane of my window. It amazed me that the drops that streamed down the glass reminded me of the tears I had shed earlier and the streaks they left on my face.

I didn't want to get out of bed, although I knew I didn't have much of a choice, there was, after all, work to be done and no one else to do it. I had already slept in a half hour past when I should have gotten up, but thankfully I hadn't planned a large breakfast this morning so it shouldn't take me long to prepare. This morning I only had to feed eight.

Running a bed and breakfast wasn't something I'd always dreamed of doing, it was something I'd just always done. Since I was a little girl, my grandmother had brought me up checking in guests, making up rooms, and helping with serving the meals. I was the fifth generation to fulfill its duties as hostess and, sadly, probably the last.

I think this is what troubled me so much last night. After everything this small bed and breakfast had survived-war, depression, and just general hard times, that I would be the one to kill it. Grandmother had told me the stories over and over; how her grandparents, James and Victoria Laurent, came from France and started the bed and breakfast. How their daughter, Isabella, had fallen in love with Anthony Mason, and them being the greedy people they were, disapproved of her marriage to a common man. However, Anthony left her to try and make a mark on the world, to prove himself worthy to her family, only never to return, forcing Isabella to marry someone else against her wishes in order to save the inn from going under during the Great Depression. The legacy of the B&B had been passed down to her daughter and my father and now I was responsible to make sure that this place survived, yet I had been failing to do so. It was crushing. I knew it wasn't anyone's fault, but it was still a heavy burden I carried on my shoulders.

My grandmother knew this feeling; she took great care in teaching me how to keep this place up and going. I watched every move she and my father made, taking pride in their work. We never had an onslot of visitors; mostly either avid outdoorsmen or visitors stopping on their way to Alaska or Canada, either for business or pleasure, but we always had guests, some regulars that we knew by name, and, no doubt if it wasn't for these people, the bed and breakfast would have died out long ago.

I stopped my sulkingand dragged myself from the bed, placing my feet on the cold wooden floor. I shivered momentarily before grabbing the towel from my closet and heading to my bathroom. I turned the water on in the shower to full heat but the water simply drizzled and was cold as usual. Extremely frustrated, I headed to Charlie's room.

Right before my grandmother died, she had decided to upgrade the house. She had big plans for restoring it to grandeur state. She was delusional. She wanted every room to have its own bathroom instead of a community one. She wanted the kitchen modernized and the entire house remodeled. The problem was, the pipes were in such poor shape, most of them needed to be replaced, and she took out a second mortgage in order to achieve it all. The money went quickly, leaving Charlie and I with a huge debt and an unfinished house when she passed. Charlie managed to finish updating most of the plumbing in three of the four guestrooms and conveniently his own but the water heater and tank were still very outdated and occasionally the water temperature dropped in the other two rooms. I tried not to book anyone in the spare room that stayed more than one night and I normally ended up showering in Charlie's room on days like this.

Once I was showered, I barely bothered to dry my hair and threw on my jeans and grey sweater. I raced down the large red and gold carpeted staircase, trying not to trip like I did every other day. I was shocked to find breakfast on the table being gobbled up by two large bearded men. Confused, I headed into the kitchen.

"Morning Sleepyhead." A bright and cheerful dark-haired woman greeted me while stirring pancake batter.

"Oh, Sue, you're a lifesaver!" I bounded over and hugged my father's "sort of" girlfriend Sue Clearwater. She and her daughter, Leah, sometimes helped out around the inn when we had extra guests. I hadn't expected her today.

"Well your daddy called me and asked if Leah and I would help out today, he said you might have had a rough night." She smiled while Leah glared from her spot by the sink.

I had never understood why Leah hated me; I think it may have been because she had a crush on my longtime boyfriend Jacob Black, well EX-boyfriend. Jake and I had grown up making mud-pies together so it only made sense that we ended up high school sweethearts. But Jake wanted big things from life; he didn't want to be stuck at a bed and breakfast in the small town of Forks forever and I couldn't blame him. We continued our relationship for awhile but I could tell Jake always wanted to be with his pack of buddies so we agreed mutually to split up. Charlie and Jake's dad, Billy, were more upset about the breakup then we were. Charlie thought of Jake as the son he never had and Billy, well, I think was disappointed because he has wanted the bed and breakfast for as long as I can remember. He was always hounding Charlie to sell it, even before Grams died. He didn't want the inn, just the property it sat on. He wanted to turn it into some type of sports complex. Go figure.

"Honey, did you hear me?" Sue's loud, accented voice rang into my ears.

"Oh, no Sue, I was somewhere else. What was it?" I asked picking up a biscuit and pinching off a bite.

"I said Alice is in the office waiting to talk with you." She pointed her spoon at me. " You'd best get in there before she comes bouncing in my kitchen again." Sue frowned. "That girl is too perky for me to deal with this early in the morning" She grumbled.

I laughed, "Ok Sue, I'm going, thanks for the warning though." I teased.

Mary Alice Brandon had been my best friend since the second grade. When I entered into the office, she was sitting behind the office desk, spinning back and forth in my chair, laughing like she was in the second grade.

"Alice, what on earth are you doing?" I asked trying to keep the smile from my face.

"Oh um, nothing." She said as stood up and straightened her short denim skirt. "I, um, just brought your books. They aren't good, Bella." A frown began forming on her usually smiling face.

"They never are, Alice." I sighed "How bad is it this time?"

Although Alice was a fashion student, she was an expert with numbers, a human calculator capable of figuring sale prices in seconds or, more importantly, keeping the books straight for the bed and breakfast so that we didn't go under.

"Well the good news is that you're above water for now, but just barely. Your biggest problems are that Mr. Newton has put a hold on Charlie's orders at his sporting goods store and Jasper checked into hiring Mr. Uley for the summer but he wants three times what you're willing to pay to fix this place up."

I fell into the big green plush seat that sat against the mahogany wall. This was much worse than I expected. I was thankful that we were still treading the waves but if I couldn't get Mr. Uley to fix this place up, it wouldn't be long until we were pulled under.

"Mr. Newton I can deal with, especially if Mike is there, he's always been reasonable dealing with us, I'm sure if I pay some of the debt we owe he'll let us continue to borrow gearat least through the summer, but I have to have a handyman Alice, this place is falling down around me. I've got to get someone or else Charlie will try to start fiddling with things and Doctor Grandy was adamant when he said Charlie needs to stay away from stressful situations. His heart is still trying to repair itself."

"Well, Jasper had a brilliant idea!" Alice gushed.

"When doesn't Jasper have a brilliant idea?" I teased.

Jasper Whitlock was Alice's soul-mate. They were born sweethearts. They were sure to marry one day, unlike Jake and me. They were the real happily ever after. The only time I'd seen them argue was when Alice was in third grade. She had made a comment about his name. She said it sounded like an old man's name and Jasper had gotten offended. He was proud of being named after his ancestor who served in the civil war and he let Alice know it. Of course, most of us were named after our grandparents; just another type of small town tradition.

"No really," she said excitedly, "Jasper wants us to run an ad in the local papers to see if anyone will accept. You know there are a lot of college students looking for jobs this summer and they would work really cheap as well, especially if you offer them free room and food." She smiled wickedly.

"I don't know, Alice. I don't like the idea of a stranger living here." I whined.

She just rolled her eyes. "Bella, you have strangers living here all the time, tell me how this would be different?"

"You have a good point." I laughed. "This is a big job though, so I don't want some lazy bum or someone who doesn't have a clue to what they are doing? I don't have time to baby-sit; I have a business to run.

"So you'll give it chance?" She questioned enthusiastically

I sighed. "I don't think I have any other options."

"Yay! I'll call Jasper right now, and don't worry Bella; we will take care of everything. You won't regret this!" She squealed as she pulled out her cell phone.

If only she knew how wrong she would be.


	3. Chapter2

**A/N-I do not own Twilight. Please review and thanks to my amazing Beta Dani Cullen who helps me not only fix the story but offers her encouragement as well. :)**

The interview process was a long and tedious one. Alice and Jasper had some prospects, but whenever they found someone who seemed promising, the interviewee would decline after discovering how much work was involved or how little we were willing to pay. I had only met with three willing candidates who had not been scared away from the challenge, but I hadn't hired any of them; something kept holding me back.

"You're going to have to choose someone soon," Alice chided me nearly two weeks ago after we began interviewing."If you want this place ready by winter. Most of these applicants are students who have to head back to school in August, and it's almost June!"

I knew she was right; time had snuck up on me. I rarely did anything anymore, except bring Charlie to his doctor's appointments and work. My life seemed to be filled with rescheduling appointments, meetings, and interviews. I just didn't have any free time.

It was now the last day of May and I was already regretting not hiring someone earlier. The grass was growing so fast I could barely keep it cut. The last heavy rain storm had blown away more shingles from the top of the gazebo, and the parlor was in dire need of new paint on its fading cream walls. I was also behind on the spring cleaning.

Usually by now, the whole manor, under Grams strict supervision, had been scrubbed from top to bottom. I had at least gotten the guestrooms finished last week and today I had decided that since we weren't scheduled for any new guests, that I would work on the largest room of the house, the parlor.

The parlor was a very modest room for its large size, and its furnishings were sparse. In one corner sat a bookcase, filled with classic stories such my personal favorite, _Wuthering Heights_. A large blue and orange flowered chair, with its seat sagging in the middle, sat beside a large, brass reading lamp and small table. The dirty cream walls held some family pictures and photos of guests throughout the years. In an attempt to bring charm to the old room, Charlie had placed an old wooden rocker, a throw quilt hanging off the back, beside the old fashioned _Gone with the Wind_ style glass lamp. We also had, in the back corner of the room, a small game table and chairs in which to play checkers, chess, scrabble and other games people enjoyed. There was no TV in the room, but instead a massive stone fireplace that took up most of the far wall. In the evenings, we usually built a small fire in its grates and closed the sliding pocket doors so the guests could come in with their coffee or tea and just sit and talk. It was a nice atmosphere for anyone trying to get away from the real world for awhile.

I was in my own little world while I vacuumed the dingy blue carpet. I had my iPod on blaring Pink's _Rock star_ in my ears, singing as loudly (and as horribly I might add) as I could. As I spun, I spotted a figure standing at the door, staring at me. I wasn't expecting anyone to be there and it startled me, causing me to jump about two feet in the air and let out a loud yell. I think my heart literally stopped.

The cause of my cardiac arrest just stood there, laughing at me. I immediately noticed the stranger had tousled, bronze hair and bright green eyes.

I pulled my plugs from my ears, the music still blaring from inside them.

"Can I help you?" I asked, trying to keep my temper at bay in case this was a potential client.

He was still trying to compose himself as I asked, but as soon as the words left my mouth, he straightened up and answered, not a trace of humor in his voice. "I was told to meet Alice Brandon here at noon. Its half past. Do you know when she'll be here?" He asked frustrated.

Now anyone who knew Alice would automatically know to add at least forty-five minutes to whatever time she told you.

The way the guy presented himself irritated me. I mean yes, he did look amazing in his light blue shirt and khaki pants, but it was his attitude that was poor. He was obviously not a potential client if he has a meeting with Alice. I decided he must be a model for one of her fashion projects and if that was the case I wanted nothing to do with him.

"No, I have no idea, try back later." I barked and started to plug my earphones back in.

"You're a bad liar, you know." He spat as his complacent velvety voice floated through the parlor.

"EXCUSE ME?!" I yelled. "How dare you, you don't even know me."

"I know enough, Princess; I have a gift for reading people." A cocky, crooked grin spread across his face.

"Really?" I said sarcastically. "Other than being a bad liar, what does your little mind reading ability say about me?"

"You're not hard to figure out. I can read you like an open book. You're a social climber, one of the worst, waiting to get that big, shiny crown on top of your big head."

My blood was starting to boil. I'd know this guy less than five minutes and already I despised him.

"I resent that, I'm perfectly content of my position in life." I argued.

"Sure you are, Princess, you keep telling yourself that and maybe one day you'll believe it and you'll be happy being a maid."

I couldn't believe my ears, who did this guy think he was?

"I .am. NOT. a .maid!" I stuttered, barely getting the short clipped words out.

"Couldn't have fooled me. Maybe you are princess, but it's hard to tell under all that soot."

I felt my face drain of color as I looked into the large antique mirror that hung above the fireplace. My appearance was haggard and dirty; my brown hair, which had been pulled back into a pony tail, was now sticking out in odd angles around my face. My yellow hoodie and gray sweatpants, as well as my face, were covered with soot from cleaning the ashes from the fireplace earlier. I was mortified, here I stood beside of the most attractive guy I'd ever seen in real life, even if he was jerk, and I looked like I belonged in a dungeon somewhere.

If Alice hadn't arrived I would have probably made a run for it.

Bubbly and excited, Alice came running over to us both. "Oh good you've met!" She squealed. She was going to continue, but she stopped, giving me a long, disapproving stare at my appearance.

"Yes Alice, we have. Now would you please get your annoying model friend out of here before I get one of Charlie's guns?" I said through clinched teeth.

"Oh, but he's not my model." She smiled. "Bella Swan, meet Edward Cullen, your new handyman."

We stared at each other in silence for a moment, before I grabbed Alice by the arm.

"Excuse us, won't you." I pretended to act as if his presence actually mattered, dragging Alice to my office and slamming the door. A few pictures jarred off the wall but I was too angry to care.

"Are you INSANE!?" I screamed at her. "I am not hiring that idiot."

"Why not? He's yummy." Alice smiled looking at me as if I were the insane one.

"He's not _y__ummy_, Alice. He's a dummy! "I yelled again. "And I can't believe you would ogle at him like that when you have Jasper."

"You're over reacting again Bella." Alice blue eyes sparkled. "Besides Jasper and I aren't married. I can look all I want as long as I don't touch." She giggled. "Jazz knows he doesn't have anything to worry about. Besides, I was thinking you could use a little ogling time." She winked.

"Well you can think again, I'm not having anything to do with that jackass, so you can just march right out there and tell him to hit the road."

"Oh, I can't…" She frowned trailing off her sentence.

"And why the hell not Alice?" I argued. "I told you I'm not hiring him."

"You don't have to, I already did."

"You WHAT?" I screamed, feeling as if I was going to pass out.

"Well, you said you didn't like anyone else that applied, and we both know you have to hire someone, time is running out. This guy is perfect and I don't mean just looks. He's from Alaska, just down for the summer, his mother is into renovating older homes so he has experience, his references check out, and most importantly, he works cheap."

"How cheap?" I asked suddenly intrigued.

"Very cheap, even with the room and food you're offering he's agreed to come in under what you're willing to pay him." Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"No, there is something majorly wrong with him Alice, nobody works that cheap." I debated.

"Well he does, he wants to get started in his own restoration business and this is exactly the type of project he's looking for to help him get up and running. I told him he could use it for his portfolio." She seemed as if she had me by the horns.

"I'm sorry Alice," I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't care, the answer is still NO. I don't like the guy and frankly he doesn't like me so you can just UNHIRE him."

"I knew you would be like this," she smirked, "that's why I went above you. Charlie is still the rightful owner of the B&B. He signed the contract an hour ago."

"I want to choke you right now!" I fumed. "Why did you have Charlie sign a contract?"

"Two reasons; the first is so you guys are protected from any faulty or uncompleted work. I mean it only made sense after what happened with your Grams. And two, so that you don't have an unjust cause to fire him. Face it Bella, you're stuck with this guy for at least the next three months." She smirked.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" I yelled at her as I stomped out of the office, Alice following behind me.

"You'll thank me for this one day." Her bell voice chimed in my ear.

Edward was waiting in the same spot we left him.

"So princess, where is my room?" His velvet voice made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up; whether it was it was because it was so comforting or so annoying, I wasn't sure. Either way, the next words that came from my lips were painful.

"Welcome to Eventide Manor, your room is THIS way." I hissed.

This was without a doubt going to be the worst three months of my life.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N- I don't own Twilight or anything else in the story but the plot. Thanks for all those who reviewed and added the story to your lists, I can't wait for you to see what unfolds between our favorite couple. If you have any ideas or suggestions you know I'd love to hear them. Again to my Beta Dani Cullen…a huge thank you. And as always please, please REVIEW!**

It had been a week since Edward's arrival and I was already miserable. He began working as soon as I'd finished giving him the tour of our 10 acre property. I will give him credit thought, the boy works hard.

I could already see a difference in the property; The two acres of grass on which we used for the manor was cut, the fence which separated the wooded area Charlie used for his excursions was mended, and, at this moment Edward was working by the pond trying to fix the rotten benches that sat in the shade of the old weeping willow trees, who's boughs sweep the ground.

But even with all the hard work, I still wasn't happy with him. He irritated me. He was so hard headed! If I wanted the shutters painted black, he painted them brown because _he_ thought they would look better. If I wanted the apples from the orchard picked, _he _thought it would be best to leave them on the ground for the deer, to help Charlie lore them in closer to hunting season, giving the guests a better opportunity to bag a buck. And of course, he had Charlie eating out of the palm of his hand.

What annoyed me the most was his blatant disregard for my rules. I didn't have many and it's not like they were anything ridiculous or unfair, yet he still refused to follow them.

_Flashback_

_I had just taken Edward to his room, the one I normally saved for the short term guests. It was a small, a double bed with my great grandmother's patchwork quilt and a small nightstand. The carpet was a hue of gold, reminiscent of the 1970's. To the right was the bathroom, whose small bath only worked 40% of the time. _

"_Quaint." He smiled like he was appreciating some unknown joke. I tried not to let him get to me. I knew it wouldn't meet his standards when I showed it to him. I could tell he was just trying to get on my nerves.__I vowed to not let it bother me._

"_Look, while you're here I've got a couple of things you should know- First, the kitchen closes at nine and will not open until breakfast, so don't go looking for snacks. Breakfast is from six to ten; lunch from one to three, and dinner is at seven- no exceptions. If you're late, you better make other plans. All meals are served and eaten in the dining room. Second, the truck is for errands only. No mud-running, no 4x4, no dates; which brings me to rule three. The B&B is a family place not a brothel; don't bring your one-night stands in or out. And finally, no drinking or smoking while on the grounds. Got it?_

"_Yes, oh virtuous one, I think I can keep all your saintly rules." He smirked._

"_Great. Then I only have one more- I'm not your mother, so keep your room picked up, and keep up with your laundry." _

_Edward looked suddenly uncomfortable. _

"_Is that a problem?" I asked shocked at his expression._

"_No, um, well, it's just that…" He stuttered, trailing off._

"_Oh please tell me you know how to do your own laundry?" I laughed._

"_No, it's not a problem." He hissed. _

"_Touchy, touchy." I grinned. "The machine's downstairs and the electric box is in the cellar if you need it. When you're done meet me downstairs.__"_

"_Fine. I've got some phone calls to make first." He huffed and shut the door in my face._

_Flashback over_

I mean really, how hard is it to be on time for dinner?

I kept pondering the mysteries of his mind while I hung up the clothes and sheets out on the line. My iPod blared in my ears, this time playing more relaxing, "Sitting on the Dock of the Bay" by Otis Redding. My music range ran from anything from Muse to the Beach Boys and everything in between. It all just depended on my mood. I was swaying as I hung up the sheets, occasionally sneaking peeks at Edward who was working directly across from me on the other side of the pond.

I love hanging clothes outside; it made them seem so much fresher and softer. In Forks, finding a warm summer day was like finding a needle in a haystack. I was taking advantage of the beautiful weather while I could and apparently so was Edward; his shirt lay beside him as he pounded nails in the arms of the bench he was replacing.

I could almost hear Alice's giggle in my head as I did in fact ogle him from behind the sheets I was hanging. He didn't have the same athletic build which Jacob had from lifting weights but Edward had a natural build from working hard. He wasn't tanned brown, but you could tell he worked in the sun from the darker complexion of his neck and arms compared to the rest of his body. And, as usual, his hair was a mess. This was due mostly to the mixture of sweat and his frequent habit of running his hands through the mob of bronze on top of his head. I wonder where he had picked up the habit.

I wondered a lot about Edward Cullen; a habit I myself had picked up from many years of living at Eventide. I was always interested in the lives of the people who came through the doors, but Edward in particular had my curiosity peeked. I wondered about his family, where he went to school, why he was interested in restoring homes. Edward just didn't seem the type of person who would enjoy hard labor; he seemed more of the type that would enjoy office work. He had air sophistication. He actually seemed out of place as a handyman.

My mind snapped out of its trance to find Edward no longer by the bench. I looked around and found him again, staring at me, this time he was leaning on the clothes line pole.

"Well that's an interesting choice to hang on the line." He laughed.

I hadn't even notice what my hands were clipping to the wire until it was too late- my red bra was already flying in the breeze.

I tried to snatch it off but his reflexes were too fast.

He held it up to himself, "Very nice princess." His voice mocked me. "I'm surprised, you don't seem the type. I pictured you more as a prude, beige kinda' gal." He taunted.

I blushed as I clumsily grabbed the bra from his large hands and stuffed it back in the basket.

"Awww, don't be like that. I just mean just cause you don't have anything to fill it with doesn't mean you should be embarrassed." He wickedly grinned.

"Well you wear pants, though, right?" I came back.

"Now that's not true because we both know you wouldn't have been over here, staring at me, for the past ten minutes if I had nothing." He winked.

"I have not." I feigned surprise, even though we both knew it was a lie. "I've been over here listening to my IPod. You seem to think highly of yourself" I nervously laughed.

He ignored my last statement and grabbed the IPod from my jeans.

"You're awfully attached to this little gadget." He chuckled. "What do you have on here, the best of Barney?" as he started scanning the selections.

"Hey, give that back!" I yelled.

He pretended not to hear me as he continued going through the lists, making faces occasionally until, finally, he smiled. "Debussy, I'm impressed. You may have a little class after all." He grinned.

"So glad you approve." I snorted. "Now would you shut up and give me my music back please?"

"Come on, where's the fun in that?" He laughed as he began walking backwards, trying to keep me from snatching my music back.

"Seriously, give it back. This isn't funny!"

"Sure it is, at least for me." He laughed.

Then it happened.

As he was walking backwards, he failed to notice the rock in his pathway. His foot caught on the stone and he fell backwards, he lost his grip and my iPod went flying in the air, landing with a loud "plop" shattering the reflective surface of the pond.

"YOU IDIOT!" I screamed. "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

"Calm down princess, it's just an iPod." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Calm down? You're so unbelievable!" I cried out in frustration. "That was a gift! I mean really, look around this place, does it look like I can afford to just go out and buy another iPod and all the music that was loaded on it? I don't have money coming out my ears like freaking Anthony Mason! I have to actually use my money to take care of this place."

Edward's finely composed mask slipped, his face changed to something of hurt, and then it was back. "What do you expect me to do? Dive in after it?" He said gruffly.

It was at this point that the tears came. I didn't have much money. Everything I earned went straight into the bank to keep the place running. I had very few luxuries and I considered my iPod one of them. It made the chores around the place a little less frustrating. But now, thanks to this prick, it was gone. I was so mad I couldn't see or think straight.

"YES! That's _exactly_ what I want you to do." I took a deep breath, trying to pulse logic through my brain. "Maybe I can salvage it" I huffed.

"You're crazy. I'm not going in there, you can forget it." He stated with not a trace of humor in his velvet voice.

"Well crazy or not, you're going to get it. It wouldn't be in there if it wasn't for your stupidity!"

His green eyes narrowed. They were no longer bright, but a dark menacing color. He grabbed me by the arm and proceeded to drag me to the pond.

"If you want it so badly, go in and get it yourself." He growled as he flung me into the ice cold water. "You listen and listen good princess; I don't take orders from anyone, especially _you_." He pointed his finger at me while I pushed the water and hair from my eyes.

Hatred seeped from every pore of my body.

"YOU'RE FIRED!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

He just looked back at me as he slid shirt back over his rippled chest. "I've got a contract, sweetheart, you can't touch me." He laughed as I slapped my hands on top of the water.

"I'm going into town for some stuff, but don't worry I'll be back in time for dinner." He yelled over his shoulder, laughing all the way to the truck.

I pulled myself from the pond muck and watched my old beat up truck fly out of the driveway in a cloud of smoke.

Suddenly, an idea came to my mind. Edward was right I couldn't fire him, but I bet I could make him quit. I smirked at the plan that was forming in my head. Tonight would be a meal Edward Cullen would never forget.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N-I do not own Twilight or anything else in the story. Thank you for the reviews. Please continue to let me know what you think of the story. I love to hear your feedback. I also want to again thank DaniCullen426 although I can no longer call her my beta but my co-writer and more importantly my friend. Thank you for all your help. Enjoy the story and as always Please review.**

**EPOV **

"What the hell is wrong with that girl?" I wondered aloud, not for the first time, as I cranked up the radio in the sorry excuse Bella called a truck. I was surprised that the thing even picked up a station.

I flew down the road with only one hand on the wheel, the other holding my head, and pondering her insanity. She was driving me crazy. I knew she was trouble the minute I saw her. It was her god-awful voice that caught my attention to begin with, although I would never have believed that someone as attractive as she was could own such an ugly thing. I suppose attractive isn't the right word, she was tolerable.

_Oh face it Edward you were smitten the minute you saw her dancing with the sweeper. _That annoying voice just _had _to remind it was true, but her attitude! What a hot-head!

I couldn't help but let a chuckle escape from my lips as I thought of her face, when she emerged from the pond. I had no regrets about throwing her in, I enjoyed it actually, but I did feel bad about destroying her iPod. I mean, she really did seem upset and I could tell she didn't have the money to replace it. That place was in worse shape than I expected it to be, but I needed the job as much as they needed help. That being said, I didn't know how long I could put up with her little tantrums. I mean, what was it about her that made me want to kiss her one moment and kill her the next? She brought out the absolute worse in me; it was almost as if she knew which buttons to push.

_Keep it together Edward_, I kept reminding myself as the truck wheezed into town. _You're only here for the summer than you have to go back to real life, one way or the other._

I parked outside the hardware store, slamming the truck door shut behind me. I just wondered which one, if either of us, would survive the summer.

**BPOV **

Tonight was spaghetti night at the B&B, and everyone would be showing up. It was a tradition-Jake's dad, Billy, Alice and Jasper, Sue and Leah and her son, Seth, and of course, our guests would enjoy a nice meal together. It was a way for the patrons to meet some of the people in town and also they would feel more comfortable when they saw them at the inn.

It was also working out nicely for my plan.

I couldn't stop fuming over this morning's events. It had taken me two showers to get the pond stench from my hair. I was going to make sure he would pay. I had considered poison, but I didn't think that Charlie, former Sheriff of Forks, would enjoy the idea of his only daughter going to prison, so I would settle for the next best thing.

I fixed everyone else's edible food first. One reason was because I knew that Edward would be late, the other was that I wanted to make sure that I got the tainted meal to the correct person. The dining room gave nothing of my plan away. It looked as it always did: twelve seats sat around the table, the soft ivory tablecloth fit snugly atop it. Gram's antique, blue, floral patterned china were placed at every seat, the pitcher of water seat comfortably in the center of the table, while the dessert, lemonade, and coffee sat on the buffet table behind it. I tried not to make too much food; I wanted to make sure there would be no leftovers. I was prepared to eat as much as I had to in order to make sure that didn't happen.

When I was sure that I had finished all the other chores, I began working on Edward's fantastic spaghetti. I scoured the cabinets and pulled out ANYTHING that looked like it would blend in. I grabbed some noodles and placed them on a plate and set it aside. The large bowl in front of me stood empty as I picked up the tiny bottle of Tabasco sauce. My conscious screamed, _"Don't do this!"_ but I didn't listen. Instead, I found myself grinning as I dumped the red liquid into the mixing bowl. It was followed by another bottle of Tabasco, French dressing, Chili powder, Jalapeno's, Onion Powder, Garlic, Ketchup, BBQ sauce, Soy Sauce, and Paprika. Anything I found that I thought would bring him misery I poured into the bowl and mixed together into one, awful sauce. I normally wasn't the type of person to waste food but this time I made an excuse, and I didn't feel bad about my decision at all. When I had finished mixing it all together, I realized that my concoction wasn't complete. I had made all the other dishes with meat sauce and it was clear Edward's plate did not match the rest. I looked around the kitchen until my eyes landed on the violet that sat in the window sill. It was a wicked plan, I know, but I threw my morals aside as I took a handful of dirt and threw it into the mix, stirring it together and placing it over the noodles. I had feared that it would have a bad smell, but there is no difference in aroma except for the strong odor of garlic. I finished his platter by grating some parmesan cheese over the sauce and filling his water glass with vinegar; preparing myself for a gratifying dinner.

As usual, Edward had come in late. He stormed upstairs to quickly shower and change before eventually joining us for dinner. When he finally sat down, I went into the kitchen and got his plate and glass and placed it in front of him before returning to my seat, directly across from his, with a smirk of anticipation on my face.

To my annoyance, no one gave him the opportunity to taste his meal. Charlie and Alice kept asking him questions about his work. I was really starting to get aggravated. Finally, the moment I had been waiting for arrived- Edward picked up his fork, spinning the noodles around the prongs, and brought it to his mouth to take the first bite.

It was even more satisfying than I could have ever imagined.

His green eyes bulged, his nose wrinkled and he began choking, gagging. He grabbed his drink, taking a large gulp, only to spit it out across the table. Everyone was staring at him in utter confusion, except me of course- I was too busy laughing.

"What the hell is this?" He yelled at me once he finally regained his composure, pointing to his plate and ignoring everyone's baffled stares.

"Payback for this morning." I hissed as a grin pulled at my lips.

"Are you trying to poison me?" He screamed, causing everyone else at the table to check their own plates of spaghetti for a problem.

"It crossed my mind." I cooed smugly, as I wasn't going to lie.

He placed his hands on each side of the table and leaned in. "Fix me something else to eat." He demanded. "Something edible." His velvet voice growled.

I mimicked his stance, both of us staring into each other's eyes, an electricity flowing between them. Everyone else at the table clueless as to what was going on, sitting awkwardly, not sure exactly what to do.

"Sorry, the kitchen is closed for the night. Besides, the Parmesan on top is edible and people eat dirt all the time. I've heard it's very nutritional." I smiled.

"Then you eat it." He picked up the plate and flung spaghetti in my face.

"Only if you try the salad" I said as I grabbed a handful of lettuce and slung it across the table.

"You forgot the dressing, Princess." He growled as he grabbed the bottle and squirted it all over my green blouse.

By now, the guests were ducking under the table, Alice and Jasper were trying to keep from falling out of their chairs with laughter, Sue was shocked, Seth was cheering us on as if he was at a sporting event, and, as usual, Leah just glared. To my surprise, Billy looked worried. I wasn't sure if it was because of us or the fact that Charlie was becoming a bright red.

"Well, I guess that's it for the main course, how about dessert, Edward?" I asked, smashing the chocolate fudge cake in his face. He looked like one of those guys on the old sitcoms as he moved the icing from his eyes and flung it on the tablecloth.

"ISABELLA, ENOUGH!" Charlie screamed. "Go upstairs and cool off."

"Here, this will help." Edward replied, grabbing the pitcher of water that sat in the middle table and poured it over my head.

"You cocky Son of a ..."

"Bella! NOW!" Charlie screamed as his face darkened to a hue of purple. I could tell his blood pressure was above what it should be and the last thing I wanted was for him to blow another gasket.

I stomped upstairs as Charlie tried to make light of the whole situation and put our guests back at ease, herding them into the parlor for coffee.

Everyone heard me as I swore my everlasting hatred of Edward, and slammed my door shut. It wasn't until after my third shower and I had changed into my tank top and sweats that I noticed the small package on my bed.

It was wrapped in a small red bow, with a tiny card. It simply read:

_I'm sorry, Edward_.

Inside the package was a new iPod.

I groaned, collapsing onto my bed. "_You've done it now,"_ my conscious tormented me." I knew, much to my better judgment, that I was going to have to fix this-, I was going to have to apologize to Edward Cullen.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N-I do not own Twilight or anything else except the plot. Thanks again for the wonderful reviews and adding me to your lists, it's so nice to see readers enjoying the story. Thanks again to DaniCullen426 for polishing up my stories, and especially for her patience and time. As always I hope you enjoy and I love to hear your thoughts and suggestions so please review.

BPOV

I didn't want to forgive Edward. I knew I should, I mean, it _was_ really nice of him to replace my iPod but I just couldn't, could I? I mean where would I start? After all, he brought all of this onto himself...right? These were the thoughts that plagued me all night as I tossed and turned, trying to convince myself that serving him the toxic dinner was his fault as much as it was mine and he deserved the punishment. But deep down I knew that no matter what he did to me those actions weren't justifiable. I fell into slumber as the sun began to rise above the dreary clouds only to be awakened soon after by the rain pouring onto the roof. I rolled over, trying to get back to sleep, resting my head on the pillow and closing my eyes. I was almost asleep when a drop of water dripped onto my face.

"Great," I sighed, "another thing to add to the to-do list."

I got up and scooted the lightweight bed from under the leak and placed a small vase beneath the dribble. I got dressed in my old orange football jersey with, "Jake's girl #8," printed in large, white vinyl letters on the front and "Go Wolves" on the back. I had worn it to every high school game Jake played in during his stint as quarterback. After he went away to college, I retired it for a more attractive red one. I didn't attend many of those games, they were too far away and to be honest, Jake changed when he went to college, our relationship became strained. I blamed his new pack of friends. Either way, I still loved the orange jersey; it was comfortable and reminded me of the fun times Jake and I used to have. We may be exes, but we will always be close. I stopped daydreaming and grasped my elastic band, twisting my flat brown hair high on top of my head. I always hated when it fell in my face while I was trying to work.

I was happy that no one mentioned any leaks in their rooms as we babbled about all kinds of gibberish. This morning I served eggs, bacon, biscuits, gravy and hash browns for our guests and thankfully no one bothered to mention the episode that ensued last night. I really didn't have any answers to the questions I'm sure that perplexed their thoughts. I was not surprised; however, that Edward did not show up for breakfast. I really did feel bad. He couldn't have had anything to eat all night and the truck sat unmoved in the driveway and, to my knowledge, he didn't have any other mode of transportation, so he clearly never left.

I excused myself from my place at the dining table and filled a plate full of harmless breakfast food. I carried the tray I once used for Charlie while he was recovering, with the platter and some coffee. I made it upstairs without too much of a problem and knocked on Edward's door.

He managed a gruff, "What do you want?" from behind the closed entryway.

"I brought you breakfast," I stuttered, "It's not lethal, I promise." I tried to joke but it came out forced and uncomfortable. I was sure he would yell and tell me to go put my new iPod where the sun doesn't shine, but I was surprised when he actually invited me inside the room.

I opened the door and my mouth dropped slightly; Edward still lay in bed, his upper torso shirtless, his legs covered with a sheet. His hair was the worst I'd ever seen it; bronze sticking out in every direction, and there was a thick covering of dark stubble across his chin. It was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen.

"Are you ok?" I asked worried that perhaps he was ill, a new wave of guilt washing over me as it may have been from last night's dinner. I laid the tray on the bed in case he needed me to go get him some aspirin or something.

"UM, yeah, fine… you got coffee?" His gruff voice managed to rasp out, as he pulled himself up, rubbing his red-rimmed eyes with his palms. "Black?" His throat sounded raw and it looked as if, like me, he hadn't slept all night either.

I poured him a large mug full of the steaming liquid and placed it in his large, waiting hand.

He smelled the dark fluid before bringing the molten substance it to his succulent lips.

"God that tastes good." He murmured, taking another drink. He ran his hand through the back of his hair and yawned.

"I have food too." I informed him pointing to the tray, wondering how long it would take before he threw me out.

He took a few pieces of bacon and proceeded to inhale them in seconds. As he quickly grabbed more, my guilt again returned, it was obvious the poor guy was starving.

"There's plenty more. I can go get you anything you'd like", I said nervously pointing to the door, "just let me know what you want."

He finally seemed to recognize me. His green eyes still cloudy from sleep took on a hard sheen.

"What exactly do you want, Bella?" He interrupted in a flat, uncaring voice.

I couldn't help the tingling feeling that coursed through my body as he said my name, even if it was said with indifference.

I took a deep breath, not really sure how to start. I decided just to rip the bandage off.

"I'm sorry." I said too quickly. I slowly inhaled and began again, "What I did last night was irrational and I wanted to say I apologize."

He smirked his cocky half sided grin. "Really?" He teased, enjoying my misery more than I liked.

"Yes," I forced myself to continue, "I appreciate your thoughtfulness in replacing my iPod." I swallowed hard at the next part. "It was very gracious of you. " I sputtered.

He rolled his eyes. "Look, it was the least I could do, and don't worry about last night, let's just call it even, okay."

I felt a heavy load lift from my shoulders,

"Truce?" I asked, hoping that perhaps he would take me up on the offer.

"Sure." He said shoveling in a fork piled high with eggs into his awaiting mouth. He took another mouthful before he climbed out of the bed clad in only a pair of black boxer shorts.

"Do you mind?" He asked, a grin slowly appearing on his face.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." I blushed as I headed out the door. I was almost to the stairs when I remembered the tray. I turned back and found Edward tossing clothes off the floor onto the bed. I took a good look around the room, it was in total shambles. Clothes were laying everywhere.

"What are you doing?" I asked in utter confusion.

Edward, unaware of my presence, seemed suddenly embarrassed. "Oh, uh, I was just looking for something to wear."

It occurred to me then that my previous assumption was correct: Edward Cullen had no idea how to do laundry. It looked as if all his clothes were wrinkled and dirty. I knew when he arrived he said he was having some more of his stuff sent down, but nothing had arrived yet. He had been here a week, and he was running out of options.

"Here we go." He said with a sigh of relief, pulling on a pair of jeans and a brown shirt.

"Edward," I smiled trying to hide my amusement, "can I ask you a question?"

"And if I said no?" He played along, smiling widely.

"I'd ask anyway." I laughed.

"I thought so. What do you want to know?" He kidded.

"I was wondering if you might need some help with your laundry?"

He seemed weary and almost awkward about it, almost as if he was uneasy that I had found out his flaw. He took a moment before he responded. I could almost see his mind weighing the options; on the one hand he could keep his dignity, on the other he would have clean clothes.

"I could teach you. If you want?" I added, hoping that I would help make his decision a little easier. I didn't want to ruin our new understanding by bruising the ego. "It's raining pretty hard today, you probably couldn't get anything done anyway."

He seemed to take this into consideration. "You're probably right." He admitted in defeat. "Give me a minute to become human and we'll get started." He promised.

"Sounds good, gather up your things and I'll meet you in the utility room-it's the door off the kitchen" I tacked on.

"I think I can find it." He chided, chucking a pillow at my head. "Now for the last time would you please leave." He teased.

"Your wish is my command." I bowed, picking up the tray.

"Just get out." He moaned rolling his eyes again, a smile etched on his handsome face.

As I shut the door to his room, I couldn't help but think that maybe Edward wasn't the villain I made him out to be, maybe if I gave him a chance we could eventfully be friends, well at least not adversaries.

An hour and a half later, I had decided that some things in life were not worth the battle.

"Edward, focus, please." I pleaded again as I _tried_ to keep my voice from revealing my irritation. "Let's start back at the beginning, what is the first step?"

He thought hard, trying to come up with the correct answer. I knew he wasn't deliberately being difficult, I could tell he was frustrated as well.

"Put the detergent in the machine." He smiled with confidence.

I shook my head in defeat, resisting the urge to slap my hand against my forehead. "You have to sort the clothes first." I sighed, completely exasperated at this point.

He placed his fingers on each side of the bridge of his nose. "That's so stupid! Why can't you just throw them all in there together?" He grumbled.

"I've told you, different things need to be washed, different ways. You don't want your clothes to shrink do you?" I glared.

"I hate this!" He ran his hands through his hair again in agitation; I swear one day he was going to go bald from constantly pulling on it like that.

"Ok, look," I finally suggested, "Why don't we take a break and then try again in a little while?"

"Fine." Edward sighed in agreement. "I'm still hungry…let's go get some lunch."

I headed off for the kitchen to prepare a snack for Edward and myself when he took my hand. "When was the last time that someone fixed _you_ something to eat? He asked.

I thought about that, "It's been awhile" I acknowledged, not really remembering when the last time I had a meal fixed only for myself, let alone someone making one for me.

"Allow me." He smiled. "It was nice of you to try and help me with my clothes and I want to return the gesture."

I wasn't used to this Edward; he was quite charming, almost too charming.

I eyed him suspiciously,"You are going to fix me something I will actually be able to eat, right?"

He gave me a wicked grin. "That depends…" He teased.

"On what?" I asked, suddenly nervous from his tone.

"On the answers you give me." He added as he grabbed the bread from the box on the counter. His hands moved fast, so fast I couldn't really tell what he was preparing.

"Answers?" I questioned having no idea what he was talking about.

"Yep." He laughed. "I'm curious about your life, Isabella Swan. What makes you tick? You always manage to surprise me with everything you do. "

I was shocked that someone like _him _wanted to know more about _me_. I was equally as interested in him, maybe if I played along with this charade, I could get some answers myself.

"OK," I said, perked up by my plan, "I'm up for your questions, if you're up for mine." I called him out.

"Is that a challenge?" He seemed amused as he emptied out the items in the large plastic container we used for storing chips and other snack items.

"Yes." I said reaching to get the plates for Edward to use from the cupboard.

"Don't worry about getting those," his face twisted in a smile, "We won't need them."

"Why not?" I asked perplexed.

The evil gleam I had come to fear was back in his eyes. He laughed suddenly grabbing my hand. I didn't know what he was up to but I knew I wasn't going to like it. "Loosen up Princess." He smiled. "Don't you ever just let go?"

"Ugh...no, not really." I said suddenly very nervous of what he was plotting.

He laughed. "Well you will today". His wicked grin returned as he dragged me, against my will, into the pouring rain.

"We are going on a picnic"


	7. Chapter6

**A/N-I do not own Twilight or anything else in this story except the plot…Thanks for the reviews I enjoy hearing your thoughts on the story or what you'd like to see happen between our favorite couple. This is the longest chapter I've written, I hope you enjoy. And again DaniCullen426, thanks for making it better than when it started. As always please, please review.**

We raced into the downpour, our hands clutched together as he pulled me to our destination. It was raining so hard I could barely see the weathered outline of the old gazebo. It was in the midst of an overhaul, half painted and newly shingled; another one of Edward's works in progress.

We quickly entered into its safe haven. My body was chilled from the freezing rain and I began rubbing my hands up and down my arms while Edward just shook his head, letting the water splatter from his strands of copper. I couldn't help but laugh. After a moment, he searched around before finding the beige paint spattered tarp he used for painting and spread it out on the damp floor. He laid the contents of the plastic container on the canvas. I couldn't figure out how he had packed so much without me noticing.

Before us lay a grand feast; four peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, two cans of soda, and a bag of chips. I laughed again at his culinary skills but didn't comment; it was nice he even offered to fix me anything.

He passed me a sandwich before opening his own, as he did the questions started flying;

"What's your favorite color? Where did you go to school? What kind of things do you like to eat? What do you not like to eat? What's your favorite book, movie, music?" The questions were endless for both of us.

The time passed quickly as we laughed and chatted. He asked about my family and I told him it was just Charlie and I. He didn't pry, which I appreciated. In return I asked him about his. It took a moment for me to see that Edward was uncomfortable with the subject.

"My father died when I was young so I don't really remember him well. My mother Esme remarried a few years later to an amazing man named Carlisle, he adopted me, and he has a son named Emmett, who's just like my brother. He loves football, women and food. No particular order. He got married last fall to a girl named Rosalie whom I can't stand but she's Emmett's soul-mate so I keep my mouth closed."

"I bet that's difficult for you." I smirked.

He looked me dead in the eyes, "You have no idea." He frowned.

"So Edward, do you have a soul-mate?" I kidded taking a bite from my sandwich.

"No. "He answered flat out without any hesitation. I could tell it was a sore subject. I was about to move on when he asked me, "Do you?"

I felt so extremely self-conscious all of the sudden that I squirmed a bit; I could tell he was curious of my reaction to the question.

I sighed, "I used to think I did," I replied honestly. "But things changed." I was hoping that would be enough to satisfy him but unfortunately his curiosity was peaked.

"How so?" He suddenly seemed more attentive then he had been all day.

"Well, I had a boyfriend named Jake. We grew up together and in school we hooked up. I thought he was the one, but when he went to college we just fell apart." I said trying to keep it simple.

"Long time boyfriend, there was your problem. No passion." He smirked. "It will kill a relationship every time."

"For your information," I threw a chip at him, "he was given plenty of passion." I blurted out before I realized what I said. My face immediately turned crimson.

He scooted closer to me, "I didn't say it was you, you seem like a very passionate person." he spoke softly, leaning in to tuck a piece of hair that had fallen onto my face. Our faces were so close I could feel his breath, and then suddenly he pulled away.

"So how long have you lived here?" He asked as an uncomfortable cough seemed to come from his throat. The question seemed like a way to fill the awkward silence that had seemed to engulf us.

"Well, my great great grandparents settled here. They are the ones that opened the B&B." I smiled at the thought of my grandmother, the one I'm named after. "She really turned Eventide into something. She kept it running during the Depression with hard work and managed to pull it off."

Edwards face turned funny. "If it was the great depression where did she get the money?" He asked cautiously.

"Her husband." I frowned. "My grandmother was placed in a position of an arranged marriage in order to save it."

"That sounds horrible; didn't she have any other options?"His face tensed.

"Well, she did have one?" I smirked. "Did you know Anthony Mason grew up near here?" I coaxed.

"The millionaire?" He in stated in a harsh tone.

"Yes, he was my grandmother's suitor once, but he took off one night, ended up hitting oil in Alaska and she never saw him again. Shame, she could have really used the money, instead she ended up with a husband twice her age." I remarked bitterly.

Edward face broke into an odd grin. "Yes life is always about needing money isn't it?" He joked, though there was a serious underlining to it.

I was about to answer his comment when I heard Charlie's voice traveling through the rain.

"What is it dad?" I asked from underneath the arch of the gazebo.

He ran up to us, hair dripping. "What are you two loony's doing out here?" He asked looking at both of us like we'd lost our minds.

"Just having a picnic." I said as if people had picnics in the pouring rain every day.

Charlie just shook his head in disbelief. "Bella have you cleared out the cabin yet?" He asked in desperation.

"Not yet, I wanted to wait until after Independence Day. Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Aro and Felix just called, they want the cabin for two weeks, and they are arriving next Monday."

It was my turn to pull my hair. I hated Aro and Felix, I hated the cabin and I especially hated cleaning it. There were snakes and spiders and other creatures that took up residence in that cabin. Don't get me wrong, the quarters were nice when it was clean but I wouldn't have any qualms about spending the night there. Despite this, every year I was responsible for the evacuation of creatures and the tidying of the house. Usually I took Jake with me but this year I was would be alone, and this worried me. A quick thought came to my mind as I stared at Edward and I realized that perhaps I didn't have too.

"Edward," I cooed in the sweetest, most innocent voice I could possibly summon, "how would you like to help me clean out the cabin" I slightly pouted out my bottom lip and widened my eyes; a coy trick I picked up from Alice (though it was never as effective as hers, it worked 65% of the time.)

He looked from Charlie to me and back again. "No." He responded quickly, "I have too much work to do around here." I could tell he was only doing this because he knew I wanted him to help. I didn't mind, I was prepared to beg. Anything to keep me from being alone in that godforsaken cabin.

"Please Edward," I pleaded, "Please come help me. I can't do it alone and Charlie isn't able. Please" I sounded like a seven year old begging a parent for a toy.

"You're a dangerous creature Bella." His voice was jovial but his face was firm. "But the answer is still no. What could I possibly get out of it anyways?"

"It's only one day Edward. It's not far; it's at the tail end of the property, in the woods, near the lake. We'll take the truck and be back before nightfall. I promise. I'll help you do some things around here if you help me." I pleaded more. "Quid pro quo?" I mused.

He was hesitant; I could tell he was at the breaking point, so I threw in the clincher,

"I'll do your laundry for the rest of your stay!" I tempted.

"Deal!" He answered without giving it another thought.

Charlie just stood stupefied, not bothering for an explanation at the scene he played witness too.

The rest of the week went by fast; I kept my promise to Edward and helped him do some of his chores. We washed the truck; both getting soaked in the process when an impromptu battle broke out after I accidently sprayed the truck bed while Edward was still in it. He helped me hang a tire swing on the largest tree next to the apple orchard for the children of some of the guests. We took turns swinging back and forth on its donut-shaped edge, like the children whom we had originally hung it for before the children themselves kicked us off, demanding that we had to share. We hung up the decorations for the B&B's 4th of July extravaganza and finished painting the gazebo (although I think we ended up with more paint on ourselves than on the wood. It was Edwards fault...don't ask.)

On Thursday morning I awoke with a sense of pleasure; it was Independence Day, one of my favorite holidays of the year. I ran down the steps in haste, falling on my face as my socked foot slipped on the wooden stair. I was so excited I barely noticed the throb that coursed through my body. This incident reminded me of Christmas- I always fall on Christmas. Today would be a day of pure fun. No doing chores, no thinking about chores, NO CHORES!

I was happy to see that the weather was cooperating with us. It was clear, making it perfect for our annual activities. Every year, our little unconventional family closed the B&B for the day. Charlie would go fishing with Billy, Sue and her kids would accompany our guests to Port Angeles for festivities, while Alice, Jasper, and myself, along with and our friends from high school, always got together to celebrate. We awaited Mike Newton, his girlfriend Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory and her on-again off again fiancé Tyler Crowley and Ben and Angela Chaney to arrive for our annual baseball game. This year though we were missing one, but thankfully Edward eagerly volunteered to replace him. I was surprised that he seemed to want to play. When I questioned him about it he simply replied,

"It's the American pastime." And smiled my favorite crooked grin.

We made our way to the small field where our game would take place. The guys marked the bases while the girls brought out the refreshments. We split up into our teams- Ben, Edward, Alice, Jasper and I in the field, the others to bat. The game went on for hours, taking the occasional break for lemonade and hotdogs. My team behind, as usual, and the other team was already starting their cheers of victory. It was my turn to hit and after years of knowing me, everyone knew I didn't have the hand-eye coordination skills needed to bat. I had already struck out every previous inning and had one strike against me now. I wished the stupid game would be over already. Just as Tyler was about to pitch me the ball again Edward shouted for a time out.

The game halted and Edward jotted over to me from his place in the grass. He looked amazing in his navy shirt, accenting his chest muscles.

"Bella," His warm breath tickling my ear as he whispered from behind me, "hold the bat like this." He advised, placing his hands over mine and wrapping his arms around me. "When you see the ball at this spot," he positioned the bat to the spot he indicated, "swing." I blinked my eyes, trying to clear my head. He swayed my body twice to show me what he was talking about, but my mind was empty, all I could think about was his proximity.

"Do you think you've got it?" He asked, staring at me beneath his long dark lashes. I nodded and gulped.

"Good. I know you can do it, Bella." He shot me a little grin before trotting back off to the others.

"Game ON!" Tyler yelled, excited to start back up. Taylor rounded up his arm and released the ball. I was still so dazed that I didn't see the ball until it was too late.

"STRIKE!"Mike called from behind the plate so loudly it startled me.

"Come on Bella!" I heard Edward yell. "You can do it!"

That was all the encouragement I needed. When the next pitch crossed the spot Edward had showed me, I closed my eyes and swung at the ball. I heard a crack and the bat trembled. My eyes opened wide in shock, my mouth dropped; I had hit the ball. I turned to Edward in my stupor and to find him yelling at me "RUN BELLA RUN!"

I dropped the bat and ran as fast as I could. As I ran, I looked toward the back field where Angela and Jessica were playing. They too had been surprised that the ball had actually made it back to them and were now in a frenzy to retrieve it. Edward, now joined by Alice, Jasper and Ben, were screaming to me to run, so I kept running. I had just made it around third when I saw the ball heading back my way. I ran as fast as I could, pushing myself to run faster. Just as my foot landed on our makeshift base the ball hit the glove. I waited with baited breath as Mike yelled, "SAFE!"

I screamed with joy, running to Edward who engulfed me in his arms. "That's my GIRL!" he cheered, swinging me in circles as we laughed. "I'm so proud of you!" His bright emerald green eyes met mine; we just stared into each other as if we were the only two people there. It was more than a minute before someone said something about food. It snapped Edward from our trance and he sat me on the ground releasing me from his snare. "I'm starved." He laughed. "I think I could eat a mountain lion." With that, he rushed over to the grill where Tyler was throwing on more hotdogs.

It took me a moment to clear my thoughts. I turned towards Alice, a huge smile crossing my lips. Alice stared at me strangely as I ran over to her? "Did you see that Alice?" I asked completely thrilled.

"Yes," she smirked, "I most certainly did." And for some unfathomable reason, I didn't think she was talking about my amazing hit.

Just like the previous years, our little party broke up around six, everyone leaving to watch the large fireworks display in Port Angeles. Alice and Jasper had left as well, choosing to enjoy the Forks display from a more private location. Charlie had made it home safely and was now watching some type of sports program in his room.

I sat on the front porch, taking my usual seat for the illuminations. I had just gotten comfortable on the bench when Edward appeared. I had assumed he would have taken off to see the large spectacular show in the city, but apparently I was wrong. I offered him the truck to drive to the city, but he was content.

"I've seen big city fireworks," had been his response, "I'd rather just enjoy these."

He always had to be mysterious; I could never figure him out. I think that may be why I can never get him fully off my mind.

The fireworks had yet to start when Edward tracked me down.

"So Princess, how about we watch these in style?" He gave me a wink.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, frustrated yet again at his mystery.

"Follow me." He commanded with such charisma I couldn't help but comply.

It was when I rounded the corner and saw the ladder sitting against the side of the house that I panicked.

"There is _NO_ way, I'm getting up there." I pointed, my voice cracking with fear.

"Come on." He rolled his eyes. "Would I ever let anything happen to you?" He teased.

"I don't know, you _did _throw me in a pond" I coyly remarked.

I saw a wide grin spread on his face, but he said nothing, as he climbed the ladder, encouraging me to follow.

He was about half way up the rungs,_ my_ feet planted firmly on the ground, when he said the magic words;

"Well if you're too scared?" He paused in his ascent, knowing that I wouldn't let him get away with such blasphemy.

Against my better judgment, I placed my foot on the bottom rung and started climbing.

It was amazing watching the fireworks from the top of my own home. They seemed so much bigger and more defined than I had remembered. I was in a state of awe as the colors filtered through the black sky. Edward seemed enamored as well. We sat very close to one another, not saying much but enjoying the beauty of night.

It was during the finale, the largest set of fireworks in the display, when Edward looked at me. "You know you were amazing today." He gently smiled.

"Thank you." I said blushing. "I couldn't have done it without your help." It was hard to believe _I _had just thanked Edward Cullen, but everything was becoming so natural between us now, that I was happy to compliment him any time.

He seemed to be debating something and kept quiet, thinking it the better choice. The wind gave a gentle breeze and some pieces of my brown strands fell into my face.

"Your hair," he smiled "never stays where it's supposed to be." He leaned in and gently tucked it behind my ear. A sense of déjà vu hit me as memories from earlier that week replayed in my mind, only this time his hand paused at my face, resting on my cheek. It felt amazing. His thumb drew a line up and down my jaw, his eyes staring into mine.

I knew this wasn't anything either of us had planned, I wasn't even sure it was what either of us wanted to happen, but it seemed as if we were being pulled towards each other like magnets. Our noses bumped, he was so close that I could feel his lips just lingering an inch from my own. He hesitated, as if he was debating something very important. The finale was exploding in the background, lights everywhere, explosions trembling the ground, but we didn't notice, we were oblivious to everything around us. I think I may have actually stopped breathing.

The real world was thrust upon us as Edward's cell phones shirk pierced the now silent night. We quickly receded from each other, seemingly putting as much space between us as the roof would allow. I could feel my cheeks beating red as Edward grumbled beneath his breath, staring at the caller I.D.

"I think I need to go." I smiled, keeping the pain, I hoped, hidden from my face.

"Yes," He agreed, "I think that would be a good idea."

He helped me down the ladder and into the house, before excusing himself for the night. He assured me he would be ready at whatever time I wanted to leave in the morning. I just smiled and went to my room, trying not to imagine what would have happened had he not gotten the call.

If Edward's cell phone hadn't begun to ring at that precise moment, perhaps he would have kissed me, perhaps not, but one thing was for certain, he seemed extremely relieved that it had disrupted the path we were on.

Friday morning came early; the sun was peeking out behind the clouds and the truck was packed with cleaning supplies, mouse traps and flashlights. I packed Edward and me a cooler full of sandwiches, drinks and snacks. I knew he ate a lot and I wanted to make sure that I got some lunch as well. I said goodbye to Charlie, gave Sue the menu for the evening, and headed for the truck.

It wasn't a long drive to the property, only a couple of miles but it took much longer than expected as the road was in such bad shape from the previous days rainfall; most of the gravel had been washed away leaving the road a mucky, muddy mess.

As soon as we arrived, Edward and I unpacked the truck, walking cautiously up the steep incline into the almost barren cabin with the flashlights keeping a watchful eye for snakes. Thankfully _I_ didn't find any, Edward wasn't as lucky though.

We arrived around nine and were finished by four that afternoon. We took a short break for lunch, and to my somewhat disappointment, Edward did not near eat what I expected him too, leaving me with almost half a cooler of food left over.

The bathroom and kitchen were scrubbed, the floors swept, and the lanterns hung. I brought new sheets and blankets along with supplies like food, matches, and toiletries. I also packed a few things I knew they would like; a deck of cards, monopoly, some magazines and a rubix cube. I grabbed a load of wood and carried it inside so that Felix and Aro wouldn't have to go looking for any immediately upon their arrival. Edward took care of all the vermin and spiders. It had been a very productive day.

I was about ready to load the truck when Edward returned from the unknown with a huge grin on his face.

"You_ have_ to come see this place I just found." His face was as bright as a child's on Christmas morning. "It's just a little way up this knoll. He took my hand gently tugging.

I was tired and ready to go home but he seemed so eager for me to see his discovery that I followed him up the hill. After what seemed like forever, (and clumsily falling over numerous roots and getting wacked in the head with one too many branches), we arrived. The hike was clearly worth the trip.

The meadow made a wide arch around the woods and was filled with beautiful flowers. I could almost see Snow White sitting in center with birds and animals all gracefully bowing to her. It truly was something from a fairytale.

"Wow." I whistled, looking around, still taking the loveliness of the acre.

"It's amazing." Edward sighed. "I've never seen anything like it." I was surprised at how awed Edward truly was.

We stood in the middle of the field, talking about the meadow's beauty and all possibilities that the plain offered when the showers started. At first we still stood in its dripping splendor and watched as the flowers caught the drops in its flourishing petals, but we soon realized that the rain was now coming down hard, much more rapid than it should, with no signs of stopping soon.

We ran as fast as we could through the forest trying to escape the wetness. We were almost to the cabin when I felt my foot catch a rock. It twisted me sideways, my ankle going in one direction and my body another. I yelped in pain.

Edward heard my cry and came running back to me. "Are you ok?" He asked worried as he bent down to examine the injury.

"I'm fine." I lied, trying to stand, only to fall back again in pain. I start to get up again but I felt Edward push me down. He ran his cold hands around my ankle pressing down on it slightly. I flinched and his frown resurfaced.

"It's twisted, pretty good too." He noted, pushing the wet mess of hair from his eyes. "You need to stay off of it. When we get back to the inn you need to put on an ice pack on it and keep it propped up. The swelling will probably go down by tomorrow." His voice had amplified to a yell as the rain pounded against the forest floor.

"How do you know all this?" I yelled back.

"Carlisle, my dad, he's a doctor. I picked up a few things." He joked, shrugging his shoulders. "Now let's get you to the truck and head back home."

I nodded my head as he gently placed his arms under my legs and lifted me as if I were nothing. He carried me down the hill to the truck and stopped dead in his tracks.

"What is it?" I questioned worried, knowing something was wrong. I looked over to the truck and saw the problem.

The rain had washed out the road completely. The water was now gushing over its sides and was rising every moment. Right now it was almost as high as the fender of the truck.

We both looked at each other and back to the truck. I closed my eyes as the words I didn't want to hear sprung from Edward's lips,

"We're stranded."


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N-I do not own Twilight or anything else but the plot although I would like to own Edward, or the Oreo's…just sayin…anyway thanks for all the adds and reviews guys you're the best…well to say the least this is an interesting chapter another…um first…so let me know what you think. Dani426 I'd give you a whole bag of Oreo's if I could your amazing :) (pssst…check out her stories they are awesome!) So enough chatting…Read Enjoy AND REVIEW! **

"What are we going to do now?" I whined when Edward returned us to the cabin. I sat on the front porch while Edward stared at the truck which was currently floating in a pool of water.

"Well, you need to stay put. I would have walked back for help but it's too far." He released an exasperated sigh and ran his hand through his soaking, bronze hair. "When you said it was at the end of the property I assumed you meant the cabin itself, not the road leading to it. The entire drive was almost an hour. Where exactly are we, besides the middle of nowhere?"

"We're in the national forest?" I hesitantly smiled, waiting for his reaction, praying for a chuckle.

"How is that possible? You can't own a cabin in a national forest." He frowned. He chooses now to be serious! Gosh! He must be bipolar. I wonder if Alice checked his medical history before she hired him.

"Actually we do." I took a deep breath as I was about to prove Mr. I'm-Always-Right wrong. "Between 1915 and 1960, the government allowed people to purchase lots for public recreation. My great grandmother thought it would be a good investment, so she bought this piece of land and built the cabin. We aren't supposed to rent it out but since Charlie was sheriff he became good friends with the ranger so he kind of looks the other way." I blushed, embarrassed at my confession.

He sat on the stoop beside me, shaking his head. "You never cease to amaze me Bella." He laughed. He picked up his phone again, and quickly punched in seven digits. To my surprise he began talking.

"Charlie, its Edward. We're up at the cabin and the road is washed out." He paused for a moment to listen to Charlie. "Okay. And we're pretty much trapped here." There was another brief pause. "Charlie, can you hear me? Charlie. Charlie!" He cursed and slammed the phone shut.

"Lost the signal." He grumbled. "The storm's bad there as well."

"Do you think he's ok?" I asked, afraid of the answer. Sure, Charlie was the strong, brave, Chief of Police, but that was once upon a time. Now he had a monthly doctor's appointment and was taking six pills a day.

"Yes, he said Sue is staying the night so he's being taken care of, you don't need to worry." He gave me a gentle smile.

I couldn't help but feel relieved.

"How's your ankle?" Edward asked, again, concern filling his emerald eyes.

"It's ok, still hurts, but right now it's the least of my worries" I laughed. "I'm soaking wet and cold!" I chuckled.

"I think I can help with that." He shot me that infamous smirk and began running to the truck.

"Edward! Are you crazy? Get back here!" I yelled to him from the porch.

I watched as he tread through the thick waters. He jumped into the bed of the truck and slid the back window open and grabbed something from behind the seat, tucking under his shirt to guard it from the rain.

"Anything else, Princess?" He teased as rain continued pelting him on the face.

I knew it would be hard for him to carry but if we were staying the night in this horrible cabin I wasn't about to go hungry. "The cooler!" I shouted, pointing to the bed of the truck.

When he returned to the porch, he plopped the cooler down and revealed the hidden object; a dry t-shirt.

"Just curious," I wondered aloud, "why do you have a shirt in the truck?"

"I usually keep an extra one in case I need to go into town. It sucks to go into a store covered in motor oil." He laughed.

I smiled. It made perfect sense, yet it surprised me he cared what others thought of him. He again reached for his cell phone and frowned.

"No bars?" I guessed.

"No." He shrugged his rugged shoulders. "I was expecting a call but it isn't important." I could see he was trying to pass it off as nothing, but I could easily tell he was disappointed.

"Oh." I said not wanting to stick my nose in his obviously private business. Inside I turned my attention to the sky. The clouds had parted and the rain had ceased. The sun was setting reflecting beautiful colors on the semi smooth surface of the lake.

"Its twilight," Edward startled me, "my favorite time of day." He smiled softly.

"Mine as well." I returned. "You know, that's why my ancestors named our inn Eventide, it's a synonym for twilight."

"No, I actually did not know that" He chuckled.

"You learn something new every day." I laughed as the raindrops started picking up in frequency again.

"We'd better head inside, sounds like we're about to get flooded again." He laughed, though there was an edge of seriousness in his tone. "Do you want me to help you?"

"Please." I laughed, despite the pain in my ankle was still throbbing, but I didn't want to show him how much pain I was actually in.

Edward brought me inside and laid me on the bed. He was a gentleman actually, occupying his time by starting the fire while I changed into his crisp tan shirt. It was huge on me; the bottom rubbed against my knees and my arms swung loosely, but hey, it was dry, and I wasn't going to complain. I removed the elastic band from my hair and squeezed the remaining water from it into a towel Edward was kind enough to toss to me and ran my fingers through the wet mess to fluff it. I slowly got out of bed and hobbled into the kitchen, noticing that Edward was watching me from the corner of his eye. He was trying not to be obvious, so I acted as if I didn't notice and continued searching for matches to light the lanterns. The natural wood floors scratched the bottom of my bare feet as I tried to reach the top of the cabinet. I put more pressure on my ankle than I should have and a small squeak escaped my lips from the shooting pain.

In an instant Edward was by side. "What are you doing?" He asked his eyes worried and cold.

I did my best to hide my pain. I was use to taking care of myself. I learned from an early age to fend for myself. I wasn't use to being helped and in all honesty I didn't like being helped. It made me feel weak and vulnerable. "Lighting the lamps." I smiled, but I could tell that it didn't come through as it should, and Edward didn't buy it either.

"You let me take care of that, now go sit back down before you do more damage to you foot." He pointed to the bed like I was a child.

I wanted to argue with him but I couldn't, my ankle hurt. I hobbled back to bed, and propped my foot on a small pillow.

A few minutes later, when the lanterns cast a glow throughout the room, Edward returned with a washcloth and a large mass of ice from the cooler. He placed it gently on my ankle and while the cold made me jump a little, it felt wonderful.

"This should help." He smiled. "I'm sorry, I couldn't find any painkillers" he said softly.

"I'm fine." I lied, biting my lip as another sharp pain shot through my ankle.

"Are you sure?" He sighed, walking over to the window and peering out. "You don't seem fine." He looked at me again with a worried gleam in his eye.

"It's just that I'm bored." I whined at Edward once again trying to get some sort of signal on his phone. I wish he would give up, it was a lost cause.

He flipped the small, silver phone shut and came to sit on the bed beside me. "How about some cards?" He suggested. "Do you know how to play poker?"

I grinned. "Since birth." I stated proudly. One thing about growing up with your dad and his buddies, you learned a thing or two about cards.

He chuckled, leaning over the other side of the bed to reach the cards laying on the nightstand. The light outside was dimming, but there was still the lanterns and fireplace to give us a glow.

Edward shuffled the cards like a professional, splitting them in half and peeling them together again. "Do we have any chips or is this strictly clothes off?" He grinned.

I gave him a disapproving smile, "Your hilarious you know that? There's some Oreos in the cooler, we can use them."

"Shame," he chuckled mocking me, "that would have been interesting." He raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manor.

"Just deal." I couldn't help but laugh at his crude humor.

We were in the middle of our last hand; Edward was winning, and I had just put my last cookie, I mean chip, into the pot. I was positive I had a winning hand. I could tell Edward was bluffing and I was about to call, when all of the sudden the lights died down, casting the cabin into shadows.

"The fire's dying; I'd better stock it with more wood before we lose it completely. I don't think any of the pieces outside will do us much good since they're all wet." He informed me, heading to the hearth.

I watched him place the wood in carefully, sparks stirring, and bent down to poke the remaining ashes in order to revive the flame. He was on bent knees, his back toward me, when I noticed his rear left pocket.

I was so angry I picked up a handful of Oreos and chucked them at him, pelting him from behind. He was caught off guard and quickly turned as I assaulted him more Oreos and yelled, "You cheater!"

"What are you talking about?" He yelled at me, dodging cookies that now were flying for his head.

"In your back pocket!" I yelled. "You have a freaking ACE stuck in your back pocket!"

"Oh that," he smirked, pulling the card from behind and flashing it. "Yeah, I was." He wildly smirked.

I had run out of Oreos but I was still full of fury, so I looked around for something else to throw. The rubix cube was a good option but I couldn't reach it. I looked at my ankle, the huge mangled piece of hard ice still wrapped around it. Without thinking I threw it, the chunk of ice grazing his head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He screamed, furious now, stomping toward me, his eyes fierce.

I jumped to my feet, putting pressure on the hurt ankle. The pain emitted was horrible, but I ignored it.

"There is nothing wrong with _me!_ _You're_ the one who can't seem to play fair!" I yelled.

"Fair?" he stated darkly, his eyes back to a hard glare "If life was _fair_, I wouldn't be in the crappy cabin, I wouldn't be here playing cards with a psycho and I would be in _my_ dry shirt!" He accusingly pointed to me.

"You want your shirt?" I huffed. "Here you go!" I yelled, pulling it over my head and throwing it in his face, not even considering the fact that all I had on under it was my black bra and panties.

Edward's eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed. He grabbed my arm with such force, I was sure it would bruise. "Why do you have to be so damn stubborn, hot-headed, difficult, and just plain...irresistible?" He growled, pulling me in, close to his body. I don't really remember what happened next, just tiny bits and pieces

.

His face was so close; I could actually feel his warm breath mingling with mine. The magnetism was more than I could bear. I leaned in, barely brushing my lips to his. The innocent sweep quickly evolved into kissing, touching, scraping, and moving our lips together. His hand tangled through my wet strands of hair, he hitched his arm underneath my leg, pulling me into his bulging muscles as he laid me softly on the bed. My ankle was forgotten as the throbbing came from a different part of my body as Edward slowly slid the black strap of my bra down my arm, kissing down my collarbone, my neck and my jaw.

I remember yearning to touch the bronze tufts of his hair and caress them in my palms. Slowly, I pulled his shirt from his body, over his head, my lips aching for his. I felt the clasp of my bra suddenly detach and my heart hammering inside my chest.

He wasn't hesitant any longer as he had been the day on the roof, the only moment of doubt was when his large but gentle callous hands touched the top of the lace shorts I wore, his smoldering emerald eyes met mine, asking my permission. I kissed him the answer, and suddenly I couldn't breathe.

His deep gravel voice moaned my name as his hands ran down my waist and hips, tickling my lips with his tongue and igniting a sensation to sweep my body, as it had never had before.

I vaguely remembered the day in the gazebo, when Edward had mentioned passion; I had never before experienced passion like this.

I remembered the fireworks, the amazing colors, the violent trembling, the explosions, and the noise, they all were present now too, but I was too distracted to dwell on anything in particular, my mind was impaired.

Although it seemed like an eternity of our souls being wrapped together, all too soon, it was over. He held me gently, not saying a word, just rubbing his hand along my shoulder and back as I drifted off to sleep in perfect contentment.

If only it would have lasted.

**A/N –Hit the little button and let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N-I do not own Twilight or anything else in the story but the plot. Thanks to all you guys reading this, I really appreciate it. Please review and again to the fabulous DaniCullen426 making me look better with each chapter. Enjoy and Don't forget to review, it really means a lot to me.**

EPOV

The ice cold shower stung my flushed skin, but the pain was necessary. I needed something, anything, to distract me from thinking about what the hell just happened. My hands griped the back of my tousled head, as I questioned myself out loud, "What _hell_ have I done?"

I couldn't resist, she was like a drug to me. I tried to stay away from her, to keep the temptation at length, but she still managed to draw me into her trap, to tear away my will power and rip me apart from the inside.

I had ruined everything. I had so much at stake. All I had to do was make it through the summer and everything I wanted was within my grasp, and then I'd met _her_. Life just had to work against me; whenever something went right, another thing went completely wrong.

I should have kept my distance from her but after that toxic dinner, something changed. That night I tossed and turned, never once finding sleep. I kept picturing her in my mind; when she was soaking wet in the pond, the fury in her beautiful chocolate eyes. I had never met someone with so much passion as her. I loved seeing her like that. And that night at dinner, it was ignited again. I found myself desiring to see the flame, amazed that a girl could evoke such strong emotions in me. When I first met her, she was nothing to me; she was the maid. Now, now it was an entirely different level. She was different, that much was certain. I also knew she was dangerous. She had the potential to destroy everything I had worked and fought so hard for. The reason for my insomnia that night was because I was thinking; thinking of ways to stay away from her, but nothing ever came. It wasn't until the morning, when she kindly came up to thank me and apologize, that I realized why I could not devise a plan of evasion, I didn't want to. I wanted to see her and talk to her and annoy her. I wanted to see that burning passion. I wanted her. I wanted to learn how she worked, how she thought. The once open book I pegged her to be turned out to be a rare antiquity that was locked and protected behind a glass wall. I could only enjoy the beauty and wonder what the fragile pages held. Each interaction with her was a clue to the key of the case. When she offered me a truce, it was completely unexpected, but now, now it seems to fit her character perfectly.

All of this was a painful reminder of my mistake as the cold water stung my eyes. I pounded my fist against the wall. "How could I have let this happen?"

She was so incredibly enticing, a vixen, and she didn't even notice it. Her chocolate eyes, her soft brown hair, her full lips. It drove me mad. No wonder I couldn't concentrate when she was trying to teach me laundry. I had to keep myself in check. I had to find a flaw in her _anywhere. _That's why I went on that ridiculous picnic in the first place! I would realize that there was nothing special about Bella that she was just like every other girl, get it out if my system and continue on with my life, forgetting her completely. That plan backfired as I found her even more intriguing than ever. I had so many questions about her. And it was plain to see, Bella was not some ordinary girl, she was special, a rarity. I was surprised that she seemed to be as interested as me as I am with her,

Independence Day was one of the best I'd spent in a long time. To be honest I only accepted her invitation because I had no one to spend it with; my family was still in Alaska and Forks is not exactly a thriving hotspot. I could have gone to Port Angeles, but really what was the point? I would have spent a day that was meant for friends and family with complete strangers. No thank you.

I never expected to have the great time that I did. I hadn't played ball in quite a few years and Bella's friends were welcoming. I have to admit, my favorite part was watching Bella cross home plate. I had never seen her so excited and happy. Her brown eyes bright with excitement, squealing with delight as she jumped into my arms where she fit perfectly.

It was also the day I realized how inappropriate our relationship had become; it had went from borderline friendship to something more. I was never so relieved to be interrupted by a phone call in all my life. I had decided then to be on my guard around her, but I was not prepared I saw her standing there in my t-shirt, her legs standing prominent. I tried to focus on the fire that I was trying to light but my eyes kept wondering back to her legs, her hair falling down around her. I was weak. I tried my cell phone one last time before giving up and distracting myself with cards. To my utter surprise, she was good, although she had an awful poker face; she bit her lip every time she was dealt a bad hand, she giggled when she bluffed and her eyes burned with passion when holding a winning hand. I had stashed the ace earlier in the game only to find I didn't need it. I had actually forgotten it was there until I felt something hitting me in the back. I couldn't help enjoying the rise I got out of her; it was the flame in her eyes that I enjoyed seeing more than anything. But then she hit me with ice and it hurt. I lost my patience.

And that's when she threw my shirt in my face. It took me a minute to realize she was wearing nothing underneath and another moment to comprehend I was ogling her. How dare she tempt me like that? It was hard enough to fight my attraction to her without her standing half naked in front of me. I was losing the battle, and then she let her lips touch mine, the battle was over, I surrendered, she won. It was the end of me. The electricity that surged through my body caused a power outage to my brain.

I tried to turn the water colder as I continued remembering last night and all the intimate details; how soft she felt, how her lips tasted, our bodies tangled together. It was probably the best night I've ever had, and I've had some good nights but it was more than just lust, it wasn't love, of course, but it was something. I just couldn't put my finger on it. When she fell asleep in my arms it just felt right.

It was when she woke me up, talking in her sleep; her brown hair sprawled across the pillow, muttering something about fireworks that I let my arms fall from her sides. I just lay there listening to her, trying not to laugh at her adorable murmuring, but when she said my name; I had never been so completely happy and so utterly terrified at the same time. I realized then that I had a problem. I quickly left before she could wake up and draw me back into her spell. I made my way here, to the small shower, where I was now drenched in freezing cold water. It was with my now clear head that I had to make my difficult choice. I couldn't let this go on any longer. This was a dangerous game I was playing and it needed to stop. I had a plan for my life and it didn't include Bella. I hated what I was about to do but there was no way around it. If I didn't do it now, it would only be worse later. Kind of like the band-aid scenario. It would be for her own good, I told myself but I didn't really believe that hurting her was the best way, and yet, I was determined to do it. I had to make her believe that last night was nothing, that she meant nothing. It would be the worst kind of blasphemy.

BPOV

Waking up alone was not what I had expected. I was a little disappointed that Edward was no longer beside me, but in a sense I was relieved. I had so many questions flying through my head; what was I going to say to him? What happens next? Last night I knew wasn't about love but where did that leave us now? Strangers, Friends, Lovers? A combination of all three? Did he want more? Did I want more? I was having enough trouble and his emerald eyes and tousled copper hair would have made it ten times worse.

I decided that the only way to find out any of these answers was to just talk to Edward about it. It would be uncomfortable yes, but at least I could get some answers but first, I decided, I needed a shower.

The water was cold, of course, but it felt refreshing against my skin. I pushed every thought from my mind while I enjoyed its coolness on my face. I didn't stay long, just long enough to wake up and recharge. I wanted to find Edward as soon as possible.

I noticed that light from outside was streaming through the bathroom window. Although we were still trapped, I knew the storm had passed. I dressed into my now dry clothes and headed to the door in search of Edward. It didn't take me long to find him; he was about twenty feet from the cabin splitting wood.

The first thing I noticed was that he was shirtless, sweat dripping from his brow as he lifted the axe and swung hard down on the unsuspecting piece of wood. It made a large cracking sound as it splintered each side falling to the ground in different directions. What was odd was the fact that the cabin didn't need any more firewood stocked. There were rings full on the outside of the cabin.

"Good morning." I spoke hesitantly from the doorway.

Edward seemed not to hear me. Instead, he placed another piece of wood on the tree stump and began the routine again. He didn't even bother to look my way.

I tried again. "Would you like something to eat? I think we have some bread left from yesterday. I could make us some toast?" I asked hesitantly, hoping for _any _response.

This time I got a gruff "not hungry" out of him.

What was his problem? Had I done something wrong? I searched my memory quickly replaying the night before but I didn't remember saying or doing anything out of the ordinary that would cause him to shun me this way.

Than a thought occurred to me, maybe he was just embarrassed by last night. Perhaps if I brought it up, it would be easier. I took a deep breath and smiled softly. "Edward, I wanted to talk to you about last night. I..."

"There's _nothing _to discuss." He stared directly at me with his hard, emotionless, green eyes. I had never seen anything so cold.

I suddenly understood. He was taking his frustration of what happened last night out on the lumber. He considered last night a full fledged mistake, not serendipitous one. How could I have been so naïve as to think he would want anything more?

I couldn't stand him staring at me the way he was now, just cold eyes and heartless mask that covered his handsome face. I understood perfectly but that didn't mean I was going to be hurt. If he felt it was a mistake then I would let him off the hook.

"Your right," I snarled back, "it was nothing, so when you're done here," I pointed to the stack of wood," I want you to clear the path so we can get out of here tomorrow."

He looked shocked, lifting his mask for a split second. "Sure thing Princess" he spat and went back to smacking the wood again.

I returned to the kitchen to make toast, letting tears stream down my face, wiping them with my sleeve before they left my cheek. I would not give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

The rest of the afternoon went by slowly, Edward stayed outside most of the day, working on unnecessary chores around the cabin. I spent most of my day resting my ankle, reading, and playing solitaire.

The day wore on, possibly the longest day of my life, and I was more than relieved when night finally arrived. Edward and I ate what little we had in silence. When it got dark, I went to sleep on the bed while Edward took the couch. I slept restlessly. I'm assuming Edward did as well because I heard him tossing too. At daybreak we loaded everything back into the truck and headed home. It was a long and quiet ride, so much longer than it seemed to take to get here.

Finally, Edward spoke, "I'll quit if you want me too." His voice was emotionless as his eyes stayed on the path in front of him. I considered the option for a moment but I couldn't let him go, the inn would suffer.

"No, I need you." I said in an equally flat voice. I hoped he understood what I meant, that he wouldn't construe the terms in the wrong way. "Our agreement still stands"

He nodded his head, "Thank you," were his final words as we pulled into the driveway.

Edward began unloading the truck while I went in search of Charlie and Alice. I found them waiting for me in the parlor. I smiled and hugged them both as Charlie and I talked shortly about the storm and Alice about her upcoming birthday plans. I was glad to be home and to see them again, but I excused myself from their company shortly after arriving. I needed to be alone; I needed to mourn the loss of my friendship with Edward Cullen.

_**A week later**_

Alice smiled as she held up a scrap of yellow fabric.

"Alice, I am _not_ wearing that!" I cried as I pointed to the skimpy outfit.

"Yes you are." She sang as she grinned wickedly. "It's my birthday, remember? And you know our deal."

Ugh, I regretted making that deal every year since I agreed to it when I was eight! All she had wanted that year was a life size Barbie that she had seen on TV. I promised her I would get it for her but of course, being the little girl that I was, I didn't realize how much money it would cost, money an eight year old did not have. I felt terrible that I could not get Alice the one thing she wanted, so I had made the awful mistake of offering myself as the life size Barbie. So now, once a year, I had to be put through the torture of Alice's make over madness.

"Alice, be realistic, I can't pull that off. Besides, who in Forks are we trying to impress, huh?"

Alice grinned wider. This was bad. Very, very bad.

"We are going to Port Angeles." She clapped her hands. "It's _finally _my 21st birthday! Do you actually think I'm going to spend it at Joe's Bar? Be serious Bella." She laughed though I knew she was completely serious.

I sighed. I should have expected nothing less from Alice. Her birthdays were always legendary. This year would be no exception, she had a full weekend bash planned.

"Then where are we going?" I rolled my eyes in defeat. When she told me we were going clubbing I assumed it was in town.

She squealed. "There's this new nightclub that is supposed to be unrivaled, called Eclipse. It just opened and it's all the rage! It's really hard to get into, but daddy called and we got put on the list! He even rented us a limo for the night!" She was ecstatic.

Alice had her father wrapped around her little finger. He worked a lot and was hardly ever home. Her mother died when she was young, leaving Alice to spend most of her time with Jasper and me. When Alice wanted something all she had to do was pout and her father gave in to just about any of her requests.

She seemed so overjoyed, I couldn't tell her no, but I was suddenly uncomfortable. "Alice, what did you mean when you said 'we'"?

"You, me, Jasper and Edward." She spoke so quickly that I almost missed the last name.

"Alice," I was shaking my head, "No, NO WAY! Why did you invite him?" I cried in misery.

I hadn't told her what happened. Normally I told her everything, and it was killing me to keep a secret this big from her, but I didn't know what she might do. For all I knew she'd go to Charlie and make up some excuse to have him fired, I didn't want that. The whole house knew something happened at our stay in the cabin because the tension and coldness could be felt anytime we were together. They just assumed it was another of our arguments, and I would prefer to keep it that way.

"I needed somebody to pal around with Jasper." She pushed her lower lip out. "He doesn't like to dance remember? And I wouldn't get to have a good time, he'd be all clingy, and I would feel bad if I left him alone. Besides, I didn't know you'd be all weird about it. I invited him to the pool party on Sunday too."

I sighed. I was surprised she hadn't invited him to come shopping with us Saturday! I knew deep down that Alice was just trying to be nice. She liked Edward. They had become very close in the short time he had been here. If I hadn't known any better, I would have thought them to be family, almost like brother and sister. Edward and I had been civil towards each other, but we only had limited interactions and this would be an entire, horrible weekend with Edward. I suddenly felt very bad; this was Alice's birthday, it wasn't about me at all. If she wanted Edward around I wouldn't give her grief. This was day (though in this case _days_) was her's; she should enjoy it without her best friend sulking.

"Okay, fine, but I don't have to like it." I smirked, grabbing the yellow mini-dress from her petite hands and closed the door to change.

When I slid the dress over my head and opened my fearful eyes I was surprised how it looked, I hate to say this it was beautiful, in the slutty, "night out on the town" sort of way. It showed my curves without revealing anything I didn't want shown. My only problem was that it was so short, as the fabric only came down to my thighs. I had t-shirts that were longer than this! What was Alice thinking?

I slowly emerged from the room and Alice smiled. "See, it's perfect. I told you. Now we just have to do your hair, makeup and get you some accessories…"

EPOV

"I don't think I'm going to go Jasper, clubbing isn't my thing." It really wasn't a lie. I didn't very much enjoy clubbing. It had its perks and all, but I had to be in a certain mood, and tonight, I wasn't. My brother Emmett would drag me to one club after another when he was single and in his search of his trophy wife. It was ironic that he had met his wife, Rosalie, at a car show that I had dragged _him_ to, go figure.

"Come on Edward, this will be different. I've got it on good authority this place is fun, not your normal club. I'm begging man; I don't want to be stuck there by myself with those two." Jasper looked panicked.

I liked Jasper, really I did, but I'd already made up my mind that I wasn't going. It was awkward enough between Bella and myself at work, I'd prefer just to stay out of her regular life.

"My answer's still no, maybe next time." I sighed knowing very well there wouldn't be a next time.

"Are you sure?" He asked again, his voice rising with enthusiasm."Alice's dad has set us up for the night?"

"Absolutely." I assured him.

Just then there was a knock at the door. I knew Bella wasn't expecting any more guests. I walked to the door and opened it in confusion. On the porch stood a man in a black suit and hat. "York's Limo Service for a Ms. Brandon and company." The stranger stated in a completely professional manor.

"They'll be ready in a minute." I assured him, though I had no idea if that was the truth or not. Women take _forever _to get ready! He nodded and returned to the car.

"Princess your rides here!" I screamed up the steps, probably scaring most of the guests out of their wits.

I thought I heard a crude remark from upstairs but I couldn't be sure. A minute later, Alice came bounding down the stairs. She looked more excited than usual; her blue eyes sparkling, her black hair stuck out at every angle and her red dress was so tight it looked like it was sewn to her body. I looked at Jasper, who was frowning, but I wasn't sure if it was at me for looking or at Alice for wearing such a thing.

"Edward, why aren't you dressed?" Alice scolded, her lips a ruby red.

"I'm don't think I'm going to…" I stopped dead in my sentence, as Bella walked down the stairs.

Her hair was down, curled and twisted all around her face, tousled and teased, her makeup flawless, and her eyes dark and smoky from the eye shadow I knew Alice had applied. She wore long dangling silver earrings and small silver chain around her neck. Her small silver heels made her legs look long and slender, even though she was only 5'4 but what made my eyes bulge from their sockets was the short revealing speck of a yellow dress that left very little to the imagination.

My mouth fell opened and snapped shut. She couldn't go looking like that. She was, what Emmett referred to as, "sex on a stick"; every man within ten yards of her would be panting after her. Just the thought made my blood pressure rise

"You are _not _wearing that." I snorted, disgusted, as she proceed down the landing,

"Actually, I am" She smirked with a hint of satisfaction on her shimmery lips. She grabbed her purse from the table and walked towards the door. "Are you ready Alice?" She beamed.

Alice nodded her head, "I think so. What about you Jazz?"

Jasper looked at me, to Bella, and back again. "I think we can wait a few more minutes." He argued, turning to coincide with me. "Edward, are you _sure_ you won't reconsider?" His eyes rolled towards Bella as he sent me a mental message. "_Dude, look at Bella. There is no way you can't come now!"_

"Actually Jasper, I think I have changed my mind. I'll meet you in the limo." I yelled over my shoulder as I headed upstairs to get ready.

She was sadly mistaken if she thought she was going _anywhere_ looking like _that_ alone.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N-I don't own Twilight or anything else in this story, if you haven't heard the "My First Kiss" check it out! Thanks everyone for the great reviews and support, you don't know how very much they are appreciated. As always thanks to DaniCullen426 who makes the story pop. Please Please review and Enjoy!

BPOV

I didn't know what Edward's problem was, but I wish he'd get over it. The limo ride was silent and Edward just kept glaring at me, running his eyes over my dress. It wasn't an ogle per say, but it was something, more like a disapproving stare I suppose. I decided to ignore him and focus on enjoying myself.

The club beyond anything I could have imagined and nothing like I had ever seen before; the building was an old warehouse that was renovated by new owners. It had three separate check points you had to pass through just to get inside. The first was, of course, the bouncer in a plain black t-shirt making sure you were over twenty-one, the second was woman dressed in a black blouse and red polka dot skirt who made sure you were on the list of expected guests. She held an IPAD and typed in Alice's name, and while we were waiting I got a peek of the club.

The lower level was painted midnight black. Toward the back was a door with a mural of a red apple on it that people entered and exited like a caravan. A large projection screen hung behind the stage where the DJ spun his records, they also had cameras profiled on the wall scanning some of the better dancers of the crowd onto the screen. I stood in awe of disco lights mixed with lasers that flashed throughout the floor. Above me, couples danced on eight different round mirror type platforms suspended at different heights by large chains. Beside these platforms was a set of clear steps that wrapped around between the two levels. Waiters and waitress dressed in black with red belts passed back and forth between the floors, serving drinks, while beneath them, along the entire wall, was a clear toped bar, illuminated by different colored lights. What was very unique about the bar that there was a scanner on top of it.

The upper part of the room was in complete contrast to the bottom. You could tell where the rooms split because the walls on the second floor were painted a deep, dark red, and a railing of metal surrounded the entire top level. It was your typical bar; pool tables, darts and bar stools. The main drink served on this level was long necked bottles, while the walls were accented by big screen TV's showing different teams in their quest for a victory. Men were drawn to the games as a moth to a flame even if they couldn't hear the commentary. This section of the club was for the men like Jasper and Edward who were dragged here by their girlfriends.

The two levels managed to co-exist relatively well even though they were completely different. You could watch the entire dance floor from anywhere in the upper level and the vice versa. What amazed me most about this new hot club was that, although there was a line of people wrapped around the corner of the block, waiting to get it, it wasn't overly crowded.

"They only take 150 a night. That's why it's so hard to get in." Alice exclaimed loudly over the pounding music of Lady Gaga when I asked. "You either have to be someone, know someone," she smiled again, "or have a really big bribe."

We finally made it to the third station as a gentleman dressed all in black, again checked our ID's, made us walk through a metal detector and finished by giving us bands for our wrists. Our bands were a different color from all the other people who entered before us.

"Ms. Brandon, Happy Birthday, to you." He smiled a creepy false smile. "Your father has purchased you the elite package for this evening. Enjoy" He grinned as we entered the club.

"What is the Elite package?" she asked confused as we entered into the belly of the beast. I shook my head, I had never heard of a bar or club having a package.

"It means you don't have to buy drinks. They scan your wrist and the bill will go to the purchaser and he'll pay the tab. It also gives you other perks." Edward said in a harsh tone as he pointed to the platforms. It was the first time he had spoken since we'd left the house. For some reason he didn't seem to be as excited as Alice and I at the prospects of not paying for drinks.

"My dad is the BEST!" She squealed as she grabbed me and pulled me toward the platforms. Edward and Jasper were already heading to the top of the stairs to the club's man cave.

At first, the idea of being on a platform was frightening, but Alice convinced me that we would probably never have the opportunity again and it was her birthday. I swallowed my fear as I stepped on the ledge. To my relief, it was stable and had a clear plastic rail. "I could do this." I told myself as Alice started swaying to _Good Girls Go Bad_ by Cobra Starship. I couldn't help laughing and joined her, grabbing a drink from the waitress who was going by and gulped it. The last few days had been extremely stressful for me and tonight I was only going to worry about one thing and one thing only- having fun.

EPOV

The ride to the club was excruciating. The limo was large but it was overshadowed by Alice and Jasper making out all the way there, leaving myself and Bella to talk, which, of course, we didn't. Things had been odd for both of us since that day. I really didn't want to come on this little outing but I couldn't help myself when I saw her in that dress. I felt very protective of her for some reason and letting her out of my sight while she was dressed like that was not an option. I had a feeling she would get into some type of trouble.

When I realized that we were given Elite passes I cringed. Not only did it allow Bella to drink freely but it allowed her access to the exclusive private rooms where members could disappear with the date of their choice for the remainder of the evening. I've taken many a cab ride home alone while Emmett met with his flavor of the week, although once it had come in handy with this incredible blonde…. I shook my head remembering why I conveniently forgot to mention to the girls that this was one of the perks of the club.

"Come on, let's go shoot some pool." Jasper yelled over the shrill of an electric guitar. We climbed the stairs and grabbed a table right across from the girl's platform. I watched the girls start moving their hips and laughing at a song I didn't recognize. At first, Bella seemed nervous but as the song ended, she had gained confidence, and was keeping up with Alice. I couldn't tell if it was because of her natural high or her liquid courage. About an hour later, when the club was fully packed, the song _"Toxic_" came to its final note, that she was moving like I'd never seen. I was amazed how well she could dance.

"Finally she's back." Jasper exclaimed happily to himself, breaking my thoughts and sinking the ball in the corner pocket.

"Who?" I asked looking around us, taking a sip from my bottle.

"Fun Bella." He laughed pointing the stick at the women who was dancing with no limitations. "You see Edward, the Bella you know and the Bella I know, are two very different people. The Bella I grew up was fearless, wild, and crazy."

I gave him a look that screamed that I didn't believe him.

"Really!" He chuckled again "I remember one time, Jake dared her to shop lift us some booze. You know at the time Charlie was chief of police and he was pretty strict on her, but she walked right into the back of Old Man Smith's store and grabbed a bottle of Smirnoff and a box of condoms. She came out shoved them at Jake and told him he'd better make the best of both." He cracked up. "Thankfully Mike Newton was working the shift that day or she would have gotten in deep shit."

"What happened to her?" I asked amazed that the girl I knew and the one he spoke of seemed so many worlds apart.

"Life." The smile instantly left his face. "I really shouldn't be telling you this, but she's never had it easy; her mom left to go to a hair appointment one day and then called Charlie and told him she wasn't coming back. Last time Bella talked to her she was in Florida with husband number three, her Grams died, she had to take care of the inn, just stuff like that."

He pulled out a cigarette "Do you mind?" He asked "Alice doesn't like it, I'm trying to quit but it's not going real well." He smiled as I gave my ok. "That's what she gets for leaving me alone for three months while she went to Paris. I had to have something in place of her lips." H e smirked before continuing.

"The big blow though," he puffed out a small stream of smoke, "was two weeks before classes started at Washington State." He leaned on his pool stick.

"She and Jake were packed and ready to go, she was going to major in English Lit and as if she hadn't had enough to deal with Charlie had a heart attack. He was really bad off, they didn't know for awhile if he would even make it. He lost his job, bills needed to be paid. She used her college money to keep the inn running, gave up on school to take care of him and the place. Jake left without her; never looked back. It just sucked the life right out of her. "

I cringed at the thought of Bella being hurt like that, she didn't deserve to hurt.

"When he split up with her," he shook his head, flicking ashes into the tray beside the table, "I really didn't think she'd recover from that. She tries to act like it doesn't bother her but you see how she talks about him. Part of her will always belong to him."

"We were really worried about her and then you showed up and she started getting a little of her fire back." He looked straight at me, a determined look in his eyes. "And I would _hate _to see it quenched again. Do you understand what I'm saying?" He asked sternly, as if his warning wasn't clear.

I nodded my head, not knowing what I wanted to say. It vaguely crossed my mind that he knew what happened that night. Bella was lucky to have friends who cared for her so deeply.

"Good." He laughed taking another draw. His chipper self returned and he bent taking his shot landing one of the balls in the pocket. We were hassling each other, my eyes still watching a fairly drunk Bella and Alice having a good time. The DJ had given Alice a shout out for her birthday and they were dancing to Fergie's _Labels or Love_, which Jasper said was her favorite song. We were minding our own business when two very beautiful women graced us with their presence.

The first was tall with black hair draped down her back; she wore a pair of short shorts and a layered tank, the other a small red-head in a grape mini-dress. They introduced themselves as Kate and Irina and they were very much interested in shooting pool with us. "Please," they begged, "all the other tables are taken." Kate whined.

"Sure, why not?" I asked Jasper, he just nodded and our innocent game started.

I noticed that while we were shooting pool with the girls and laughing, that Bella was grabbing more and more drinks from the waiters who passed. "How is she not falling down?" I asked Jasper knowing he was watching them as well. I figured Bella the klutz had to make her appearance sooner or later.

"Fun Bella gets more coordinated when she drinks, don't ask me how it's possible, but she does." He chuckled. "She once climbed the roof of the inn and walked across the top peak, although she doesn't remember." He grinned.

The two girls seemed to be having fun shooting pool with us; sometimes they would high five us or hug us when we made a shot. I keep noticing that Bella and Alice seemed unhappy with the situation and when the song _Hot and Cold_ by Katy Perry played, Bella and I locked eyes with each other, neither of us backing down from the glares, instead we silently challenged each other to see who could drink the most shots.

"Is she your girlfriend" Kate asked snarling placing her hand on my arm.

"Nope." I grabbed another shot while Bella did the same. It was obvious now she had too much to drink but she was on the platform with Alice so I never gave it much thought, that is until Kate and Irina landed the 8 ball in the corner pocket.

"We won!" Shouted Irina squealing and gave her friend a high five.

"Congratulations." I said and tried to smile but couldn't, I was still staring at Bella. I took another drink barely noticing that Kate was seated on the edge of the table until she ran her leg up mine.

"See, I told you I was good with balls." She smiled at me acting as if her comment was meant for Irina. I nearly spit my drink all over her. Jasper was almost falling off of his seat in laughter until Irina climbed on his lap and ran her hand in his hair.

"I know." She purred. "But I'm the one that likes to hit them two at a time." She smiled wickedly.

I couldn't believe these two women! I mean, they seemed innocent enough but somehow they ended up transforming into cougars. I was use to getting hit on but never like this and Jasper looked terrified. I wished now that I had told Kate a lie about Bella being my girlfriend. I quickly glanced at the platform to see Bella looking extremely pissed, but what scared me more was that Alice was missing.

"Uh, Jasper, Alice isn't on the platform anymore." I shouted, knowing that meant trouble.

"Where the hell is she?" He jumped up, panicked, totally ignoring the fact that he had just dumped Irina onto the floor.

We looked over the railing to the dance floor, searching for her until we heard Alice's bell-like voice erupt in rage behind us. Who knew that a pixie could move that fast. The girls hurriedly disappeared when Alice lunged for them. Once the girls were out of sight, she turned to us, glaring at Jasper and I. In the moment Alice began chewing Jasper out for not only letting the girl sit on his lap but also for smoking, the whole place erupted in cheers, stopping her in the middle of her sentence. Her mouth opened wide in shock, Jasper looked as if he wanted to punch something and I watched as Bella's face drained of blood and she grabbed a martini from the girl walking past, quickly swallowing it.

On the big screen I saw what all the commotion was about as the broad shouldered, muscular, 6 ft 7, football star of Washington State emerged with a short blonde elfin girl and a dark haired boy. He smiled and waved to the crowd.

"Damn it." Jasper cursed and Alice looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Jake's here." The said in unison.

I stared at Bella in utter silence; she was finishing another drink as fear overtook her. How could she not tell me that Jake, her Jake, was the quarterback of Washington State, Emmett's hero, ESPN's golden boy, the most sought after player in the draft? No wonder no one had been able to fill his shoes?

Alice had regained herself and was now livid. "How dare he!" She hissed at Jasper. "How dare he show up here! He had to know we would be here tonight. We have to keep him away from Bella. I'm not going to let him hurt her again." She ordered.

"What do you mean he hurt her?" I asked, fully ready to attack the "brick wall" of Washington State as they called him. Alice must have understood my implication because she continued trying to calm me down.

"He never hurt her physically but for awhile before split up treated her like crap. He wasn't even the same Jake we grew up with and I won't let that happen again. Now that he's been kicked off the team, he'll look for a way to get her back, and knowing Bella, she will give into his charms eventually." She frowned.

"He got kicked off the team?" I was shocked; this wasn't something I'd heard.

"Well it's still hush hush, it hasn't been released to the press yet but Billy told Charlie who told me, that he and his friends got in trouble and they expelled them. I'm not sure why, probably fighting, Jake always liked a good fight." She smirked.

We discussed Bella and Jake for a few more minutes when I saw Alice stiffen. I looked over to find Bella dancing with a random guy. I couldn't stop staring as she moved her body with this tall dark haired stranger with a deep tan. It bothered me that he handed her another drink when the song ended.

"I think she's had enough." I turned back to Alice. She nodded in agreement when the song "_My First Kiss_" by 3OH3 started playing.

Alice mouth dropped open, she saw me staring at her and she quickly shut it. "So Edward," she laughed nervously, "what was the name of the girl you were shooting pool with, she seemed nice." She asked not looking at me, but behind me. I wasn't buying it; she was obviously trying to distract me.

At the same time, I heard the DJ call out, "Give it up for the couple on the platform #3, they know how to really make a song come alive!" He cackled, as the big screen lit up with Bella and her Ken doll doing a dirty dance that would have made even a stripper blush. Not only was he grinding into her, he was swaying her back and forth, rubbing their bodies together, and were making out in a full on lip lock. My eyes suddenly got a red fuzzy haze in front of them. I grabbed another shot glass downing it and threw my pool stick on the table.

"I'll see you guys later." I growled as I headed toward the platform.

"You guys can take the limo," I heard Alice giggle as I stormed away; "Jasper and I are staying at a hotel tonight."

How dare she act like that, and with a complete with a stranger. Didn't she have any sense? Ok, so she was drunk, but really, she should know better. Once I got her away from him I was going to give her a piece of my mind. I looked towards the platform as I made my way through the crowd only to see it vacant.

"Where the hell did they go?" I breathed as I ran my hands through my hair in frustration, spotting the band wrapped around my wrist. I instantly felt sick; if he got her into one of the member's only rooms, I probably wouldn't be able to get her out. I searched the crowd and spotted them headed toward the back door. She was giggling as he whispered something in her ear. I jumped down the remainder of the steps, elbowing and pushing my way through the crowd. I reached her as he opened the door.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" I asked her, blocking their way.

"I'm going in the back with Demetri." She sighed patting his face. "He has something he wants to show me." Her face had a spacey look to it.

"I. bet. _he_. does." I spat through clinched teeth.

"What do you care anyways?" She voice slurred as her body swayed off balance.

This was a good question, why did I care what she did and who she did it with? My only answer was I did.

"I'm not letting you do this, at least not while your drunk, Bella." I said arms crossed, proving nothing was going to happen while I was around.

"I'm not drunk." She staggered laughing.

"Uh huh, I can tell." I added sarcastically.

"Look pal," Demetri poked my chest with his index finger, "why don't you go get yourself that hot little piece down the hall and leave me with this little beauty." He smirked as Bella giggled.

"I don't think so _pal._" I repeated, stepping toward him.

We were face to face, staring each other down. For a moment I thought he might have actually had a backbone but instead he cowarded down. I knew he would, like I'd told Bella in the beginning, I'm good at reading people.

"I'm sorry my beautiful," He turned to her, rubbing his hand on her cheek, "but I've forgotten I have to work early tomorrow. Maybe I can show you my treasures some other time, when your bodyguards not around." He smiled, placing a soft kiss on her cheek before walking away.

Bella looked disappointed and shook her head. The moment he was out of sight the screaming started.

"Why did you do that?" She accusingly pointed her finger at me. "I was having fun!"

"Ya, I saw your _fun. _The entire club did." I hissed. "You advertised it pretty well."

"What's that suppose to mean?" She blinked, a hurt expression crossing her face.

"Well, for one, when you wear a dress like that" I motioned to the sad excuse of clothing, "you're screaming 'easy access.' And second, what was that on the platform?" I pointed back down the corridor to the main club area. "If I didn't know any better I'd think this club was X-rated thanks to your little pole dance." I yelled.

"Stay out of my business Edward. Just because you didn't like the wine, doesn't mean someone else might not appreciate the bouquet." She whispered, turning on her heel to leave. It was like someone taking a searing hot knife and sticking it in my heart.

I wanted to explain, tell her she was wrong, but I didn't. Instead I said the other words I'd been dying to say all evening, "Let's go home."

She turned back to me, "No." She spat. "I'm not ready to go home yet. I want to have more fun." With that, she continued to make her way back to the platform.

"Bella stop, you need to go home" I tried to explain, trying to grab her to make her stop.

She turned back to say something but ran smack into someone, knocking her to the floor. The man leaned down and lifted her up.

"Bells?" The giant who helped her off the floor questioned in surprised. "I've been looking for you."

"Jake." She smiled widely. "Are you here for Alice's birthday?" She stuttered confused. "I'm here for Alice's birthday." She repeated, as if Jake didn't already know. She was acting like some love struck teenage talking to the most popular boy in school. It was quite irritating. "But _he,"_ she jerked her thumb back at me, "wants to take me home. Don't let him take me home Jake." She hiccupped, hugging his massive chest. I rolled my eyes at her dramatic semantics.

"Is this the idiot you were dancing with up there?" He barked.

Jacob Black was a force to be reckoned with on the football field; he set fear in any player that went against him. He wasn't about to back down as Demetri had and the glare he was giving me now was nothing less than terrifying. But this was Bella, and it would take more than the evil eye to get me to back down.

"It's not like that." I growled as Jacob cracked his knuckles. I wasn't afraid of him but I probably wouldn't fare well if a fight were to break out. He was larger than I ever imagined, towering over me. His arms looked like tree trunks and his chest rippled like a proud rooster. "She's had too much to drink I need to take her home." I stated, grabbing her from his arms.

"I'll take her home than." He barked grabbing her other arm.

"Over my dead body." I chuckled darkly, remembering Alice words in the beginning, "Keep her away from him."

"That can be arranged." He hissed, tugging her arm towards him. I instantly pulled her back.

"Ouch!" Bella screeched. We both dropped her arms when we realized we had been playing tug of war with her.

"You hurt her." Jacob snapped, pushing me back toward the crowd.

"You're the one who grabbed her arm." I retaliated with my own shove.

The crowd around us stopped dancing as we started to scuffle, but no one was bothering to stop us. Bella was yelling, begging us to come to our senses as she pulled on our arms. Jacob pulled his large fist back to hit me in the face when Alice stepped in between us two.

"What are you trying to start, Jake?" Alice yelled at him.

"Nice to see you again too Tinkerbell." He spat as he slowly regained his composure and dropped his arm.

Obviously whatever friendship these two once shared had been broken. I probably would have fallen in the floor laughing if the situation hadn't been so tense. Jasper met Jake's eyes; a small head shake was a warning for Jake to back off.

"This loser thinks he's taking Bella home with him and I'm not going to let that happen." He stated.

"You idiot! He _is_ taking Bella home. This is Edward the new guy at the inn." She spat at him, obviously not afraid of his stature. Despite her tiny size, Alice was afraid of nothing and no one.

A look between relief and irritation crossed his face. He hugged Bella to him and spoke softly. "I'm here with a few other people so you need to go home with them, but I'll call you in the morning."

She nodded her head like a child and Jacob kissed the top of it before he threatened me.

"I'm warning you," he came close enough I could see the veins in his neck, "I'm holding you personally responsible if anything happens to her." He growled.

"Nothing will." I snarled. Emmett could have his hero; I wanted nothing more than be out of his disgusting sight. "Come on Bella." I said, dragging her away from them. We only got a few feet before she turned on me again.

"No Edward, I want another drink. I want to dance." She pulled her arm from mine.

"Alright Princess, I tried to be nice." I said as I slung her over my shoulder. I had enough of our "fun filled evening."

"Put me down!" She screamed, causing several people to look out way, but with no avail. Her fists pounded on my back as we exited the club and waited for the limo to pick us up and take us home.

When the car arrived, I placed her in the car, sitting next to her. The driver knew where to go so I closed the darkened partition so he wouldn't have to hear Bella's complaints.

We were about half way home when I checked my phone. It held four missed messages. I ignored it. It wasn't anything that couldn't wait until morning. Bella hadn't said anything since I put her in the car, she just sat and sulked. I suddenly had the urge to ask her about that guy.

"Bella what were you thinking going off with that guy? I mean really?" I asked.

"I'll show you." She smiled, still drunk, an evil glint in her eye. She moved so fast I didn't realize what she was doing until she was on my lap with her mouth attached to mine, kissing me furiously.

My mind went blank again as I grabbed her hair and tangled it in my hands as our lips were crushed together, the smell of strawberry shampoo and taste of lip gloss mottled my thinking as one of my hands caressed her thigh and the other started up the back of her dress. She started unbuttoning my shirt and I laid her on the seat trying to keep my weight from crushing her, when my phone vibrated again. You would think it had been set to go off at the worst possible moments in my life, but I was grateful as it brought my world back into perspective.

"Stupid phone." She slurred trying to get her shirt over her head, not realizing it was attached to the skirt she was laying on. If she hadn't been trying to seduce me I would have laughed.

"Would you stop trying to take your clothes off!" I screamed, pulling us both into a sitting position and praying the limo driver couldn't hear this conversation.

"You didn't mind the other night." She whispered in my ear, pressing her lips up and down my neck and finally bringing them back to my lips.

Again I lost control as I pulled her close for just one more taste. "Fun Bella" was coming for a second appearance when, of course, my stupid phone shocked me again and I pushed her into the seat.

"Damn it Bella, you're going to be the death of me." I said, wiping the kiss from my mouth with the back of my hand. I tried not to look at her face as I re-buttoned my shirt but my eyes found their way to her tormented face.

She looked hurt, really hurt. I wanted to comfort her, but I didn't want to lead her on. My phone buzzed again and I hastily grabbed it up.

"WHAT?" I screamed into the receiver. I couldn't help but notice Bella refused to look at me. I kept watching her as Emmett started talking sports.

"Emmett, I'm kind of in the middle of something" I said frustrated.

"Just checking in bro, got to stay in touch with family. We're all we got." My brother's loud voice boomed. "And all's well on my end."

"That's great Emmett." I added, truly happy things were finally going his way; I wish I was as lucky.

"So what have you been up to tonight?" He teased, obviously knowing something I didn't.

"You know the usual, went to a club, almost got in a fight with Jacob Black." I replied, still watching Bella whose eyes were starting to flutter.

"No way!" He gasped, than he seemed to realize something, "Wait you haven't been at work?" He chuckled.

"Why?" I asked suspicious.

"You've got a package waiting for you" He huffed. "Just don't blame me, Rosie sent it."

"Well tell her thanks, I guess." I griped. "Listen Em I really got to go. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"I'm sure you will." He grumbled. "Stay outta trouble Eddie." He said seriously as he hung up the phone. Knowing Emmett, there was something he hadn't told me. Why else would he have called so many times and at this time of night just to "check in." But I couldn't bother myself with it right now; I had a bigger issue to deal with at the moment then my brother and his problems.

I kept staring at Bella who was now sleeping peacefully beside me. I carefully removed the matted hair from her face and placed it behind her ear. It was no wonder she always wore it pulled back, it was constantly blocking her beautiful face. I was again left alone with my thoughts of her for the remainder of the way home. We pulled into the Eventide a few minutes after one. I unpacked a soundly sleeping Bella from the limo. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the sleek silver Volvo in the driveway.

"Son of a …" I cursed at no one in particular. "_This _is the package Rose sent me? Just when I thought tonight couldn't get any worse!"


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N-I do not own Twilight or anything else in this story. Happy Eclipse Day to you all. I haven't seen it yet hopefully tonight would love to hear your thoughts. I hope you guys won't quit reading after this chapter but just in case my beta and I our both hiding out until after the Independence Day so catch us if you can-haha! Seriously though leave me your thoughts and reviews I'm really looking forward to hearing you on this chapter. As always DaniCullen426 thanks for getting this back so soon, for working so hard on this chapter and for being there when I need someone to talk too! You're the best! **

**PS if you feel the need to throw something at me because of this chapter money and Edward are preferred over rocks and tomatoes :)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Thanks!**

**BPOV**

I groaned. It seemed the only noise I was capable of making at the moment. I slowly opened one eye, pausing a moment before repeating the step with the other, never realizing how painful the process of moving one's eyelids could be. I couldn't remember why I was so sick until I saw it; aspirin and water on the nightstand beside the bed. Ugh, I wasn't sick I was hung over. Memories came flashing back in short clips; Me, lots of alcohol, Edward, Jacob…not a good combination. I groaned again, throwing the pillow over my head, before trying to sit myself up on the bed.

I caught a glimpse of my haggard self from the mirror that hangs on my closet door. My hair looked like a haystack, black smears from the eye-liner and mascara made my eyes look like a raccoon's, and the ruby lipstick Alice had applied was smudged all over my lips. "Nice." I thought to myself. I looked like the Joker from Batman. I swallowed the aspirin, thankful to whoever left it for me, then settled back into bed.

About an hour later, I convinced my body to make the long, tedious journey to the bathroom to shower. I still felt nauseous as I stood in the hot waterfall, but I cleaned myself up as best I could, removing all traces of the heavy makeup. The water was refreshing and helped clear my aching head. I grabbed the nearest t-shirt; a pink shirt with _Eventide_ printed onto the pocket. It was a gift from a company that had tried to sell us personalized memorabilia that we could retail to our guests but we never purchased anything. I didn't see the need to spend money on inane trinkets when I could use it for other advertising methods. We didn't have a large marketing budget but I did the best I could with it.

I softly thudded down the stairs and immediately started the coffee. I walked into the parlor and pulled the curtains to the side, letting the dim light cascade through the window and, unfortunately, into my eyes. In desperate need to save myself from the pain the light had managed to evoke from my head, I wandered into the kitchen and prepared oatmeal and muffins for breakfast. It was easy and thankfully well liked by our patrons. I thought to the weekend ahead; it was going to be slow. This was usually the week of the year that most people took for vacation and crowded the beach in celebration of warmer weather. The inn would be very quiet and dormant. I was thankful we weren't packed; it made Alice's plans easier to fit into my hectic schedule.

Charlie had not arrived to the breakfast table yet so I assumed he was still sawing logs in his room and apparently so was Edward. I had a strong feeling he had been the one to place me in my room with medication. Charlie probably had no clue about my..._misbehavior_ last night, and Alice had mentioned something about a hotel. So process of elimination left Edward. I also felt horrible about what I had attempted to do to him in my drunken state but to be honest I was a little hurt.

I couldn't understand why he rejected me. I was willing making myself available to him. I thought I looked good last night, sexy even, maybe he didn't like what I had to offer, or he already has his fun with me and found no need to repeat it, or maybe it was simply that because I wasn't thinking clearly he didn't want to take advantage of my drunken state. I was hoping it was the latter but either way I was humiliated when he refused my affections. And he didn't even do it kindly, he yelled at me.

I could hear the guests making their way down. I greeted each of them as they entered the dining room before excusing myself when Charlie finally arrived. I had other chores that I had to start, even if it was Saturday and I had a hangover that was just the way life worked. I expected Alice would be showing up in a few hours, hangover free (stupid high tolerance nymph), wanting to go shopping, so I needed to get all the work I possibly could done. I skipped breakfast, my stomach still feeling weak and unable to keep anything down.

I went upstairs and began to gather Charlie's clothes for the wash. I was about to make my way to the laundry room but changed my mind when I heard Edward shut his door and head down the stairs. I decided that while his room was empty I would get his things now to avoid any odd confrontations about my behavior last night.

I creaked open the door slowly, feeling as if I were intruding, but the hesitancy didn't last long when I began to gripe at the mess before me. Clothes were strewn all over the room; on the floor, the bed, and a shirt was hanging off the vanity mirror. Why he couldn't pick up his clothes and place them inside of a hamper? It was infuriating! He is grown man and should know how to keep his area tidy. I'm sure his mother taught him better than to leave this type of mess. I guess I would have to have a talk with him when he returned.

"Slob." I muttered reaching down and throwing things into the basket, all the time grumbling as I picked up his socks, jeans, shirt, panties…..wait, what was he doing with a thong!

I gasped as I held up the hot pink g-string. I don't know how long I stood there staring at it before I turned to find Edward standing by the door with two cups of coffee looking shell-shocked.

"Bella." He breathed. He looked at me in horror, his eyes pained, as if trying to apologize, to explain, but said nothing. I instantly dropped the intimates in disgust. Tears brimmed in my eyes and I could barely see. I wiped them quickly, focusing now not on Edward, but the bathroom door which had just opened. I wasn't prepared when _she_ stepped out.

"Eddie did you get my coffee?" She smiled a perfect white smile, one that looked like the gum commercial where the gleam shines. She looked at Edward and then to me. Her smile faded to a disapproving scowl. Even with a scowl she was still perfection. As if I didn't already have a self –esteem problem

Drop dead gorgeous was not the correct description for this women standing before me; she was probably about 5'7, a strawberry blonde whose hair naturally curled around to her shoulders. Her perfectly manicured French nails tapped the door frame, expecting an explanation for my presence. She smelled of a very sweet, sickening perfume; the scent reminded me of eating too much rich icing from a birthday cake. It was making me sick or maybe it wasn't the perfume, maybe it was the fact that she was standing in only a t-shirt. Not just any t-shirt I might add, the t-shirt I had been wearing a few weeks ago in the cabin.

As always, I made an unforgettable first impression; I vomited right in front of her.

"Oh God, Eddie!" She screamed "What's wrong with the maid?" The horrified tramp squealed with repulsion, placing her hands over her eyes so she wouldn't see the rest. I lifted my head from the laundry basket I was currently using as a vomit bag and glared at her. So help me I would kill Edward for humiliating me like this! I was furious that he told this, this _Barbie_ that I was the maid. I looked up to give her the death glare when I noticed her ring; a very large emerald cut platinum diamond on her left hand and suddenly everything made sense.

The phone calls, the coldness, the regret, the stunned look on his face now, it was because she was Edwards fiancée.

Before I could stop it, I again emptied the contents of my stomach into the basket, sick with betrayal. How could he have done this to me?

I found the strength to pull myself up from the ground and ran past him without a word while he yelled my name behind me but I ignored him, slamming shut my bedroom door and locking it. I had no idea what to do, so I did the only thing I could think of; I cried, letting the hot tears freely stream down my face, allowing the sobs to echo through the room. I was deeply hurt and embarrassed. No wonder he didn't want me, he had _her._ I was also seething with anger. Who was he to treat me that way? How would he feel if the roles were reversed? It was that thought that sparked my ingenious plan.

**EPOV**

I rolled over in bed and was immediately greeted by a smiling Tanya.

"I missed you." She cooed in her sugar coated sweet voice. "You've been gone so long. Did you like my surprise?" She smiled in anticipation for the only answer I could give her.

My mind shouted NO but my head nodded yes. She pulled me closer to her, snuggling on the small bed and placed her lips on mine.

"You were _amazing _last night." She whispered, her hot breath tickling my ear as she placed kisses along my earlobe.

I had enjoyed the night as well, but for an entirely different reason. The entire time I had morphed Tanya into Bella. I pictured Bella; her beautiful mahogany hair falling around her shoulders, her soft lips against my skin, her warm breath against my neck, her with me. I must have drunk more than I thought at the club.

Tanya kissed me softly, "Why don't you go get me some coffee while I freshen up?" She ran her fingers in my hair, parting it in different directions.

"Sure." I replied nonchalant. I put on a pair of jeans and grabbed my cell phone and headed outside.

I tried Emmett's phone but it went straight to voicemail.

"Emmett, you asshole, you'd better have Rosalie pick out a black dress because next time I see you I'm making her a widow. I was expecting an actual package you moron- You should have stopped Rose from sending her here! You owe me!" I growled as I snapped the phone shut in frustration. So much for my space before the wedding. I guess she thought I'd get cold feet and bolt; she had a right to be worried I suppose but honestly a little faith would have been nice.

I stood in line at the coffee machine, waiting for an older man to finish pouring a cup of coffee into an old chipped mug. It took a moment for his withered hand to place the glass pot back on the holder, before slowly retreating to a petite woman with gray hair and equally withered hands. I watched as he gently pressed a kiss to the top of her head. I smiled; they reminded me of my mother and Carlisle. Always in love and thinking of the other. I always wanted a marriage like theirs; one where, no matter what happened, no matter how much time had passed, our love would be as fresh as the day we first feel in love..

I pushed away the ludicrous thoughts and grabbed two mugs of my own, filling them, and heading back up the stairs.

Stepping into the threshold of my room I immediately lost ability to breathe. Bella stood there, her eyes tearing up, Tanya's undergarments in her hand. She turned and looked at me with such a tortured expression that I knew I would never forget it for as long as I lived.

Just as always, Tanya made herself available at the worst possible moment, adding salt in the wound. I could see Bella's large brown eyes taking her in. I looked at Tanya and realized that she was wearing the same shirt Bella had worn that fateful night. Tanya didn't do the shirt the justice that Bella had done it. I don't know why, but to me it just looked better on Bella. It didn't matter how I felt at the moment though because I could tell it was a slap in the face to Bella and she instantly became ill. I was hoping it was due to her alcohol intake from last night but I was extremely doubtful. I would be sick too if I was in her place. I felt like a monster.

I wanted to help her, to take her in my arms and tell her how sorry I was about the whole situation, but I was stopped by Tanya's drama queen reaction of screaming and crying. Then, she called Bella a maid; I wanted nothing more than to send her back home. Not that I really wanted her here in the first place.

Bella lifted her head and her eyes widened in shocked. I followed her gaze and my eyes landed on the obnoxiously large engagement ring situated on Tanya's finger. Before I could say anything, Bella ran from the room. In vain I shouted after her, knowing it would do no good. The slam of her door echoed through the quiet hallway. I wanted to follow her, but she needed time, not me pleading and begging for her to listen to my explanation. I knew at one point she was going to find out, but I wanted it to be on my own terms. I never intended to hurt her. This was the whole reason I had been trying to avoid her in the first place! Damn my faulty willpower!

"What was her problem?" Tanya whined, grabbing a coffee cup from my hand.

"She had a little too much to drink last night." Though it was the truth, I didn't believe it was the reason for her being sick.

"Well they should fire her. That is so unprofessional, coming to work while you're drunk and sneaking into your room. I would make her replace your clothes as well." She sneered as she kicked the basket. "Get rid of this nasty thing." Her plastic nose wrinkled in disgust,

I picked up the basket and put it outside the door. "They won't fire her, she's not the maid. She owns the place."

"Well I don't like her." Tanya fumed. "She needs to keep her distance." Her eyes glared at the floor as she thought.

"Why?" I put my arm around her waist, hoping to distract her. "She's harmless enough?" I kissed her neck to ease her fury. The last thing Bella needed was a vengeful Tanya after her.

"I don't trust her." She frowned.

I couldn't help but think the feelings were mutual.

**BPOV**

"Wow, a fiancé, I didn't see that one coming." Alice said in shock.

"Yeah, well you weren't the only one." I mumbled so low that she couldn't hear.

I hadn't told her the whole story, just the fact that I had walked in to find Edward's fiancé and proceeded to make an idiot out of myself. I also didn't mention that Edward had left a note on my door saying he wanted to talk to me. I had crumpled it up and threw it away before heading downstairs to find Alice. I didn't feel like hearing anything he had to tell me right now. I didn't want any pathetic excuses of why he used me. I tried to focus on the main task at hand; finding something suitable to wear for the party.

Alice and I were returning from shopping after finding the "perfect" swimsuits for tomorrow. Thankfully it hadn't been an all day extravaganza. The stores in Forks were limited and I told Alice I couldn't go elsewhere today because I had a meeting this evening.

"Can I check her out?" Alice begged "I would like to meet the future Mrs. Edward Cullen." She teased, unaware at how painful that statement was.

Just the thought of Edward getting married to someone made my legs weak and I stumbled, but Alice didn't seem to notice. She was use to my inability to walk across a flat surface.

"I don't care." I lied

She hopped into the parlor where Edward and his _betrothed _were sitting, drinking tea and chatting. They belonged together, anyone could see that. They looked like they could be in a Michelangelo painting or a Bronte book.

I never really thought about it much, but right at the moment, I felt a little like Jane Eyre. The plain and boorish girl who cared for the handsome Mr. Rochester (come to think of it, the Rochester character name was Edward, creepy) all the while keeping his secrets hidden from her.

"Hi, I'm Alice Brandon. You must be Edward's fiancé." Alice smiled, extending her hand.

The strawberry blonde looked at her, sizing up her petite frame. A fake smile appeared on her beautiful face as she took Alice's hand. "Tanya Denali." She said with an air of superiority.

I seemed to be the only one to notice her cold reception. Edward seemed oblivious to anything other than Tanya's charm and Alice she was too busy taking in Tanya's clothing.

Tanya than turned to me. "We weren't formally introduced. You're Bella, correct? I briefly nodded before she continued. "Well, _Bella, _I hope you're feeling better." She smirked.

"I'm having trouble keeping anything down at the moment." I shot back with an irritated voice as I glared into her ice eyes. "I tend to get that way when I've had more than I can handle." I think I was quite obvious I wasn't talking about my alcohol consumption. Edward looked up at me, clearing understanding my double meaning.

"That's a shame," she tisked darkly, "perhaps now you've learned a lesson about indulgence. I think you'll find it's harmful to your health." She noted with indifference, her warning clear.

I saw both Edward and Alice break their spells and stare at us. Alice was the first to change the subject.

"So are you planning to come to my party tomorrow with Edward?" Alice asked excited. "It will be the biggest event of the year." She announced proudly, her eyes sparkling.

"I'm sure I have nothing to wear. Besides, Edward and I have other plans." She turned from me and smiled politely at my best friend.

I knew the words had stung Alice. She was trying to be friendly and now this girl Alice, for some unfathomable reason, was trying so hard to impress was blowing her off. Not to mention she was now upset that Edward wouldn't be coming. Thankfully, I think he realized it too by the expression on her face.

"Of course we're going." He turned to Tanya angrily. "I've promised Alice I would be there and I'm looking forward to going. The other plans will have to wait. Besides, it's a pool party, so I'm sure you can find something to wear or at least buy something." He frowned.

Alice lit up like a Christmas tree. I grinned myself. "Take that!" I wanted to shout in her face.

"I'm sorry Eddie," she purred, "I didn't know how much you wanted to go. Of course I'll come!" I felt my stomach churning again from her horrible acting.

The show of affection was making me ill. "I'm heading to the kitchen to fix lunch." I huffed, desperate to get out of there.

"Oh I'm starved! Would you mind fixing me something since you're on duty?" Tanya asked sweetly, taunting me.

I think Alice was finally catching on to Tanya and her degrading ways because I saw her eyes ignite and she was about to say something but I interrupted her.

"Sure," I smiled my best smile, "how would you like some of my Special Spaghetti. I'm sure you've never tasted anything like it."

It took a minute for Alice to realize what I said but Edward caught it immediately.

"No Bella, that won't be necessary, thank you." He interrupted the conversation, chuckling at me. "As I seem to remember, it was a little too, um, flavorful; I don't think Tanya would be as tolerate as I was if she were to taste it." He smiled, his emerald eyes asking me to drop it.

Not. A. Chance. _Eddie._

"Yes well, I would love nothing more than to serve her a large portion. Are you sure?" Tanya's brow furrowed as her eyes darted between us.

"I'm sure you would like nothing more to serve us both a helping of your...specialty, but I think we'll go out for lunch." By this time Alice was in hysterics and Tanya was oblivious.

"Perhaps some other time than." I smiled tightly, heading to the kitchen while Edward warned me with his eyes to cut it out. He escorted her out the door but before he left he gave me the "we'll talk later" look.

I rolled my eyes but nodded, inwardly cringing at the painful discussion ahead. Suddenly, Alice interrupted my thoughts.

"What is her problem?" She asked now seething, "How did Edward ever get involved with someone like her?"

"Did you see her Alice?" I sighed grabbing a bowl from the cabinet above me. "She's every girl's worst nightmare and every guys dream. Of course he wants her. So what if her attitudes a little out of whack, what's it to us?" I complained.

"I just wish he would have found someone nice, someone he has chemistry with...someone like you" She grabbed a carrot and began munching on it while looking at my reaction. I kept my eyes focused on the salad I was making. One, I didn't want to cut myself and two, one look is all Alice would need to know exactly what I was thinking.

"Nice try Alice, but it's not happening." I played it off humorously, though part of me wished it could be true.

"Why not?" She wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Because I'm waiting for Jasper to leave you and fall madly in love with me" I giggled. "Now will you drop the subject and help me set the table please. I'm getting old here" I winked, hoping she would move to a safer topic, thankfully it seemed to work.

"Yeah, ok." She smiled. "But just so you know you aren't Jasper's type." She teased, giving me a little shove before disappearing in the dining room.

**EPOV**

It was late by the time we returned to the inn. Tanya huffed as we walked up the stairs. She had whined continuously about being dragged to Alice party tomorrow but she got a new swimsuit and clothes out of it. I'd been to plenty of her friends' parties; she could suffer through somewhere I wanted to go.

I had become quite attached to Alice. She was spunky and exuberant. She and Jasper were what I would call friends. I wish I could call Bella one as well but I think I ruined that chance when she saw Tanya this morning. I planned on talking to her about the whole situation to see if there was any way to redeem our friendship but after what happened at lunch I didn't have much faith.

That's why it surprised me when I found Bella in the parlor sitting where I had hours earlier, curled up with a book. She looked pretty; her hair was in its usual place; wrapped in an elastic band high on her head, she wore a soft white lace shirt and a pair of jeans. She was so engrossed in the book she didn't noticed I entered the room, or she was purposely ignoring me. I couldn't be sure which.

I leaned against the doorframe as I had the first day I saw her. "So whatcha reading, Princess?" I surprised her. She jerked and before laying the book down on the arm of the chair.

"Wuthering Heights, it always helps me kill time." She shrugged.

I sat down beside her, ready to explain, this was as good of time as any.

"Listen Bella, about Tanya-" I started

She held up her hand. "It's not necessary Edward, you're a big boy, and you don't have to explain to me who you're with."

Just as I was about to respond, a knock came at the door.

As if it were perfect timing Bella leap from the chair. "Just like I don't have to explain to you." She chided as she let the despicable Jacob Black into the entryway.

He looked at me with hatred and grumbled something under his breath before he focused on Bella. "You look great. Are you ready?" he asked eagerly.

She nodded her head. "Just let me grab my bag." She smiled wickedly, running to the seat she left only a moment ago, picking up a large red and white stripped tote I had failed to notice earlier, and hurried back to Jake.

"We should probably get going; we don't want to be late." He spoke to her but kept his eyes on me, glaring at me hatefully with disdain. Suddenly, a wicked smile replaced his scowl. He grabbed Bella's hair and pulled her into him. Placing his large lips on top of her mouth. His other hand, which was placed far too low for my liking, held her back and I swear I thought I saw his tongue go down her throat.

My blood boiled, the fuzzy red haze in front of my eyes reappeared and was now joined with a buzzing sound in my ears. My fists were clinched so tightly my knuckles had turned white. How dare he kiss her like that! Did he not realize how fragile she was, that she needed to be kissed in a way that was soft yet passionate, heated but controlled. He could break her kissing her that way! I was about to charge him when Bella broke off the kiss, almost as if she knew I was losing my temper and my mind.

"Umm Jake," she smiled rubbing his chest, "why don't you go wait in the Rabbit for me, I forgot something." She kissed his cheek.

He looked at me once more and grinned, seeing that his actions had indeed caused me to react.

"Sure just don't take too long." He raised his eyebrows. "I'll be waiting." He winked.

I almost leap for his throat.

He slowly exited the door and after a moment I heard the car door slam. I still couldn't speak, my anger burned inside me. Bella looked at me intently and I finally managed to sputter out the words I wanted to say.

"Tell him to keep his hands off you." I threatened.

"Well Edward, that's the thing about being, _engaged_ to someone else, you don't have the right to tell him, or me for that matter, what we can and cannot do." She spat and turned for the door.

"Oh and one more thing," She turned back to me, "tell Alice I'll be a little late to the party, Jake and I will be sleeping in tomorrow morning." She glared at me and with one quick movement; she grabbed her keys and slammed the door while I slammed my fist into the wall.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N-I do not own Twilight or anything else in this story. Thanks to DaniCullen426 for everything you guys have no idea how much she actually does and to all you guys who are reading this, I really appreciate you. It's a super long chapter, but please review and let me know what you think. **

**BPOV**

I rolled over and hit something hard. At first I thought I was dreaming but then I remembered spending the night at Jake's. While I hated the idea that I had used him, it was nice to feel wanted and I _definitely_ felt wanted last night.

I couldn't help but wish that I didn't have to go to Alice's party today. It's not that I didn't want to go, I just didn't want to have to watch Edward and his little tart, as my Grams would call her, play lovely dovey. Plus, Alice and Jasper would ring me out the minute they discover where I spent last night.

Lost in my thoughts, it took me a moment to notice when Jake started nibbling on my shoulders, thankfully much more gently than he had done last night. The thing with Jake was you never knew what mood you might find him in; there are times when Jake likes to be tender, times when he likes to dominate, and sometimes he just likes to make life a living hell. Right now he seemed in a fairly playful mood, which was good considering I was taking him to the party with me, though he wasn't _fully _aware of it. If Edward got his arm candy I would get mine.

"So are you up for some more?" He bellowed as he pulled me into him, planting a rough kiss on my lips.

"As tempting as that sounds," I lied, pushing him away, "we'd better get to the party or we are going to be on Alice's list." I teased, though it was the complete truth.

"I don't care; I'm already on her list." He grumped, releasing me in an attempt to grab his shorts from the chair besides the nightstand.

"All the more reason to go!" I pleaded. "Maybe help mend some fences." I offered, hoping he would take the bait.

"I don't think so Bella. Besides, I don't want to be around that dickweed handyman your dad hired. I don't like the guy." Well that makes two of us.

"Jake, are you jealous?" I teased, sliding myself and my sheet toward him.

"No! What do I have to be jealous of? He's a dumbass janitor while I'm the most sought after NCAA player in the nation. I don't like him and if he's going to the party I'm not. Besides, I wasn't invited." He huffed, thinking he made his point.

"Come on Jake, I'm inviting you. _Please_." I begged, fearing what would happen if he didn't accompany me. I couldn't face Edward alone. I could see Jake was dead set against going, so I pull out the big guns; I pouted and blinked my eyes exactly how Alice had taught me.

"You a pain in the butt you know that Bella." He threw a pillow at me. "Give me five minutes and a set of blueberry pancakes and I'm all yours." He winked before getting out of bed and disappearing into the bathroom.

Though I was smiling at his unending appetite, deep inside I was afraid of what would happen with all of us together. I was almost certain this would be a birthday party that Alice would not forget or _let _me forget.

**EPOV**

"We could have just walked, I mean, the inn is just a mile over the hill." Tanya complained as we headed toward Alice's house. While she whined, I was cursing a one Jacob Black. I'm sure he was greatly enjoying Bella's latest stunt in her retaliation for my not telling her about Tanya.

"I told you, we had to go to town anyway. I forgot to get Alice a gift and I really think it would have hurt her feelings if I show up empty handed."

She let out an "ump", still not happy that we had to attend the party.

I sighed. Tanya could be really great but sometimes she was exasperating. "You know, if I know Alice, I'm pretty sure there will be one heck of a cake at this shindig." I winked knowing she loved sweets.

She smiled the genuine smile that I rarely ever saw. "Fine." She rolled her eyes in mock defeat, "I'll _try_ to have a good time, ok?" She laughed softly, but I could still pick up her sarcasm.

"Thank you, that's all I ask." I leaned over to kiss her on the cheek, shutting off the engine simultaneously. The car was surrounded by two giant tiki statues that decorated the lawn of Alice's home.

The Brandon estate reminded me somewhat of my own home in Alaska, at least on the outside; spacious lawn with thriving landscaping, large windows some with balconies, and a tree lined driveway. When Alice greeted us at the door with her usual spunk, I stepped inside to find this nothing like my house. Alice's rooms were like a museum; large historical paintings on the wall, and wood floors that had been waxed so often that you could see your reflection in them. There was not a single area of the residence that made you feel like it was a home.

My house was always full of chaos growing up. Fighting with Emmett and now Rose, the blasting TV, music blaring, and friends _everywhere_. Esme enjoyed entertaining, cooking, laughing. She and Carlisle always had the camera out in hopes of catching some memories. Some of the pictures she framed and others she had placed in scrapbooks which were scattered around different areas of the house, all full of stories. Like what happened the Christmas, when Emmett got his first set of golf clubs and ended up making a hole in Carlisle new recliner while trying to swing the iron like PGA pro, or, my fishing trip when I was seven, when I caught a little trout, which at the time felt like a whale. There were pictures of Rose and Em's wedding as well as those of my mother and Carlisle. The memories were endless in our home but here, it was empty. I couldn't even see a childhood picture of Alice on a wall anywhere; l felt sorry for her, like she had lived her entire life in the dark.

When we were finished with the grand tour, Alice slid open a large white door at the back of the house. "You're the first people here so you can change in my room." She smiled, inviting us into another world.

It was more than a room really; it was like a large suite. The wall of the living area was occupied by a large flat screen TV joined by shelves of movies. The carpet was a shaggy soft black color, the plush couch was white with small pink pillows, the walls were painted pink with small strips of white running between them, photographs hung almost every inch on one wall all of which seemed to include Bella or Jasper or both, some even included Jake. This room a perfect description of Alice, it just needed a little yapping dog to make it complete.

I thought I heard a genie whisper, "You're wish is my command." Because out of nowhere, a small, yelping dog ran into the room.

"Coco!" Alice scolded as the miniature dog barked, "that's no way to treat your guests. Go to your room." She pointed. I couldn't help rolling my eyes as the little dog ran to the white Victorian doghouse sitting in the corner.

"She's adorable and I love her name!" Tanya said earnestly. I would give her credit, she was trying.

"Thank you." Alice said a little stiffly, I could tell she wasn't comfortable with Tanya. "She's named after Coco Chanel." Alice quickly changed topic by pointing to two doors on the other either side of the TV. "One's the bathroom and the other is my room, you can take your pick. I have to go finish up details for the party but when you're done I'll be right outside these doors, Jasper went to smoke," she wrinkled her nose, "but he'll be back soon."

Tanya grabbed her items and took the door on the left; I started for the door on the right when Alice stopped me.

"Where's Bella?" She asked, suddenly suspicious.

I had been dreading this conversation all day. "She told me to tell you she'd be a little late." I said half telling the truth, hoping she would believe me. But I had never been lucky.

"Spill it!" She said angrily, her eyebrows in a contorted in a V-shape. No wonder the dog cower in the corner. I felt like joining it.

"She said she'd be sleeping late at that flea bag's apartment." I grumbled.

She angrily started slapping me my arms. "This is all your fault!" She hissed as I grabbed my arm in pain.

"How is this all _my_ fault?" I asked, shocked at the accusation.

"Ugh, it just is!" She stomped her foot. "Just get changed and I'll take care of it later but please _try_ and keep the dramatics to a minimum today!" She barked as she slammed the patio door shut behind her.

"Like I'm the one that has the problem." I mumbled to myself before going in the room to put on my trunks.

**BPOV**

Alice was waiting for me when I arrived.

"You better have a good reason for this." She scolded at me as Jake found a spot by the pool.

I sighed. "I'm happy with Jake. Can you just let it be?" I begged. "I just want to enjoy the party."

"No, I can't. And I'm warning you Bella, I don't know what you're up to with Jake but no good can come of it." She warned.

"Alice please, it's your birthday, just enjoy it ok? I promise everything will be fine." Though I sounded convincing, I knew it wasn't a promise that I could keep. I had no idea how today was going to go. I could just _pray _it would go fine.

She gave me a weary look before making me swear I would be on my best behavior.

"You have my word; I won't do anything that I normally wouldn't do." I smiled, mocking a boy scouts' honor system.

I could have sworn she muttered, "That's what I'm worried about."

**EPOV**

The whole place looked amazing, really it did, even as I guy I noticed. The whole back of the house was decked out to look like Hawaii; large palm trees, leis, even a waterfall. Alice had gone all out but what impressed me most were the statues.

Just like the ones I parked beside of earlier in the day, there were amazing tiki statues _everywhere._ Some as tall as doors, others as small as coffee cans, and all made of hand carved wood. I couldn't imagine how much time it took to make one let alone dozens. When I asked Jasper about them he laughed saying that Alice had ordered them a year in advance by a local wood smith and he had even made one for her dog's house.

"I hate that stupid dog," he muttered, "it's nothing but a four legged cockblocker. Every time I get near Alice the damn thing tries to bite me. Her dad said he bought it to keep her company while he's gone but I think he had it trained to attack me." He cursed.

I couldn't help but smile, if only he knew how easy he had it. Tanya's dad would do much worse than train a dog to protect his daughter from the opposite sex.

As we all lounged around enjoying our drinks (little umbrella's included) laughing and having a good time, Bella arrived with her _date._

I took one look at her and knew I was in trouble. She was in a turquoise blue bikini top and a pair of daisy duke shorts that left very little to the imagination. Her hair, for once, was let down and she moved a strand from her face while talking to Alice. She was the most delectable sight I'd seen all day. Even Tanya in her white one-piece didn't evoke the same response.

When I heard my name being called I saw Tanya looking at me like I'd lost my mind.

"What?" I asked confused at her angry tone.

"You better close your mouth now Edward, the saliva is starting to leak out." She hissed before storming away.

"What is her problem?" I frowned knowing she rarely called me Edward unless she was irritated.

Jasper was cracking up. "I don't think it's her problem she's upset about, I think it's yours." He teased, nodding toward my swim trunks. "I take it you saw something you liked?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Crap, you think this is a joke?" I said, placing my head in my hands. "She's going to be freakin pissed."

"Yep I'd say you're in pretty deep." He chuckled.

"Thanks a lot man." I sighed, ready to spend the rest of the party digging myself out of this mess. I jumped in the cold pool to calm myself before going to face the storm that awaited me with Tanya

**BPOV**

I watched Jasper sneak up from behind Alice, wrapping his hands around her waist, kissing her neck right behind the neon green halter she wore. He smiled when she jumped.

I desperately wanted to ask him what happened between Edward and Tanya but I didn't think it was my business to pry. Alice however was a different story.

"What's wrong with them?" She asked Jasper, nodding her head towards the bickering couple.

A huge grin spread across Jasper's face as he whispered something in her ear before she burst out laughing.

I looked at Alice in hysterics, and knew that whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

"It's a lover's spat." She choked out, reading my thoughts, and wiping the tears from her eyes. She started to settle down, but then thought of it again and burst into another fit, now barely able to catch her breath.

"Am I missing something?" I questioned, knowing they were keeping part of the story to themselves. It was starting to annoy me.

"Are you ever?" Jasper mumbled. Alice smacked his chest.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Nothing." She gave Jasper a dirty look but continued to giggle. "You'd better get over to Jake; the wolves are starting to descend." She pointed at the blonde who was currently biting the end of her sunglasses and staring at Jacob like he was something she could sink her teeth into.

I sighed; this was so often the problem with dating a football "god." I made my way to Jake, giving a little wave to the blonde who immediately yanked the sunglasses back over her eyes and scowled at me. I momentarily wondered if Edward ever had this problem.

**EPOV**

Every hot-blooded male at that party had his eyes on Bella at one point or another. I would have liked to have blackened every one of them but I figured I was in enough trouble over her already. Tanya was threatening to call off the wedding but I had finally convinced her it would be a mistake, that I was actually daydreaming about how amazing she looked, and that Bella just happened to be in my line of sight. Thankfully she seemed to buy my pitiful excuse, although I don't think she honestly believed it. Now under a shady tree, Tanya going on about something she'd seen in a wedding magazine, while I was trying to pretend that I was interested, when she started hyperventilating.

"Are you ok?" I asked worried she'd been stung by a bee or something.

"Is that…Is that Jacob Black?" Her eyes got as large as saucers. Oh this was just_ perfect_!

"Yeah, that's Bella's boyfriend." I growled lowly, as I watched him checking out the blonde girl across from him. His mouth was practically drooling.

"_She's_ dating Jacob Black?" She asked in disbelief. "How did she manage that?"

"Just lucky I guess." I retorted, thinking all Bella ever had was bad luck and this was no exception.

"Do you think I could meet him?" She begged like a child asking for a shiny new toy.

"Why?" I complained. "He's an asshole."

"_Because, _he's amazing on the football field and daddy does a lot of business because of him. Oh I wonder if I could get him to autograph something for me." She gasped at the thought, no longer really talking to me but herself.

"Tanya, I'd really rather not…" I began but she pouted at me.

"Please Eddie, it would mean sooo much to me." She brushed up against me, purring in my ear, "I'd do almost anything to meet him." she whined.

"Fine!" I snapped. "But just to say hi." I knew this was a mistake but I would never hear the end of it if she didn't get this chance.

"Oh thank you Eddie! How do I look?" She said as we made our way to the white beach chair where Bella and Jake had been sitting earlier.

"What does that matter?" I fumed turning to stare at her.

"I just wanted to look nice, it's not every day you meet someone as talented as he is."

Seriously, she had to be kidding me. Now I had to deal with _her _hero worship as well? I didn't know how much more of Saint Jacob freakin' Black I could take.

"Can we just get this over with?" I muttered, turning back to start walking again but I couldn't make my feet move; Jacob and Bella were laying on the beach chair and he was _mauling_ her.

"Um, Jake," I heard Bella pant as he sucked at her neck like a damn Hoover vacuum, "we have company" she gently pushed him away, returning the dirty glare I was giving her.

He sighed, placing one more kiss on her lips and turned to see me. "What do _you_ want?" He barked.

Tanya jumped right in. "Oh I'm so glad and excited to meet you Mr. Black! I'm a _huge _fan." She gushed. I rolled my eyes.

Jacob's expression suddenly changed into one of humbleness.

"Thank you; please call me Jake, I'm glad to meet such a beautiful fan." He teased. "What's your name?"

"Tanya, Tanya Denali, I'm Eddie's fiancé." Her voice sang.

"Fiancé?" He looked at Bella and she grimaced. "It is definitely my pleasure to meet you than Tanya." He grinned at me. "Definitely a pleasure."

"I was wondering, if you don't mind, could you sign something for me?" She pleaded.

"Sure, whatever you want. I think I've got a football in my car would that work?" He paused as Tanya's mouth fell open.

"That would be amazing! I'd be the envy of all my friends and teammates! Not that I already am." She squealed, quickly adding the afterthought. This was getting a little ridiculous. I could tell by the look on Bella's face that she thought so too.

"You play?" Jake asked impressed.

"Oh just powder-puff, nothing really serious, just some girlfriends, but we enjoy it." She waved it off embarrassed.

"Well, how about a game then?" He looked at Bella. "You know play two hand touch. Though I've always preferred complete contact." He winked and her and she blushed a bright crimson. I really didn't think I wanted to know why. "How about him, can _he_ play?" Jake asked Tanya

"Eddie's more of a piano player, your typical rich kid." She laughed.

"Rich kid?" Bella echoed Tanya.

Crap, today was not turning out to be a good day. I looked around for a place to hide because everything was about to hit the fan.

"You didn't tell her?" Tanya stared in disbelief, when I shook my head no. Tanya looked ecstatic.

"Eddie's the worst kind of rich kid Bella. He doesn't want to be treated like one." She smirked. "He is the heir to the Mason fortune. You know, Anthony Mason's grandson."

Bella looked like she'd seen a ghost "Mason." She whispered, looking at me accusingly, her face losing all color. I looked away uncomfortably, waiting for an outburst, but it never came.

"So are you up for the game or not?" Jacob asked me with his usual tact ignoring Bella's quiet stares.

"Whatever, I can handle your game, I just don't know if I can handle your ego." I smirked. Jacob returned a dirty glare.

The truth was playing football was the last thing on my mind right now. I kept waiting for Bella's reaction to the news. I think she was still in shock.

"Great, I'll go get the ball, meet me down by the front lawn." He shouted to Tanya as he ran to his car.

"Playing football with Jacob Black!" Tanya sat down beside Bella. "I can't believe it." She sighed.

Bella looked at her for a moment, got up silently went into the house. I wondered what was going through her head.

**BPOV**

I had to get away from the sickening smell Tanya was wearing. That had to be the most nauseating perfume in the world. Maybe I could hint to Edward to buy her some new fragrance, _obviously_ he had the money.

I pulled a t-shirt over my head and grabbed a water, letting myself fall onto Alice's couch. I needed a moment to think, to process the information. I was so angry but I couldn't seem to find a way to express it. I should have screamed or hit something but I couldn't.

_Mason_, why did he have to be a _Mason?_ The name kept ringing in my ears.

At least it explained why he was so arrogant and controlling; he probably had never been told no in his life. What he needed one good swift kick in the pants. I only wished I could be the one to give it to him.

**EPOV**

Two hand touch my ass. It was all out war, and I was getting the brunt of it. Jacob tackling me to the ground when I was already in the end zone was my first clue he was out for blood, but that was fine by me. I wouldn't mind spilling a little of his as well. It was the girls that had me worried though, they were worse than we were. The first time Tanya knocked Bella down I was sure she would be out of the game but she picked herself up, like nothing happened and the next play Bella almost line-drived Tanya down.

They went on like this for the entire game. At one point Jake actually called a time out to break them up. Who know girls could be so brutal?

Jake and Bella were in a huddle making plans for their next goal attempt while I instructed Tanya to just get the ball from Bella to me. Our goal line was the between the tiki posts while Bella and Jakes were up the lawn in between the two torches on Alice's patio. There was about fifty yards in between.

Jake hiked and threw the ball to Bella who caught it expertly; obviously Jake had taught her something about playing football. She managed somehow to zigzag around Tanya's defense. She was about twenty yards from the goal line when I caught up with her; I was pretty fast. I went to tag her but she stumbled and we both ended up tripping over her feet. She landed on her back with me tumbling on top of her a few yards from her target. We sat there for a minute looking into each other's eyes. My hand unconsciously swiped the hair from her beautiful eyes.

"Are you ok?" I whispered, making sure I hadn't hurt her.

"Perfect." She sighed contently, her chocolate eyes staring at me, looking for something.

My lips twitched in agony; she was so close, all I had to do was lean down and kiss them. I laid my hand on her cheek, my defense weakening as I held her. I felt myself drown in her eyes and the ache became too much, my lips neared hers before I was pulled up by my neck and slung to the side.

I growled, but didn't attack because I knew Jake had just saved me from myself. The cretin offered his large hand to help Bella up and kissed her on the cheek. As we returned to our positions, he slapped her bottom. Red crept up both of our cheeks, hers in embarrassment, mine in fury.

The next play was much like the first; Bella had the ball, running a pattern I didn't recognize but Tanya seemed too know well. As she went in for the tackle, she grabbed Bella's shirt from behind and ripped it down the left side. The play ended and we would have moved on if Tanya hadn't started chuckling.

"Well, well," she tisked staring at Bella's back, "looks like someone likes to play rough".

Bella's glared at her, suddenly grabbing her shirt as she tried to hide a bite mark the size of a half –dollar on her shoulder from me.

I don't remember slamming Jacob to the ground, calling him an SOB, or telling him I'd kill him if he ever branded her again, but according to five eyewitnesses, that is exactly how our fight had ensued. Jake defended himself by hammering his fist into my chest. We continued throwing punches as the girls pleaded for us to stop. It was Jasper who put an end to the altercation.

"Stop it, _now_!" He yelled getting out the water hose and spraying us till we broke apart. He must have been at it awhile because the whole yard was a giant muddy mess. The look on Jaspers face was menacing, his voice irate. "This is Alice birthday, I won't have it ruined. You either get your shit together or leave." He demanded.

"Sorry." I heard Jake simply say to Jasper. I shook my head wiping blood from the side of my mouth, if it was for anyone but Alice I would still be trying to finish him off.

"You guys are unbelievable." He huffed. "I'm calling the game. We need to head back, Alice is bringing out the cake, she made it herself and she's very excited about it so please don't ruin it for her by acting like toddlers." He snapped.

I nodded my head again and watched Bella for a long moment before treading up the hill with the others. I couldn't really believe what I had just done and I tried to figure out when exactly I'd lost my mind over this girl?

**BPOV**

I didn't think they would ever stop the fighting. I was so relieved that Jasper came along before someone could really get hurt.

I knew Jake had left a mark, he usually did, he didn't do it to be spiteful or hurt me, that's just the way things were between us. He liked things a little more…animalistic, but I usually tried to hide them just because it was embarrassing to go out with bite marks or hickeys. I wasn't the type of person to advertise my private activities, and if it hadn't been for big mouth Barbie it would have stayed private.

It bothered me in a way that Edward had lost control so easily. If he didn't care than why was he always trying to protect me? Why did he look at me the way he did? His mood swings were starting to give me whiplash.

I trudged up the bank, Tanya beside me; the boys were a little farther behind us, Jasper between them ensuring they behaved. I could see Alice roll out her creation on the patio, going back into the kitchen for something she must have forgotten, the massive cake resting atop a dessert cart. It was an erupting volcano, red and orange icing slid down the side covering the little trees and villages made from candy.

"Wow, that's really amazing, she must have spent all day working on that, I bet it must have been a pain in the butt to decorate." I bragged to Tanya, proud of Alice's hard work.

"I'll tell you what is a pain in the butt…_you._" Tanya quietly hissed, sticking her foot out causing me to trip and land in a watery mud puddle. She bent down to my level and smirked.

"You must be delusional if you have think you have a chance with Edward. He is filthy stinking rich while you're just filthy. The truth is Bella, you won't ever be anything more to him than the girl who does his laundry and scrubs his toilet." She cooed viciously in my ear.

The tears of humiliation wanted to explode from my eyes but they refused, instead everything that I'd keep bottled up broke loose, I felt my fist tighten as I belted her in the face, knocking her into the cart holding Alice's cake. What happened next looked like something that would have taken place in a comedy movie, a domino effect of sorts, only this wasn't funny.

The cart rolled down the hill past the open mouthed men, all in shock at the sight of Tanya and I clawing at each other. Jasper tried to catch the speeding buggy as it rolled toward the road but with no luck. Everyone watched in horror as the cart crashed into the base of the Tiki post. The sudden impact made the unstable pole teeter dangerously until finally falling forward onto Edward's Volvo, the metal buckling under the weight, glass popping and shattering.

Tanya got one good blow in before Jake came and pulled me off of her, my hands still pulling at in her hair. In my rage I ended up scratching his arms so badly that I drew blood. He dropped me in pain and I landed on the hard ground, coming to my senses. I looked up and found that everyone was glaring at me. I realized that no one had seen what happened between Tanya and I, all waiting for an explanation. To anyone else, it looked like an unprovoked attack on my part and the resulting damage was entirely my fault. I couldn't face the idea that they thought I was the bad guy.

Edward was still cursing as he was picking up pieces of his car and Alice was in tears over the now flattened cake, being comforted in the arms of Jasper, his hands gently patting her hair. Only Tanya seemed pleased with herself, her wicked smile grew into one of triumph, proud of her victory. I knew she had beaten me. Degraded, I ran as fast as I could through the woods until I reached home, and locked myself into my room. It was only moments later I heard the front door downstairs bang, and feet angrily stomping up the steps.

"I need to talk to you, Bella open up!" Edward's loud angry voice called from outside of my room

"NO!" I cried. There was no way I wanted him around me right now. I was too upset with him and on top of what happened with Tanya, I couldn't deal with all of it rationally.

"Bella open the door!" Edward barked angrily at me, now beating it with his fist, his little patience slipping, no doubt scaring half the visitors downstairs. I could almost imagine seeing their noses timidly peeking from behind their doors to see what antics the handyman and the owner's daughter were getting into this time.

"NO!" I growled back. "Just go back to your little playmate." I muttered, the tears starting to form.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR NOW ISABELLA!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, the door rattled and shook as he pounded relentlessly.

When I didn't answer I heard a loud thumping noise against the frame. By the third repetition, the sound of the wood splintering and cracking made me realize he was kicking in the door. I tried to move my bed in front of it when without warning the wooden entrance flew open. He stormed in and grabbed me by the arm jerking me to face him. I yelped in pain.

"I don't know what your problem is with Tanya, but it's got to stop!" He yelled. "I've been pretty patient with your little tantrums but it ends now!" He pointed his finger at me. "I expect you to apologize to her." He snarled.

"Well than I hope you enjoy disappointment. You're out of freaking mind if you think I'm about to grovel to that Bit ..."

"Watch It Isabella," he threatened, his eyes narrowed dangerously, "that's my future wife." He snapped.

"Open your eyes, Edward; she's a freaking gold digger! If you hadn't come along with your millions she'd probably be banging Hugh Hefner." I screamed sarcastically the blood rising in my face.

"This is about the money? I should have known." He growled, rolling his eyes and threw one hand in the air.

"No, this is about the fact that you keep _lying_ to me!" I argued not even mentioning to him how cruel Tanya had been, he would never believe me anyway.

"Lie to you? When did I ever lie to you Bella?" He spat.

"You told me you didn't have a soul-mate and I don't ever remember it coming up in conversation that you were Anthony freaking Mason's grandson. All those times I talked about not having any money, about what he did to my grandmother and you stood there keeping your mouth closed. You're a damn millionaire Edward and it never crossed your mind to mention it?"

"I don't owe you any explanations, I was truthful, I don't believe in soul-mates at least where I'm concerned and I didn't tell you about my family because quite frankly it's none of your damn business. I do recall telling you I was adopted and I didn't tell you I had money because it's caused me nothing but trouble, you would have used it against me like everyone else. I've learned that money equals misery especially around girls like you who want to trap me in a relationship just so they can their fifteen minutes of fame and few new outfits." His green eyes full of anger not just at me but for every woman who had hurt him in the past.

"You really think that little of me, Edward?" I screamed. "You _used_ me, remember?"

"You listen and you listen good. ". His finger now in my face, sparks flaming in his eyes, "you're the one who took your shirt off in the cabin and you're the one who kissed me that night and you threw yourself at me in the car from the club so in what twisted way did _I_ use _you? _You're the one who seduced me! "

I felt so much anger at him, more than Tanya and more than I felt for any human because sadly I knew a small part of what he said was true, and the truth hurts. I raised my arm back and felt my hand smack hard across his face.

"GET OUT!" I screamed. "I WANT YOU BOTH GONE!"

In that one instant I saw so many emotions including hurt flash in his eyes, but I knew I couldn't trust it.

"Believe me sweetheart, as soon as my car is drivable, I'm outta this dump." He shouted, his cold hard eyes staring into mine.

"Well until than stay the hell away from me and that goes for your _bride_ as well!" I yelled back, heartbroken that he'd just called my home, the one thing I killed myself to keep running, the one thing which I was proud of, not good enough for him.

"Anything you want _PRINCESS_, but I'm warning you the feeling is shared" he growled, letting my arm go as if in disgust as I fell back on the mattress. He stormed from the room still as angry as when he entered.

I started to cry on my bed, not caring that everyone downstairs could probably hear me, knowing that not only had I ruined my best friend's birthday, and hurt Jacob but that I had just lost Edward as well. I wondered what I had done to deserve such a cruddy life, I didn't consider myself a bad person and yet it was just one giant catastrophe after another. I was tired of all the bad karma, and I hoped perhaps with Edward leaving, the universe would give me a break , but I knew that if my history taught me anything it was only about to get much more complicated. I was right.


	13. authors noteno worries :

A/N- OK guys are you ready to shoot me yet? I know I know I'm ashamed for not updating in almost a month but I swear I have a good, well decent excuse. See my fab-u-lous Beta and myself have gotten in over our heads with this little contest called "a picture is worth a thousand words" If you haven't heard about it it's where they send you a picture and you write a story based from it. Well masochist that I am thought ahhh 2000-15000 words=I'll do two! No problem right-hahahha! Yes, so now I've been racking my brains coming up with get this 4 new stories. Right now the question in your head is Wait, I thought you said two. Well that was before I finished one and started another which can't be told in 15,000 words because it literally took off on its own so I started another and yeah got stalled and started yet another only to go back to the previous. Did you catch all that, because I sure haven't. Anyhow, I swear to you guys I haven't forgotten you and I will update again as soon as humanly possible because Beta and I are both in the contest it's kind of hard to get a good chapter to you and I really don't want to let all this other stuff effect the quality of this story and this is why I try not to do more than one story at a time. So I hope you guys forgive me and will get over and read the new stories when they post and vote for me and DaisyBell2 previously DaniCullen426 whose stories are pretty cool. Whew a mouth full! Anyway if you want to yell at me your more than welcome to do so just PM me but the stories are due Sat. so I'll do my very loving best to get a chapter update to you very soon after that. Love you guys and again I'm sorry for the holdup (and authors note). Groveling sniff sniff.


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N- Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, any location, person or product in this story, no copyright infringement intended. **

**Thank you guys for being so patient and supportive. You still have til Aug 30****th**** to vote at "a picture is worth a thousand words" so I hope you will take the opportunity to go share the love. I know it says its postponed but I'm pretty sure its allowing the votes. My Beta DaisyBell2 and I have submitted stories I'm excited but the competition is rough, they have some amazing stories so check them out below is the link. I had to delete and reload one of the stories so I'm sorry if I lost your review. It was a headache but the glitch was finally resolved. Anyhow here is the next chapter as always please let me know what you think, it gives me the encouragement I need to continue. As always I hope you enjoy and if you have any suggestions send them my way, you never know if they don't end up in this story they may in another.!**

http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/A_Picture_is_Worth_a_Thousand_Words/83737/

BPOV

Three weeks. That's how long it has been since I actually had a conversation with Edward. We continued our everyday lives separately. I usually just left notes for him with Charlie or Sue. If he needed something he would do the same. We only spoke to each other out of necessity if we were forced to, nothing more. I continued to see Jake while Tanya stayed at the inn. She was as smug as ever and while she was under a strict stipulation from Edward to stay away from me she was as always finding ways making my life miserable all the same. I was thankful when I was told last week she was leaving today to go to New York for a dress fitting and other wedding preparations. I wasn't going to miss her. I did however miss something.

"Ok, what is so freaking important that you had to call me out of my interview with my advisor?" Alice yelled as she slammed the door to my bedroom throwing her purse on my bed. She was still angry with me over the party although I had apologized.

"This had better be important." She grumbled but immediately stopped when she found me sitting on the floor in my bathroom, tears streaming down my face. I handed her the small stick with two pink lines staring back at me. She took one look and slid against the tiled wall onto the floor across from me in shock.

"What am I going to do?" I cried my voice choking in a sob wiping my eyes with my palms.

"I, I don't know." She stuttered quietly causing me cry even harder. Alice always had the answers.

We stayed silent for a long time although I continued to sob. Alice just kept staring at the pregnancy test. Finally she spoke.

"Are you sure you're pregnant? I mean it could be a false, I've heard of that happening." She tried to sound hopeful but failed miserably.

"That's the third one I've taken." I whispered trying to pull myself together. "I'm definitely pregnant." I placed my head on my knees.

"But I thought you were on birth control?" she questioned.

"I had to reschedule my appointment because of something, I never went back to get it again refilled, it made me sick." I cried even though I probably wouldn't have gone back to get it again anyway.

"Are you going to keep the baby?" Alice said softly, almost with fear of what my answer might be.

I nodded my head. "I don't know how I'm going to manage running an inn and raising a baby," I laughed uncertain. "But I mean my mom wasn't the greatest mom but at least she had me."

"We'll figure it out." Alice suddenly turned excited. "Jasper and I we'll help and Charlie will too after he gets over the shock, and Jake had better because…"

"No" was all I simply said.

"No, what do you mean No, he did this he should be at least responsible for…"

"No, Alice." I stood up and placed my back toward her looking in the mirror. My hair was in it's usual ponytail or at least it was pulled back; I had strands falling out everywhere. My face looked sunken and I was pale. I had been sick for a week; it was what alerted me to the fact in the first place.

It must have been the tone I had used or perhaps the haggard look on my face that alerted Alice that something wasn't right, as she thought about it she gasped.

"Oh my God, the baby isn't Jakes" she covered her mouth with her small hands in shock. I saw the next question before she even asked it and I wasn't looking forward to answering it.

"If it's not Jake's, whose is it?"

As if an answer to her question, the door to my room banged loudly. I jumped.

"I'm taking Tanya to the Airport. I need the keys to the truck." Edward barked. His Volvo was still at the mechanics. It seems the parts they had to replace were on backorder.

Alice eyes got as large as saucers, her mouth fell open.

My eyes pleaded with her to understand.

"You didn't?"She accused in a hissed whisper; we just stared silently at each other for awhile.

"I'm waiting Princess." Edwards's angry voice echoed through the door. "Do I have to come in and get them?"

The thought of Edward seeing me like this was unbearable. He would immediately know something was wrong and start asking questions. I dug hurriedly in my purse until I found the keys and threw them at Alice.

"Get rid of him." I cried.

I went to the bathroom and shut the door and prayed Alice wouldn't say anything. I heard her uncomfortably laughing with Edward over something and than his large footsteps on the stairs. When he was gone I went to lie on my bed. Alice was waiting to attack.

"Ok, why am I just now finding out about this Bella, I'm your best friend? When did this happen?"She asked her voice sounding a little hurt.

"The weekend at the cabin." I started and the whole story spilled out before her all the way up to what really happened at the party.

"Wow and all this time I thought you guys were at each other's throats because of your unresolved chemistry and it was really because you already acted on it. The problem is your both still trying to deny it" She smirked.

"Thank you Dr. Phil" I laid on the sarcasm. "But I've got bigger things to worry about right now. I mean I am pregnant with a baby of a man who can't stand me at the moment, who if you haven't forgotten is engaged to someone else and is leaving in a few weeks. I have a father who will have another heart attack when I tell him that there is another mouth to feed, and a boyfriend who I have to try to explain why I'm knocked up with someone else's baby. A person whom I might add he hates." I snapped. My teeth making a small clack.

"Calm down, Bella, can I ask what makes you so positive this baby isn't Jake's?" Alice scolded me.

"Look Alice it's unlikely, Jake is …"

"Safe" she interrupted.

"Yes" I sighed in relief, the less I had to tell Alice the better.

"Are you going to tell Edward?" she asked.

"I don't know. First thing I need to do is see a doctor and find out for sure what's going on, I'll deal with everything else as it comes. I have an appointment set up for Monday in Port Angeles do you think you can drive me?"I asked. If anyone saw the truck at the Forks OB/GYN office they would be suspicious and I wanted to try to keep the information private for as long as I could. This was a small town and word spread fast.

"Look Bella, I know this is a lot to deal with but I promise everything will work out." She smiled.

"That's easy for you to say." I muttered. "You're not the one in this mess."

"She's so cute!" Alice said still staring at the small grainy black and white photo of a jellybean as we walked to her car. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Alice the doctor said it would be awhile before we know what sex the baby is; you can't start calling it a she." I teased.

"Oh, it's a girl, I just know" she smirked. "And she will be spoiled! I can't wait to start shopping!"

I was glad she was so happy; it was nice having the support of someone. I was nervous when I went into the office but things we're looking well, I made sure to ask the doctor about the drinking and the taking the hits from the football game but he seemed to think that there was no harm since it was so early in the pregnancy. He gave me some pre-natal vitamins and lots of papers to read. I heard the heartbeat and was already enamored with my baby. I had also decided it wouldn't be fair to Edward not to tell him about the baby. I just wasn't sure how I was going to do it.

Two days later, I was in the kitchen still debating the best way to start a conversation with Edward while at the same time wondering how to explain to Jacob who thankfully was at a college disciplinary hearing. Sue and Charlie had gone out to a restaurant and I was cooking dinner for the guests. It was suppose to be hamburgers but for some reason the smell was nauseating, it was almost as bad as Tanya's perfume. I tried to fight it off, but I ended up at the trashcan mid-way through browning.

I felt someone holding my hair and I looked up to find Edward looking down at me with concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked. It wasn't hateful but it wasn't gentle either but he was speaking to me and that was all that mattered.

"Fine" I lied and then heaved my head back in the can when the smell overtook me again.

"You don't seem fine" he chuckled.

"I must have eaten something that didn't agree with my stomach." I managed to say, taking the wet cloth he handed me. I wasn't quite ready to reveal the reason behind my sickness yet. I didn't think he would take the news very well with my head in a trashcan.

"You should go to bed and rest." He urged but I just shook my head.

"I need to finish up here first." Not really sure how I was going to do that but I couldn't let the guests go hungry that wouldn't be very professional.

"I'll finish up here, you go rest." He ordered, helping me off the ground.

"You're going to finish dinner?" I eye-balled him skeptically.

"Its hamburgers, Bella, I think I can manage. I may not be able to do laundry but I'm not totally helpless in the kitchen." He winked.

I normally would have fought him but to be honest I had been on my feet all day and I was exhausted. I slowly climbed the stairs to my room and took a quick shower, carefully brushing my teeth so I wouldn't get sick again and changed into my sweats. I pulled my hair back and climbed into bed flipping on the TV.

It was dark now and most of the guests were probably getting ready for bed. I heard a knock at my door and I found Edward with a soup bowl and crackers. I felt tears coming to my eyes even though I'm sure it was the hormones I read about as Edward laid the food on the table.

"I'm sorry." I blurted out, tears included. "I didn't mean to ruin the Volvo."

"But not about Tanya?" he questioned in a hard tone.

I bit my lip. "I'm sorry I lost control of my temper." I admitted shyly. It was the only thing I would give him. I wasn't going to say that I was sorry for what I did. She deserved it.

He sighed pinching his fingers between the bridge of his nose. "Ok" he said firmly. "I don't understand but I don't expect I'll get a better offer, I'm sorry for what I said as well."

"Thank you," I sighed softly picking up the spoon. "And for the soup."

"Don't thank me, thank Campbell's" he laughed.

I grinned; I really did miss his sense of humor.

"So what are you doing since Tanya's been gone?" I asked making room on the bed for him. He took the invitation and sat next to me, stretching out and crossing his ankles on the bed.

"Truthfully, I'm just enjoying the alone time I'm actually kind of a homebody." He chuckled. "She comes back Friday, and after that it's nothing but parties, showers and school."

"When is the wedding?" I looked down at my soup and stirred it.

"November" he said solemnly.

I felt the tears start to rise in my eyes and I knew that I had to ask the question.

Edward, can I ask you something?" I frowned again, chewing on my lip. He leaned over and placed his thumb tugging gently for me to release it.

"I hate when you do that." He said softly.

I lifted my eyes and stared into his for a moment. He must have felt the electricity too because he let go and walked over toward the doorway leaning his back on the frame.

"When do you have to go?" I asked nervously.

"The Volvo will be ready Saturday but Tanya's mom lives in Seattle and she was planning some type of party for us so I would say we'll stay for another week."

My heart broke, only a week to figure out a way to tell him. I nodded my head in disappointment. He was already out the door when he turned; his next question caught me off-guard.

"Do you want to go see a movie or something before I leave?" he asked scratching hithe back of his head.

I wasn't sure where it came from but I was eager to spend more time with him. "Yeah that sounds like fun." I smiled.

We stood outside the ticket booth trying to decide what to watch when I saw it. Forks Theater had a whopping three movies. Two new releases and one old one. It just so happened that this evening they were showing one of my favorites.

"The Princess Bride" I yelled in excitement.

"The what?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Please tell me you've seen "The Princess Bride"?" I eyed him sternly.

"Nope, afraid I must have missed that one, although I can shamefully admit I can quote "The Notebook" and "Grease" word for word." He smirked.

"Please, can we watch it?" I begged not really wanting to see "Face Punch" or "Love is Love spelled Backwards".

"Two for The Princess Bride" Edward sighed at the usher and pulled out his wallet.

"You'll love it!" I promised excitedly taking out my wallet as well.

"What do you think you're doing?" he looked at me like I'd lost my mind.

"I'm paying for my ticket." I said confused.

"No. I asked you out tonight remember, this is on me." He smiled.

"I can't let you do that, at least let me get the snacks?" I offered. He seemed perplexed at the concept of me wanting to pay for my half although I couldn't imagine why. "Maybe next time, but for tonight will you please let me take you out?" he looked at me with those big bright eyes and I melted.

"Alright, but I don't like it, next time…" I stopped myself. There wouldn't be a next time and we both knew it. He opened the door for me as we entered the theater and went to the snack counter.

"What's your poison?" He chuckled.

"I'll just have a sprite." I smiled.

"No popcorn or candy?" he eyed me skeptically like he didn't believe me.

"The popcorn is so big and I'm not big on candy." I shrugged my shoulders.

"What if we split a popcorn?" He asked casually. It did sound really good.

"Extra butter?" I asked nervously.

"One large popcorn with extra butter coming up, why don't you go ahead and grab us some seats?" he smiled.

I waited for Edward to come in with the popcorn, being it was a Thursday evening and an old movie no one else was there; we had the whole theater to ourselves. I sat in the very back seat and when Edward finally found me he laughed.

"I'm glad you aren't a front seater." He shook his head. I was appalled.

"You never sit anywhere closer than the middle." I said seriously.

"I take it you go to a lot of movies?" he teased.

"No, I mean I used to all the time." I shrugged my shoulders. "It just seems like it's always something else that needs done now."

"I know what you mean." He said sadly placing the popcorn in between us.

When the movie theater grew dark, I felt a surge of electricity go through my body and I tried very hard to keep my mind on the previews instead of Edward. I sneaked a glance at him and his hands were clenched against his coke. I was thankful when the movie started. We sometimes would chuckle or say something quietly and he seemed to be enjoying himself.

It was around the time that the Westly and Buttercup were having a conversation that our hands touched while getting popcorn. The electricity jolted us both back as we stared at one another just in time to hear Westly say "This is true love- you think this happens every day?"

We watched the remainder of the film, keeping our eyes glued to the screen, in silence.

We were walking from the car before either of us really spoke again.

"So what did you think of the movie?" I asked unsure of his thoughts.

"Surprisingly I liked it. For a chick flick it wasn't too bad." He grinned as we stood outside the inn.

"I'm glad." I smiled softly. This would be the perfect moment to tell him.

"Edward, I have something I need to talk to you about." I bit my lip trying to figure out if I should ease into it or go in for the kill.

His thumb gently pulled my lip again. "I told you that I don't like it when you do that" he reminded me and without warning his lips were on mine.

It wasn't like before, this kiss wasn't heated or wanting. It was slow, passionate and caring. His hand caressed my face as he pulled away, my eyes still closed in response.

"I wish this is how things could be between us" He said sadly running his hand across my cheek.

I was still trying to catch my breath when I heard a car door slam.

"You SOB. I come back early to surprise you but apparently I was the one who got the shock." Tanya cried. "This is it Edward. The last straw it's over the wedding is off." She cried storming away.

"Shit" Edward ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "What am I going to do?" He looked frantic.

"Let her go." I pleaded.

"I can't do that!" he screamed at me.

"You'd rather have her than me?" I questioned tears falling from my face. The reality finally hit.

"You're making my life a living hell Bella." He barked.

"Fine, if you don't want me I know someone who does." I said sadly as I turned away but he grabbed my arm.

"You didn't let me finish. Do you think I wanted this? That I want to feel this way about you? I can't stand seeing you with Jacob, I can't stand watching him touch you, the way he kisses you and I can't stand the fact that I can't have you. Do you know how agonizing it is not to be the one to touch you like he does? Yes Damn it I want you!" He reach for me pulling my face into his as his lips attached themselves to mine.

I pushed him away, tears streaming from my face. You can't keep playing this game with me Edward, you have a choice but you can't have us both. You either have to pick the girl loved enough to put a ring on her finger or me." I wanted to add the mother of your child but I couldn't find the strength.

"I don't love her, I'm stuck with her" he yelled pulling his hair, than he stopped immediately as if admitting something he shouldn't turned to walk away.

"Wait…What are talking about?" I cried. "What do you mean you're stuck with her?"

"It's nothing." he griped. "Forget I said anything." He was headed towards the gazebo but I stopped him, refusing to let him pass.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on." I screamed. "I deserve to know the truth."

"Get out of my way, Bella, I have to find her." He barked.

"Don't you do this to me" I screamed louder smacking him in the chest. "Don't you tell me you want me and then walk away to her. The truth. I want the truth NOW!"

He let out a string of obscenities.

"You want the truth, here it is but don't say I didn't warn you" he growled.

"You remember me telling you about my brother Emmett, right? Well he had a problem, He loves sports. I'm talking obsessed with everything from baseball to soccer. His favorite is football."

"And that's a problem" I asked confused.

"It is when you bet on the outcomes." he barked.

"Oh" my teary eyes widened in understanding.

"Yeah" he continued. "Well anyway about two years ago Em got in over his head to a high end bookie named Denali

"As in Tanya" I frowned.

"Exactly, well Em owed him huge, he tried to clear himself but he was just in too deep. He couldn't go to mom or dad; they'd already bailed him out more than once and told him if it happened again he was on his own. He was desperate; Denali had sent his goons after him"

"Well what did he do?" I asked desperately.

"What could he do, he came to me, Anthony Mason grandson. He cursed before continuing.

I have a trust fund, even though I can't get the full value until I turn twenty-five but I also have a large annuity every year. Anyway, I took what little I had to Denali hoping I could work out some sort of deal for the rest, he wasn't interested but his daughter was; she wanted me. There is only one thing Denali loves more than his money and that's his daughter. Needless to say he pulled a Godfather."

"A Godfather?"

"Yep, you know" he laughed making a very poor imitation of Marlon Brando. "Make him me an offer he can't refuse".

I groaned.

"As long as I dated his daughter, Emmett could take his time paying him back, everything was going fine, I didn't feel trapped, I liked her well enough I mean Tanya is good-looking and great in bed…"

I looked down.

"I'm sorry Bella I wasn't thinking."

"Go on" I mumbled wanting to hear the rest of the story even though I knew I wasn't going to like it.

He closed his eyes in frustration. "Anyway, that was until last year…that's when Emmett married Rosalie, it gave Tanya the idea to start planning our wedding, one that I never intended on having, I never even proposed. I went to Denali told him I wanted out but he refused, said I had two options. He could call in the loan immediately which I knew was a death sentence for Emmett or he could erase it entirely."

"If you married Tanya." I nodded in understanding.

"You see Bella," he stared into my eyes, it's not that I don't WANT you, its I CAN'T have you."

"So you're going to marry her even though you don't love her?" I asked.

"I don't have a choice, like I said I don't have an objection to her."

"But does she make you happy?"

" No" he answered simply.

"Isn't there any other way?" I asked looking into his green eyes for some type of assurance.

He just shook his head. "Not unless you have 250,000 lying around that I don't know about." He darkly chuckled.

The air from my body whooshed away. That was more money than I could wrap my head around.

"You can't borrow the money from a bank or something?"

"Bella, whose gonna give a kid a 250,000 dollar loan? That doesn't even include his interest. Even with the money I have they would still need a backer, believe me Emmett and I have been through every possible option."

"What does your family think about this?"

"Well Carlisle and Esme, don't know, Emmett and Rosalie are grateful although he feels horrible about the whole thing. I've tried to assure him I'm fine with it, that I love Tanya but I think he suspects the truth and Tanya she doesn't care how she got me just as long as she's got me"

"And she does have her claws in you" I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing Edward, I'm sorry you're in this situation."

"It's ok Bella, really, I'm just sorry you had to get involved in all this, you just have to know it isn't you personally. I don't mean to act like a jackass, I am attracted to you more than I have the right to be, but I have too much at stake."

"I understand but that doesn't mean you can string me along." I huffed.

"I never intented to string you along Bella, I care for you really. Can we still be friends?"

I wanted to tell him no that I couldn't see myself as his friend, that I wanted more but I didn't. A friend was not my first choice but if it was my only choice I would make it work. We had a baby to raise.

"Yes but don't expect me to be hers." I slammed the door as I entered the house.

It was one o'clock Monday morning and I couldn't sleep. I had too many things on my mind. I wasn't sure how Edward had managed it but he had gotten Tanya to forgive him. I had went to see Jake shortly after the argument and ended up telling him the truth, he was upset and now I had more on my plate to deal with than I expected. My biggest concern was that I still hadn't figured out to tell Edward and I was running out of time. My thoughts and sorrows were being drowned in Ben & Jerry's tonight. At least the baby had good taste.

"What are you doing up?" Edward surprised me; jumping on the counter beside me.

I put my spoon in the ice cream and sighed.

"Jake and I had a fight."

I thought I saw him smile but it was gone so quickly I must have imagined it.

"Why aren't you in bed?" I asked handing him a spoon from the drawer below me.

"Tanya snores" he smirked as he dug the spoon in the carton.

I laughed out loud, shaking my head "Figures"

He smiled. "I wouldn't laugh if I were you; you talk in your sleep." he raised his eyeboow.

"I do not" I yelled shoving his arm.

"Yes, you do" he chuckled, licking the back of the spoon. "So what was the fight about?" he asked not meeting my eyes but the floor.

"You" I frowned.

"Me?" his head snapped up, shock on his face.

"Um" I mumbled as I scooped out more ice cream from the carton.

"What about ME?" he asked offended.

"Jacob thinks you're going to steal me from him." I smiled uncomfortably.

"Why would he think that?" He looked nervous as he quickly shoved another spoonful in his mouth.

I shrugged, I knew this is when I should tell him about the baby but I chickened out again.

"He's just jealous, afraid he'll lose me, so afraid, as a matter of fact he proposed."

I heard a strange noise come from beside me; it was Edward choking on his ice cream.

He obviously had not taken the news well, the color was drained from his face, his eyes glazed over and he looked as if any minute he would vomit.

"Are you alright?" I yelled, beating him on the back. It took him a minute to respond.

"What did you tell him?" he demanded.

"I told him I'd think about it." I sighed.

"NO" he shook his head jumping off the counter "NO you can't marry him Bella." He growled.

"Why, Edward?" I stared in his eyes wishing he could read my mind, to know how much I wanted to hear the three words that would keep me from saying yes.

"I WON'T LET YOU" he barked running his hands through his hair again, turning in different directions and than pacing across the kitchen, finally returning to stand with his back toward me.

"Then give me a reason Edward" I begged, hugging him from behind "Give me a reason to tell him no"

He turned and helped me off the counter. Taking me in his arms. He looked helpless and lost. "I CAN'T" he agonized pulling me closer, my face in his hands. "YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND" he argued.

"Please Edward." I cried "Please, just say it, if you just tell me this one time, I'll call Jacob right now, this moment, and tell him no." I pleaded as the tears spilled from my eyes.

He kissed my forehead, "I'm so sorry Bella." His voice cracked in pain. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I know" I hugged him tighter; more tears fell to my cheeks there was no point in begging anymore. This was his chance to have me if he wanted me. If he didn't want me now he never would. I would not trap him with a baby. He would never know.

I pulled away quickly, as my heart was breaking and walked silently back to my room.

I was still crying when I heard my door open. I looked up to find Tanya standing in the shadows.

"What do you want?" I snorted.

"We need to talk." She said without a trace of friendliness, shutting the door behind her. She leaned toward me and started her speech.

"I was wrong about Eddie. He seems more taken with you than I imagined, although I'm not sure why?" she smirked.

I was trying my best to ignore her.

"So I'm here to negotiate with you." She firmly stated.

"I'm not interested, thanks." I clicked on the lamp beside of the bed.

"I want Eddie and I do not intend to let him slip through my fingers." She hissed.

"But he doesn't love you, do you even love him? I challenged.

She shrugged her shoulders. "What's not to love he's young, gorgeous, and rich. and I'll do whatever it takes to keep him and his money. Do you understand me?"

I wished I could have slapped her. "Yes, unfortunately I do." I glared.

"Good. You need to make sure that you send Eddie packing. I don't care how you do it but I'm prepared to make sure you're little inn is set for life." She smiled.

I thought about that for a minute. I would never have to worry about anything again. My baby would be taken care of as well and hopefully never feel trapped as I did; but even with that promise it wasn't worth it.

"I won't do that to Edward." I snapped. "If he wants you fine, but I won't push him out of my life."

Her eyes narrowed. "I tried to be nice. You want to play hard ball here it is, if you care about Edward you will make sure he stays with me or the blood of his brother is on your hands. I will call in that loan so fast that by the time the news gets to him, they will already be identifying the body. Do I make myself clear?" she hissed.

"You would actually do that to him." I asked in sheer disbelief.

"In a heartbeat." She promised.

" What if I'm willing to make another proposition." I offered.

"I 'd be delighted to hear it." She seemed bored.

"If I can guarantee that Edward leaves me will your father agree to disregard the IOU?"

"Daddy will do anything I tell him too." She smiled the sugar coated smirk I hated.

"I want proof from Edward that Emmett's clear and that you won't bother him again and I'll make sure you never have to worry about Edward wanting me." I promised.

She chuckled, smiling at me with a glint in her eye. "I knew you would come around eventually, Edward is out of your league and you know it. You have until Saturday."

"Done, now get out of my room." I ordered. When she left I fell into my bed trying not to think of what I was about to do.

The next morning I met Jake for breakfast at the café and accepted his proposal.


	15. Chapter 13

** Disclaimer:****I do not own Twilight, any location, person or product in this story, no copyright infringement intended. **

Thanks for everybody reading, reviewing and alerting, I really appreciate it. We're getting into the home stretch now. Read, **_REVIEW_** and enjoy. Oh and of course DaisyBell2 you know I couldn't make it sparkle without you. Thanks for putting up with so much craziness!

BPOV

"Well, if you hear anything let us know. Thanks Ms. Cope." Alice frowned and hung up the phone. I was still pacing back and face chewing on my nails.

"Bella you need to relax, this isn't good for the baby" Alice sighed, coming to rub my shoulders.

"This is all my fault!" I said, rubbing my tired eyes.

"No it isn't. We knew he would take the news of you marrying Jake badly, just not this badly." She frowned.

My mind flashed back to last night. I had arranged a special dinner just for our family so that I could announce the news of our engagement.

Charlie begrudgingly congratulated us, Alice glared at me as if I had lost my mind and Tanya, no surprise, was ecstatic. Edward simply excused himself from the table and disappeared. Everyone jumped when we heard the loud shattering of glass shortly after he left the table. I heard the front door slam and the truck screeching out of the driveway. It was now twenty –four hours later and we hadn't heard anything from him. I began to panic while Tanya decided if she was going to worry she would do it while shopping at the mall.

Alice helped me to a chair. "You need to calm down. He couldn't have gone far. Jasper said when they went fishing yesterday with Charlie the truck only had half a tank of gas."

"Oh Alice, what if he's hurt or been in an accident? I swear if anything happens to him I'll never forgive myself." I cried, letting my head fall into my hands.

"Shhh…Bella, seriously take a deep breath and chill out." She said, fidgeting herself. I was about to object when Alice cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Her voice yelled in anticipation."Oh thank God! Okay, yes I'll tell her, thanks Jasper we'll see you in a little bit." She sighed in relief, flipping shut the phone.

"Did they find him?" I begged, grabbing onto her shirt.

"Yes, he was passed out in the truck down by La Push beach."

"Passed out? As in he's drunk?" I retorted, my worry now turning into anger as I rose and started pacing the floor again.

Fifteen minutes later Jasper carried a still drunken Edward into the house. He was laughing, slapping Jasper in the chest while Jasper had a stupid big ass grin at whatever he told him.

I charged at Edward pushing my finger into his chest. "You nearly scared me to death by acting the way you did! Don't you ever do anything like that to me again!" I screamed.

He left Jasper's side and started toward me, backing me toward the corner of the wall. He was actually starting to scare me; his eyes were so black, nowhere near the green I loved, but it wasn't only the color of them that had me worried, it was anger and betrayal displayed in them. I continued to back up; Jasper and Alice were following behind Edward, trying to get him to calm down. He turned to them and told them to shut up before whipping back around and grabbing my wrist.

"I will act however I damn well please with you." He argued. He placed his lips against mine devouring them before he tightened his hand around my wrist and pulled me closer. "It just so happens I'm not the type of guy interested in someone else's _wife._" He spat the word and shoved me back against the wall releasing me as he started up the stairs.

"Are you all right?" Alice asked checking to make sure I was fine physically.

"Yes, he just had too much to drink." I frowned.

"That's an understatement. I saw at least half a bottle of Jack drained and a few beer bottles. It's a wonder he's even walking." Jasper quietly quipped.

Edward had just reached the top of the stairs when Tanya reappeared.

"Oh baby your back, I was so worried." She lied as she put down her bags and went to see him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and glanced at me, before pulling him into a hungry kiss. He greedily kissed her in return. She broke away and pushed him to the side.

"Edward you're drunk!" She stated as if it wasn't obvious.

"Yep." He smirked happily.

"Baby, you never get drunk. You told me you promised your mom that after your dad died that you wouldn't." She whispered as we looked away, trying not to intrude on a private moment.

"No, I promised her I wouldn't drive drunk, there's a difference." He smirked. I bit my lip as I kept myself from walking up to him and knocking that cocky ass grin off his face. "Now how about we go shower baby?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her but he was looking at me from the corner of his eye.

I swear, I honestly think Tanya looked embarrassed. Her eyes grew large and she stuttered an "Okay" before he pulled her into their room. I watched the door close before I turned to Alice and Jasper trying to keep the pain from my face.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I never told him I was pregnant, can you imagine how he would have taken that news." I laughed nervously and I couldn't stop. It was like all the stress of the situation was coming to a boiling point.

"Okay," Alice held out the word, clearly uncomfortable, "I think you need to go upstairs and get some sleep." Alice looked at Jasper with concern.

I nodded my head as Alice climbed up the stairs with me. Tears started to rim my eyes when we reach the top of the stairs and I could hear the ungodly sounds coming from Edwards's room. I hurried past quickly with Alice following close behind and shut the door.

"I'm going to strangle him." I heard Alice mutter under her breath before asking me if I wanted her to stay awhile longer.

"No Alice I'm fine, really. But why don't we all go out to dinner tonight in Port Angeles." I smiled. "Jake said we could do something special to celebrate; maybe the Grecian Room?"

"I'm sorry, I can't tonight. I'm having dinner with Daddy, but how about tomorrow night?" She offered instead.

"Yeah, I have to run it by Jake but I don't see how that would be a problem." I smiled as best I could.

"Bella, please don't do this with Jake, your just making a bigger mess out of an already complicated situation. I really think you should you just tell Edward about the baby." She begged.

"No Alice, I have my reasons. Besides, I couldn't stand the thought of _her _as a step-mother. He's better off not knowing." I defended myself.

"But Bella…"

"Promise me Alice, promise me you won't interfere, you won't tell him anything."

She looked pained, like it was actually hurting her to agree, but she finally promised wrapping her pinky around mind.

"Now get some rest, if you need anything I'll be downstairs for a little while longer." She smiled as I snuggled into my pillow and instantly went to sleep as my head hit the pillow.

EPOV

"Would you stop looking at me like that, please?" Tanya begged as we drove to the Grecian Room.

"You could have asked me if I wanted to go before accepting the invitation." I snapped again for the fifth time. I didn't mean to take it out on her but when Jake suggested that she join them for dinner she didn't hesitate to say yes. I really don't think the others were thrilled with the situation either.

I pulled up to the valet and handed him the keys to the Volvo, I had missed driving it.

We walked down a small set of marble steps that led from the lobby into a beautifully decorated ballroom. A band played and people danced across the floor. Everything was decorated in white and gold with springs of greenery throughout the pillars. We were escorted to our table by a rude waiter who practically drooled over my date. I pulled Tanya's seat out for her. She looked amazing tonight in her sequin leopard print gown, her hair layered against her pale skin. I thought no one could have matched her beauty that is until I saw Bella.

She was in a silky midnight blue dress with thin spaghetti straps on her delicate shoulders; the hem of her dress swayed softly against her knees. Her hair was held back by a large white flower; small curly tendrils gently cascading on her neck. I watched her beautiful face gently take a drink from her water glass and her beautiful brown eyes peeked at me underneath those long lashes, they darkened quickly and she blushed not from embarrassment but from being uncomfortable.

I felt ashamed as I took my own seat. The last two days seemed to flash before my eyes. The insistence of Tanya that we stay with her mother until school resumed in a week, my own strained conversation with Carlisle over my reluctance to resume my medical classes, and worst yet, when Bella announced her intention to marry that neanderthal. I felt as if my world was crumbling. I honestly didn't expect her to sit around while I was marrying another person, I wasn't that idiotic, but the fact that she had said yes to him so quickly is what got to me. Could she not have waited until I had at least left? I felt as if she had thrown the engagement in my face. The news was too much. I excused myself with every intention of going to my room to sulk but when I passed the mirror the reflection of my failures stared back at me and I grabbed it from the wall and threw it across the room. I had to get out of there.

It was halfway down the road as all the memories played in my head of Bella and I and I wanted to just shut them out. I had just passed a liquor store when the idea hit. I made a u-turn in the middle of the road and went in to find my relief. The bottle of Jack Daniels was an impulse in case all else failed. I really didn't have much intention on using it.

I drove for awhile before I saw the turnoff to La Push beach. It would be vacant this late in the evening and I decided I would pull in and have a few drinks. I had promised my mother I wouldn't drink and drive as that idiotic decision of another had cost my father his life so I took the keys out of the ignition and pitched them down the bank before opening my beer. The memories of Bella and me in the cabin came as I emptied the last one and suddenly my presence had been replaced with Jacob; him touching her the way I had, her saying his name. I opened up the bottle of Jack and soon relief came in the form of passing out.

The next memory was of Jasper pulling me from the seat and cussing me out, telling me how upset Bella had been and how stupid I was for scaring her to death, that she had enough to worry about without me adding to it. He mumbled more incoherent babble before throwing me in his mustang threatening to kill me if I puked and taking off toward Bella's.

"She broke my heart, Jazz." My still buzzed self senselessly chattered.

"You broke hers first." He argued as he shifted gears. "She's just trying to move on."

I nodded as I thought about that but he was wrong. She had done it out of spite. She knew I hated Jacob.

As he carried me in the house I remembered a joke that I wanted to tell Jasper, one I thought he'd appreciate. It was about a blonde who…well let's just say Alice and Bella, probably wouldn't approve of the humor.

I had just finished telling him the punch line and slapped him on the chest as he laughed glad he got it, when Bella attacked me saying how dare I scare her as if she cared. Well I would hurt her like she hurt me.

Now looking back I realized that my decisions were not made with a clear head and I wanted to desperately apologize to her but I'd done enough damage in her life, my days for making excuses were over.

We all sat quietly and made small talk, ate a lovely dinner and watched as Alice and Jasper danced. Tanya and I made a few rounds across the dance floor ourselves all the while Bella remained seated. It was getting late and Tanya had already asked to leave more than once. Jake thankfully asked Tanya to one more dance with him and she agreed so I scooted my chair over to Bella in a last ditch effort to smooth things over before I left.

"Are you angry with me?" I asked as she stared down at her water.

"No, actually." She smiled weakly. "I'm just glad you're alright."

I nodded my head. "You know, I don't know if I told you this but Denali let Emmett out of his contract as an early wedding present." I smiled, awkwardly looking for _something _to talk about.

She weakly smiled back. "That's great Edward, it seems like we both have something to celebrate."

"Would you like to dance than?" I smiled my famous grin, the one no woman could resist…except apparently Bella.

"No thank you, I'm not a very good dancer." She chuckled.

"Ah well than you've never had a good dance partner." I teased holding out my hand for her. She looked as if she was considering the offer.

"You know if you don't come with me, I'll just start dancing her beside you without a partner and make a scene." I eyeballed her letting her know that I wasn't kidding. She immediately stood up and took my hand.

I led her to the dance floor commenting that she looked dazzling this evening which in turn made her face blush again with beautiful crimson. She hid her face in my chest as we began to dance to the classic "The Way You Look Tonight".

BPOV

Edward held me tightly and I wouldn't have it any other way. Tomorrow he would be heading to Seattle with Tanya and our lives would change again forever. I didn't want to think about how empty my life would be without Edward as I placed my head against his shoulder and tried to keep the tears from spilling as I listened contently to the words of the beautiful song playing. Now forevermore every time I would here this song Edward would come to my mind. It would be "our song".

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you...  
And the way you look tonight._

Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight.

With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart...  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart.

Lovely ... Never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it ?  
'Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight.

I don't know how I managed to not step on his feet as we swayed across the dance floor, just holding each other, not daring to ruin the moment with unnecessary words, knowing this was our last goodbye. He stared into my eyes as if painting a portrait for his memory. Finally we stopped and he placed my hair behind my ear and smiled unsteadily, glancing at me one final time before kissing my cheek and disappearing from the room.

I ran after him into the lobby of the fancy hotel where the Grecian Room resided hoping to catch him before he left with Tanya, hoping I could tell him how much I would miss him when I heard a loud argument on the stairs. I looked to see Jacob holding Tanya by the waist and Jasper holding Alice by her arms, the girls were arguing back and forth; ready to rip each other apart.

"What's going on?" Edward asked as we both climbed the massive staircase which led to the rest of the hotel.

"I'll tell you what's going on! This trailer trash your about to call your wife was hitting on Jasper." Alice lunged again toward her throat.

"Oh get over yourself you little fashion ignorant sprite. I was simply adjusting his tie." She defended herself but I could tell she was lying and so could Alice.

"Oh I'm going to kill you!" Alice screamed, Jasper holding her back with effort.

"Stop it both of you, now!" I yelled.

"You stay out of this." Tanya shouted at me. "I'm tired of you sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong not to mention throwing yourself at Eddie; he wouldn't have your raunchy ass." She shouted.

"He already has." Alice hatefully blurted out.

"Alice!" I snapped, my mouth falling open as Edward groaned.

"Wait, what? You slept with her!" Tanya screeched at Edward as she fought to release herself from Jacob's grip.

"Tanya, I…" was as far as he got before she slapped him hard but surprisingly a small grin appeared on his face.

"And YOU!" She screamed with venom, grabbing my arm and squeezing it so tightly that I knew it would leave a bruise. "I will make sure that you won't ever bother me again!"

She pushed me away with such force that I lost my balance. I felt my feet teetering at the edge of the step, my body going back before I could stop. I saw Edward and Jake both reach for me but it was too late. I heard Alice screaming and the sound of heavy steps running toward me as I fell down the stairs before hitting the landing, my head banging on the marble and the darkness that ensued.

EPOV

We all sat in the emergency room, waiting for any type of news on Bella. I had angrily sent a repentant Tanya back to the inn to pack her things and head to Seattle. I knew deep down she didn't mean to hurt Bella but I was still mad, and though I didn't want to, I assured her I would be there tomorrow night. I couldn't leave until I knew Bella was fine.

Alice was sitting in the orange padded chair beside me quietly, Jasper rubbing her shoulders. I simply held my head in my hands and prayed. We had heard nothing since they brought her in about an hour ago.

Jake left a few minutes earlier to pick up Charlie. He blamed me for everything and had already threatened my life. All in all it had been a banner evening. Ten minutes later, a doctor arrived with news that Bella was awake and we could go see her one at a time so we wouldn't overwhelm her. Alice seemed relieved and made the first visit but kept it short. I waited eagerly outside the door for her to finish. When she did, I stood quickly to enter but Alice stopped me when I felt her arm on mine.

"Edward, there's something I have to tell you before you go into her room, promise me you won't flip out or I won't let you see her." She said seriously.

"Wait, is something wrong?" I asked, starting to panic.

"Edward, I hate to be the one to do this, it's really Bella's place, but since it will come out soon anyway," she paused as if trying to convince herself.

"What is it Alice, your scaring me." I begged for an answer.

"She's pregnant Edward." Alice said with no emotion.

My legs beneath me gave out and I fell back into my chair. A million questions went through my mind but I choked on the one that I needed the answer to the most.

"Is, is it mine?" I croaked.

Alice looked at me blankly, like she was trying to decide something and then she told me that if I wanted the answer I would have to talk to Bella.

I stood up and nodded my head and walked dazedly into the hospital room where Bella sat in bed laughing at something on the TV. When she heard me she looked up and smiled trying to sit up without tangling the tubes that were protruding from her arms.

"Hey, sorry to give you such a scare." Bella joked.

"Is it mine?" Were the only words that my mouth could form.

She took a sharp intake of breath but before she answered we were interrupted by a doctor.

"Ms. Swan, looks like you took quite a tumble." The doctor whose badge read Dr. Gerandy took a look at Bella's chart.

"That's an understatement." She retorted as he laughed.

"Well let's see, your chart says your eight weeks pregnant, is that correct?" Bella nodded her head.

"Ok than, let's see how things look." He said pulling his stool and a machine a little closer. I got up to leave but Bella asked me to stay.

I uncomfortably sat back down and she reached for my hand as the doctor squeezed a thick amount of some type of jelly looking stuff on her stomach, placing a computer mouse on top. I knew as a medical student I should know the names of this type of equipment but at that moment my world stopped.

I was overcome with the sound of a heartbeat thudding regularly around me. It was the most amazing thing I think I've ever heard in my life. I was in awe, and then I saw it. On the monitor was a small alien. I was so absorbed by it my mouth fell open and I watched enthralled. In a few short minutes the doctor turned off machine and the heartbeat stopped breaking the spell.

"Well, everything looks good, the baby is still well protected thanks to being so low in the pelvic area, and your scans came back clean so it looks like your more bruised than anything else, however your blood pressure is above what we like to see and you hit your head pretty hard so we'll be keeping you overnight just for observation." He smiled as Bella groaned. He patted her knee and cleaned her stomach, writing a few other notes on her chart, before he left to go check on his other patients.

"Bella, that was amazing." I laughed, standing and than sitting again. "I mean wow, that is just…wow," I ran my hands through my hair, my uncontrollable smile saying it all even though I couldn't find words, Bella didn't have any problem finding hers though.

"It's not yours Edward." She frowned breaking my heart.

"What?" I stopped snapping my head to her. My chest felt like it was actually collapsing, I couldn't breathe.

"The baby isn't yours, its Jakes, that's why we're getting married." She sighed fidgeting with her blanket.

"Bella, are you sure, you know I mean…it could be."

"But it isn't" she stated firmly "I stopped taking my birth control after Jake came back so I would make sure I got pregnant before he left again."

"You purposely trapped him," I said shocked. She was well aware of how I felt about someone who would do that.

"Yes, it was the only way I knew of to keep him, and I thought if I could show him someone else was interested in me, make him jealous…"

"You used me." I grabbed my jacket from the back of my chair and started to storm out the door.

"Edward," she stopped me. I turned to see the deceit in her eyes. "Please don't hate me." Her voice was barely audible as tears rolled down her cheeks.

I slammed the door on my way out in response.

_Two months later_

"Em, have you seen mom?" I yelled as I searched for my anatomy book.

"Nope. Rosie have you seen mom?" Emmett shouted into the kitchen at his wife.

"I'm not deaf Em, I think she's upstairs." Rosalie answered as she resumed her place on the couch beside Emmett with a whole container of peanut butter and a spoon. I wanted to make a smart remark but he gave me a death glare. Things had really changed for the better since Tanya and I moved back home. The stress over Emmett's loaming loan was now gone and he and Rose got back to their normal wisecracking selves, even our parents noticed that they seemed happier than usual.

I however was still wound up tighter than a freaking top. Tanya had me doing something every day as our wedding date grew closer. It was now less than three weeks away and I was busy with everything from tuxedo fittings to seating arrangements, that on top of classes was overkill but what had made me lose my mind was the wedding invitation I received in the mail yesterday. Bella was getting married in two days and had the audacity to invite me. I took one look and threw it in the trash.

I found my mother in my room picking up my clothing and placing them in the large wicker basket. I leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"What's that for?" She asked, surprised at the gesture.

"For taking care of me, especially my laundry." I smiled.

"Well I'm glad you appreciate me, Edward, it's nice to feel loved when often you feel neglected." She patted my cheek. "What can I help you with?" She smiled

"Have you seen my anatomy book?" I raised my fingers to my eyes.

She giggled. "You know you remind me of your father when you do that, you look just alike." She smiled softly as she continued to pick up my clothing. I bent down to help. She again looked surprised.

"I owe you an apology, I never knew how much work you did, until I was on my own, and I've been arrogant. I'll try to help out more around the house, except with the laundry itself. Bella tried to teach me but she lost all hope." I teased, though it was completely true.

My mother's face was an open book; I could tell she wanted to pry, to speak her mind and yet she felt this wasn't her place.

"Just say it mom." I frowned. "I can tell you have something on your mind"

"Edward, you seem to talk about this girl so much lately, I think she's had an effect on you. You seem to have changed so very much since you were away."

"I'm sorry, I hadn't noticed." I slumped my shoulders. I never wanted to be a disappointment, especially to my mother.

"No Edward, that wasn't what I meant at all. You seem more," she looked for the right word, "grounded."

"Oh well, I guess it's because I had opportunity to appreciate what I have."

She looked at me as if she had never seen me before, as if someone had taken the place of her son.

"Edward come with me." She smiled gently placing the basket on floor. "I want to show you something"

I followed my mother into her study, a room that we were forbidden to enter unless we were asked. I had only been in this room a few times, usually in response to failing grades, fights or, I grinned, girls in my room.

My mother went behind the desk to a small painting of her and my father the day of their wedding. I was surprised that she kept it. As much as she loved Carlisle it had always hung on the wall and, to my knowledge, Carlisle never objected. She slid the painting to the side to show a small safe which she proceeded to open and pull out a small black box.

"Edward, do you know what this is?" She asked handing me the case.

"A ring?" I guessed not feeling in the mood for my mother's illogical games.

"Yes, but it's not just _any_ ring Edward. Do you know who it belonged to?"

I shook my head, expecting her to say it belonged to her mother and now she wanted Tanya to have it.

"It was Anthony Mason's ring." She smiled. "He bought it for a young woman he was smitten with. This was to be her engagement ring. Do you remember her name?" She asked, a smile teased upon her face.

"Isabella." I exhaled, my breath rushing out of my body.

"He went back for her you know, but he was too late, she was already married. On his deathbed he said that was his only regret in life; that he had waited so long to go back."

"Why are you telling me this, mom?" I asked, pain clearly chiseled upon my face.

"Edward, I love you and as your mother I want you to be happy, and I will always stand by your decisions." She smiled. "Even when I think they are mistakes." She looked at the window where Tanya sat on the hood of her car, waiting impatiently and tapping her foot in irritation.

"But mom, she's getting married, she's happy, she's having a baby." I cried in frustration, handing her back the ring. "Not to mention she's not the person I thought she was."

"No, you keep it." She said patting my hand. "Think about things for a few days. It's up to you to determine how you feel about Bella and her child. For Carlisle and I raising you boys was no different than if Emmett was my own and Carlisle feels the same way. Sometimes extra baggage can make the trip more memorable" She smiled. "Whatever you decide, I will be here to support you but know this, in the words of Sydney Smith, "'Regret for the things we did can be tempered by time; it is regret for the things we did not do that is inconsolable.'"

She hugged me softly than left me with my thoughts. I heard her soft heels pad against the wood floor as she returned to my room. I took a moment and opened the small box. Inside was nothing like the lavish ring that Tanya begged and pouted for from Tiffany's. It was a small, simple gold band with four small rectangle diamonds. They didn't sparkle and they were aged, but it was beautiful, it was simplicity. It was Bella.

I quickly shut the offensive box, placing it on my mother's desk for her to return to the safe at a later date. Bella had made her decision to marry Jacob. I couldn't go back now and destroy someone else's family. I wouldn't. I would marry Tanya as I promised her father I would, continue my medical classes and live the life everyone expected of me.

Somewhere in the back of my mind though I couldn't get rid of the two words that haunted me the most; "What if…"


	16. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Twilight, any location, person or product in this story, no copyright infringement intended. **

**A/N-Hey guys thanks for such an amazing response to last chapter. This is not the last chapter but we are getting close. Special thanks to DaisyBell2 for her amazing help. So this is the chapter that I've had written for about two months, seriously! I've been dying to post it and see your reactions. ENJOY & REVIEW…please .**

Time had finally caught up with me; today was October twenty-seventh, my wedding day. I was slightly trembling as Alice and I made our way into the cold, empty sanctuary of the usually inviting church. My best friend (and maid of honor) flipped the switches, illuminating the brown carpet and pews. The church was decorated simply in fall colors, bouquets of sunflowers sat by the altar in large vases. The small cherry piano sat to the right, the large organ on the left. Candles were set in the windows and sunflowers and greenery lined the pews. I took in a sharp breath when I realized how large the stretch was from the arch to the altar. It was the first time I had seen it decorated. I had chosen not to have a rehearsal dinner, partly because I would just be repeating the minister anyway and partly because I was afraid I would chicken out.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked concerned. "It's not too late to call this off you know." She so helpfully suggested.

I looked at her for a long time. "Everything's perfect." I fibbed, knowing that wasn't exactly true. If everything was perfect, I would be marrying _him_ instead… I quickly brushed the thought away like I would a mosquito. "I'm fine," I smiled "let's get this over with." I trudged forward and headed toward the small room Alice pointed me too.

Two and a half hours later, I was inside the back room of the church, fidgeting on the small platform as Alice scurried around, making sure everything was perfect. I could hear her amber colored dress as it skimmed the checkered linoleum floor of the drab cream colored room.

"Would you please stop!" She huffed, agitated as she fingered some loose strands of my up swept hair.

"I'm sorry Alice, I'm just a little nervous." I half smiled. She didn't say anything as she began to spray my hair.

I tried not to glance in the mirror, but when I did, I didn't really recognize the person before me; my normally dull hair shined as it lay twisted elegantly on the back of my head. My eyelids were shaded a light warm neutral color and my lips were stained a light caramel.

My dress was simple but beautiful, it was something I probably would have chosen myself and was surprised when Alice had picked it out. I loved the detail of the empire waist and small rosettes thankfully minimizing the small bump I tried to hide. My favorite part of the dress though was the shear material that crossed in the back while the chiffon skirt gently draped over the small ballet slippers that were on my feet. My Grams would hardly say white was an appropriate color for a girl in my situation, but I wore it anyway. I always thought that Grams was a bit old fashioned.

I had given Alice total control of this wedding and she had not disappointed me. I never asked any questions as I trusted her completely, and she went out of her way to make this and every other detail of this wedding an elegant, but in my opinion unnecessary, affair. I would have been happy going to the courthouse in my jeans and t-shirt but Jake was insistent on a big wedding. He wanted, no needed, the good publicity.

So here I stood, getting ready to marry a man that I didn't truly love, in front of a few hundred people, most of whom I didn't know.

"Thank you Alice, for everything." I said, tears in the corner of my eyes.

"You're welcome." She blubbered up as well. "I would do anything for you, you know that right?"

I nodded my head and she gently hugged me. "You look amazing Bella, but I wished things would have worked out for you and…"

"No Alice," I interrupted her, "don't say his name, not today, please." I begged.

She grabbed my hand and squeezed it. We looked at each other for a long time before a knock on the huge wooden door that made both of us jump. The door made a popping noise as it opened and Jasper looked at us. Something about his facial expression looked off, he had always disapproved of this wedding, but now he seemed disturbed seeing me in my gown.

"Can I speak to you a moment Alice, in private?" Jasper stared at her.

"Sure Jazz." She said a little unsure, shrugging at me. She started to slip out of the room before turning, "I'll be right back." She said as the heavy door slammed shut behind me.

Alone in the room, thinking of everything that had happened to me, I felt my nerves take over. I wished desperately that Grams was here to tell me what to do. Thinking of her reminded me that I wasn't wearing her pearls which Charlie had saved for me to wear on this occasion. I knew my hands would be shaking so badly that I would never get the small golden clasp to latch. I closed my eyes, biting my lip, waiting for Alice to return to help me.

I stood with my eyes clamped shut, afraid the image of myself in the wedding dress would send me over the edge into a full-scale panic attack. I started whispering to myself, reassuring my heart that I was doing the right thing by marrying Jake, making a list of Jake's attributes and reasons he would make a good husband and hopefully father when I heard the door pop open again, alerting me of Alice's return.

"Can you help me with my necklace; it's beside my purse on the table."I stammered, directing her to the pearls, taking a deep breath as I felt them slid onto my throat. I gingerly placed my fingers on them and hesitantly asked the question I'd been casting doubt upon all day.

"Am I making a mistake?" My voice cracked, hoping and praying Alice would reassure me that I was doing what was best even if she didn't believe it herself.

"Yes." Said a hushed, velvet voice from behind me.

My eyes flew open to see Edward's solemn reflection standing in the mirror behind me. I felt my legs crumble beneath me as Edward caught me before I hit the ground.

He gently helped me regain my balance on the platform. "Hello Princess." He said softly, with a nervous unsteady grin.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded in a quiet voice, barely regaining my composure.

"I was invited."He pulled a crumpled invitation addressed to him from the pocket of his black tailored suit as proof. "I'm sorry I didn't RSVP." He teased.

"Edward." I warned him, waiting for an explanation, not finding his little joke funny. His presence would only make this more difficult and I planned on doing bodily harm to whoever sent him the invitation.

"Bella, you can't marry him." He pleaded with his eyes; the emerald tie he wore made them especially vibrant.

"Edward, don't start this, not now, you shouldn't even be here." I cried gathering my dress in my hands and stepping down from the platform. I began to reach the door. "You need to leave."

"I'm not leaving, at least not yet. I went through a lot of trouble to get here and I almost had to go twelve rounds with Jasper in order to get five minutes with you, so you're going to hear me out." He said, pinning me into the corner, one arm on either side of my head against the wall.

"Nothing you can say will change my mind." I said firmly. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Not even that I'm crazy about you, that I want you to run away with me?" He coaxed.

"You know I can't do that to Jake."I pretended to be shocked although the idea was tempting. "He's the father of my baby." I tried reassuring him and myself.

Edwards face became suddenly enraged. He slammed his fist into wall next to my head making me jump.

"Damn it Bella, stop lying to me!" He said his teeth clinched, his eyes fierce. "I was an idiot to believe that lie the first time; I'm not falling for it again." He growled.

My eyes widened in disbelief as he stared deeply into them.

"You're not a good liar, so I never dreamed you would try to keep something that important hidden from me." He chuckled darkly as he shook his head. "I was stupid to believe you so easily, to have moved on with Tanya without questioning it, but the more I thought about it, the churning feeling in the pit of my stomach that something wasn't right never went away. Something didn't add up, and it took me a very long time to realize that it was the dates. The night of the accident, when the doctor checked your chart, he said you were eight weeks along. I counted it up Bella that would have been right around the night at the cabin not after Jake came back. I was about to write it off as a miscalculation until Emmett shoved yesterday's morning paper under my nose and the proof I was looking for hit me like a ton of bricks." Edward pulled a piece of newspaper from his pocket, handing it to me. The headline in big, bold, black letters.

_**WSU Star Expelled for Steroid Use.**_

"Everything suddenly clicked like the final missing piece of a puzzle. I should have recognized his crazy mood swings you were always complaining about, as 'roid rages, because we studied it in one of my medical classes last year. I will tell you that another side effect is infertility. Jake can't have children, can he?"

Edwards tone was heated. "Admit it Bella, you've known all along that baby is mine." He accused, making me take in a large breath.

"Why would I lie to you?" I tried to deny it, avoiding his eyes by looking at the buttons on his shirt. He knew my inadvertence confirmed the truth.

"I thought about that myself." he placed his head close to me and whispered, "I came up with a few possibilities on the plane ride last night. Would you like to hear them?"

"Not particularly." I huffed, wishing someone would come in, to check on the bride.

"Too bad." He snorted, making my eyes return to his sculptured face.

"At first thought, I wondered if it was because you loved Jake so much that you you'd rather lie to me and live your life happily with him but I immediately scratched that theory." He frowned. "No matter how much you try to convince me of that bullshit, I won't buy it."

I squirmed uncomfortably but Edward just continued.

"Then I thought Tanya, but I tossed that idea as well. You wouldn't have hurt me like that just to get rid of me for her sake. I know what happened between you too, and maybe you were just keeping up your end of the bargain with her. She spilled everything to me while we were fighting. Did I mention we split up?"

I didn't know what to say so I just shook my head. What came next made my mouth fall open.

"It was a very nasty breakup by the way. She wasn't very happy that I told her that I would rather clean toilets with you than sleep with her. I got a hairdryer to the head for that, by the way." He grinned to himself no doubt remembering the memory.

"I figure her father may have me killed for kicking her out like I did but he might change his mind when Rose produces some very illicit pictures of her on her recent trip to New York, wearing very little other than an engagement ring . " He laughed darkly and I was beginning to wonder about his sanity.

My heart was jumping from my chest as his face came slightly closer to my own.

"My final theory, I believe, is most plausible." he smirked as if proud of his conclusion.

"And what theory is that?" I softly muttered.

"It might be egotistical of me but, I think you love me so much that you lied to protect yourself." He watched my reaction carefully. The next words came out softer. "I dragged you along and hurt you, badly, to the point that you don't trust me to love you without hurting you. You didn't want to trap me and you didn't want to be a default to Tanya. I think you've always had the strange notion that you would always only be nothing more than second best, although looking back, what other conclusion did I give you?" He frowned looking at the ground.

"Of course I'm sure Tanya didn't help the situation with her ranting either. I owe you quite a few apologizes for my behavior as well as hers. I honestly did not know she had treated you so badly. "

My eyes started to water, but I held back the tears.

"You're _theory _is completely absurd." I shook my head not wanting to admit he'd hit the nail straight on the head.

"Is it? Because that sounds exactly like something you would do, Bella." Ours eyes locked for a very long time before the door slightly opened and Alice reluctantly entered.

"You have to leave now Edward." She said regretfully. "Jake has arrived and if he catches you back here..." She shuddered.

"OK, Alice, I'll just be one more minute." He said quietly. She nodded and disappeared as quietly as she appeared.

He returned his dark glaring eyes at me. "Now with all that said," He clenched his teeth trying to calm himself. "I have to say I'm still angry that you lied to me about my baby regardless of my past behavior. I deserved to know and one day we will _discuss_ that issue further but I don't think now is an appropriate time but I do have one question, one I can't figure out?"He looked sad.

"Why did you want me to stay for the ultrasound? Was it just to want to hurt me, to scare me away?" He looked lost and my heart melted for a moment.

"I just wanted you to see our baby, one time, you deserved that much" I said truthfully.

He placed his hands around my arms, "Please Bella, I'm_ begging_ you, please don't marry him, Bella, he's not right for you. I swear I won't hurt you again. I want us to be a family." he pleaded. "I lo…"

"There is no 'us'." I blinked, my heart hardening again, the sarcasm rising from somewhere deep inside me. "You had your chance, so many in fact that I lost count, and you continued to pick her over me. I begged you that night just to tell me you loved me and you said you couldn't do it, so don't you dare say it to me now, not on my wedding day!" I stated with a harsh, cold, voice.

"I wish you would reconsider." He said with no emotion, finally releasing me from the wall, giving up in defeat, placing his hands in his pockets. I turned for the door when his voice stopped me. "But I want you to know, it was never a choice between you and Tanya, it was always you. Tanya was only an obligation."

I turned my head over my shoulder. "I know that," I nodded, "just like I know this baby is the only reason you're here now, another obligation." I mocked him. His down trodden face now contorted with anger.

"NO!" He said through clinched teeth, spinning me around to face him, his eyes smoldering. "That's an incentive, but not the reason. Regardless of whether you pick him or me I'll be part of our child's life, but that doesn't change the fact that I want you." His voice was heated, he paused before continuing.

"I've wanted you from the first time I met you, I just didn't realize it. Each moment we were together, I fell a little harder like the night we went to the movies or our picnic in the gazebo; it's the little things that make me crazy for you. The way your hair never stays where it should, how you bit your lip when you're nervous, the fire that burns in your eyes when you're fighting for something, or your ability to turn any event into a medical emergency, but especially, " he laughed "especially when you lose that damn temper of yours ." He paused, shaking his head.

"The night we made love was the best night of my life and it nearly killed me to think I had to let you go. Do you realize that we're making the same mistakes our grandparents made? They married others but we're never truly happy. I don't want that to happen to us. We've been given another chance, and I don't want to screw that up. I want to spend my life with you and _that_ Bella Swan is why I am here."

"It's too late Edward, I …" but he placed his fingers gently over my lips, silencing me.

"I know you feel it too, but you won't take time to listen to your heart instead of that thick skull of yours. You seem determined to marry Jacob, and if that's what you truly want, I won't stop you but I will not leave this church until you promise to be his for life. I'm not giving up on you, not again."

He moved his hand and gently wiped a tear that escaped my eye. "I love you Isabella. It's a poor excuse for what I'm doing, but it's still true, and you need hear it from me, even if you are too stubborn to accept it."

He kissed my cheek chastely, "You look beautiful by the way," He whispered. The next part was so low I barely caught it. "Almost as lovely as the first day I saw you." With those final words, he quickly escaped into the sanctuary, never looking back.

Alice returned a moment later, hissing something under her breath about ruining everything she had done in the last few hours, and helped me fix the makeup that had been smeared by the unexpected barrage of tears. I blamed it on my hormones, but I don't think she bought it.

The little room soon became over crowded with well wishers. It wouldn't be long now, I thought as I calmed myself down and waited patiently until all but my closest family and friends remained. As I watched the small clock on the wall silently countdown my doom, I realized time had officially stopped. I couldn't stand it any longer. My mind reverted back to my conversation with Edward.

"Did you invite him?" I gave a death glare to the most likely suspect but she shook her head in denial.

"Believe me Bella, you know I think this wedding is a mistake and I would love to take credit for it but I didn't send the invitation, I promised you I wouldn't interfere. I wish you wouldn't do this though, I can't stand watch my best friend make a decision I know she'll regret." Alice pouted.

"Well if it wasn't you than who was it? Jake? I poured on the sarcasm waiting on her to confess until a gravelly voice spoke up.

"Ummm, I did Bells." Charlie muttered as he stood looking at his feet in an outdated gray stripped suit and tie.

"You?" My mouth stood agape. I was completely flabbergasted. He was the last person I would have ever have thought to get involved.

Alice, who also seemed staggered by the confession, decided it was time to start silently slipping people into their seats. When everyone but my father and I were left, I interrogated him.

"How could you dad? I thought you wanted me to marry Jake. He's like the son you've never had. You love him."

"Bella, do you think I'm blind? I have watched you and Edward fighting your attraction all summer and even an old lonely hermit like me can tell you love him. Yes, Jake is a like a son but you are _my_ daughter. I love _you,_ not Jake. I want you to be happy and I've seen with my own eyes that Edward makes you happy."

"But dad, Jake and I, we'll be happy." I tried to comfort his worried mind.

"Trust me on this kiddo, companionship and love are two different things. Sue and I are companions. There is no real feeling. It's like the way a puppy and a boy are happy. But Bella, the love I felt for your mother was something amazing, probably the most amazing thing I've ever felt, something you never quite get over no matter who else comes into your life, even if it only lasted a short time; it was that kind of all consuming love that created you, just like the love you shared with Edward created my grandchild." he said gently laying his hand on my stomach.

"How did you…? " I asked in a gasp. Alice was the only one I ever told that the baby was not Jake's.

"I saw it, the moment you came home from the cabin. It was the look your mother had after we ummm, errr, well anyway," he looked at his scuffed black shoes, "she just glowed with it and I saw it on your face even though it was buried under a lot of pain."

"We aren't meant to be together, all we do is argue." I whispered.

"Bella, you two bicker because you're both so passionate for one another. I don't know of a couple better suited for each other than you two." He huffed.

Jasper peaked his head through the door. "It's time" He announced, obviously uncomfortable interrupting a private moment.

"We're coming." I said, trying to smile back, wiping the tears from my eyes. That was probably the longest and most heartfelt speech Charlie had ever given, and I was about to ignore it.

"Why are you fighting this so hard Bella?" He begged. "It's time to put yourself first, start living your life, have the love you deserve, not one you're settling for. My heart is old but if it gives out at least I can say I lived my life to the fullest, even if I got hurt, can you?"

I didn't answer him; I simply stared at my shoes. I was still taking in what my father had said when the music echoed from the front of the church.

I paused as the wide earthy doors swung open, letting me absorb my surroundings; I gazed around the packed church, finding Edward sitting in back pew, his head, at the moment bowed, his hands clasped together, as if saying some type of prayer. Jake glanced his way a grim line replaced his lips for a moment.

The Wedding March began to pound in my ears and I watched as the entire church turned to get a glimpse of me about proceed down the long white cloth, covered in sunflower petals. The tears flooded my eyes again. I wanted to just run from the church and never look back, but I didn't. I quickly tightened my grip on fathers arm needing his support, knowing I could never make it if I didn't. I glanced at my father's worried expression.

"Bella," he leaned down to whisper, "_please,_ you don't need to do this." Charlie begged.

I gathered what little strength I had left and placed my hand over his heart in assurance, staring deep in his eyes pleading for him to understand. "I do".

He nodded his head unhappily as I took in a deep breath, forcing a smile on my face, not daring to look at Edward. I took my first step of the never ending aisle toward a smiling Jacob Black.

A/N- ouch, ouch, stop throwing rocks at me… instead click the little button and tell me how you really feel-LOL!


	17. Chapter 15

A/N-I don't own Twilight.

Hi guys me again. I know I've been away longer than I should have been. Thanks to ABEAR4 for getting my bottom in gear again. This chapter had a hard time coming together and I hope you're not disappointed because well…the next chapter is the Epilogue. Please excuse any mistakes because I wanted to get this up quickly so it's going unbeta'd. Anyway thanks to you all for reading, my amazing beta DaisyBell2 for your all your hard work on this story and please leave me your reviews because you know I love them!

"Breathe!" Alice said huffing in and out; her cheeks puffing back and forth as I copied her motion. Sweat was pouring from my face, my hair was wet and matted and I was in the worse pain I had ever felt in my entire life.

"I'll kill him." Said my demonic voice as I squeezed Alice hand tighter and she winced with pain. "Why did I ever marry him?" I cried.

She just looked at me and shrugged, but we both knew the answer to that.

"Just calm down," she tried to ease my frustration looking out the small window in the door. "I'll see what's keeping the nurse." She fidgeted with the button.

"Screw the nurse, where the hell is he?" I yelled.

" How should I know you're the one who kicked him out of the house telling him that he was driving you crazy and you needed alone time." She gently pushed my hair back.

"That was before I went into Labor early!" I screamed.

The doctor and nurse finally came back and checked me. "Alright Bella, looks like its show time, are you ready?" he placed on a set of plastic gloves as a cocky grin appeared on his face. I wanted to smack it right off.

"NO, I'm not doing anything until that jackass gets here!" I screamed again.

Just then said jackass rushed through the door.

"Bella, I got here as fast as I could, are you ok? Geez, you look like crap." he said unintentionally as his mouth hadn't yet caught up with his brain. I just gave him a death glare and he actually stepped back.

"Edward, glad you could join us; your wife was just saying how much she missed you." The doctor teased.

"Oh, hey, yeah I know I heard her professing her love clear down the hall." He chuckled.

Alice gave me a kiss on the forehead and said she was going back to the waiting room; she gave Edward a look and smile as if she were communicating to him without saying anything. I barely noticed her leave as I gripped Edward's arm as the next contraction hit, trying to keep the tears from falling around me. He took his thumb and gently wiped one away, just as he did the day of our wedding, my mind took me back to the moment where everything changed between us.

_Flashback_

I had finished walking down the aisle toward Jacob, he was smiling intently at me as I joined his side, and I vaguely remember hearing Charlie mumble something about giving me away before returned to his seat.

There was a bunch of unnecessary speech before the preacher got to the part where he asks if anyone should object I gave the evil eye to my entire small section of guests who were all nervously twitching in their seats each wanting desperately to make known their protests heard but they dared not say a word. Jacob kept his glare directly on Edward who to my knowledge never moved a muscle in his taunt face. We were just about to continue with the vows when someone finally had enough courage to let me know I was making a mistake and that someone had more power over me than anyone else in that room.

Call it coincidence, call it fate, call it whatever you want but for the first time I actually was aware of the fact that the baby was moving. It was subtle at first, than more of a churning. The feeling was amazing and it made me smile in spite of myself.

I may be superstitious but I took this as a sign, that even the baby knew that I wasn't marrying the right man. I looked at Edward who was staring at me, a strange smile playing at his lips and I grinned at him. How strangely obvious it was to me know that regardless of how much I didn't want it to be true that this was indeed the man I belonged with, the man I loved. My dad was right, I would never be happy with anyone other than Edward.

I decided to put a stop to this whole ridiculous marital scam. I leaned forward to Jake whispering in his ear how sorry I was that I couldn't go through with the wedding. His reaction was not at all what I expected.

"You will NOT do this to me!" he hissed quietly back, "I have important people here, I need this, and you seem to be forgetting that I am doing YOU a favor." He argued.

"Excuse us." I told the preacher as I pulled Jake into one of the back rooms by choir. When we were alone I let him have it.

"What the hell Jake, what do you mean you're doing me a favor by marrying me. I think I could manage this baby on my own if I chose too…you really have some nerve." I challenged.

"Oh get over yourself Bella...No guy in this town will want you knowing you've been knocked up; not to mention the gossip and treatment you'll face. You promote your business as a family place. Do you think anyone will still help advertise that once they realize your kid is from a one night stand? You know how this works Bella. This is a small town you know what it's like. You have two options marry me or lose your business." He hissed.

"I think I'd rather lose my business!" I spat back in anger. "I won't marry you, I don't love you…I love Edward. You need to accept that and leave the church while you have your dignity."

"Yeah well, I'm not going anywhere, I don't run away from what I want and I don't care if you don't love me you'll learn." He argued.

"I don't think so." I screamed as I turned to walk away.

"How stupid are you anyway?" Jacob continued grabbing my shoulders and shaking me roughly. "Do you really think your rich lover boy is going to give up his silver spoon lifestyle to work at a rundown B&B?"

I couldn't open my mouth to speak, my head kept jarring back and forth but it soon stopped when a hand clamped down on Jacobs shoulder and squeezed.

"In a heartbeat" a rough voice rang with sincerity.

I looked up to find Edward glaring at Jacob with blazing green eyes. The words he spoke next sent chills down my spine.

"Now only because we are in a church am I giving you a warning. You five seconds to remove your hands from the mother of my child, before I remove them for you." He threatened, no I take that back it wasn't a threat as much as a promise.

Jake immediately let go but only so he could throw a punch at Edward. Edward ducked out of the way as Jacob's fist hit the wall. He turned again and this time made contact with Edward sending him flying out into the choir seats, chairs knocking over and wedding guest gasping in shock. My wedding had just turned into a free for all. Every girls dream come true.

I quietly ran to Alice who was on her cell phone as Jasper and Charlie tried to break apart the dueling pair. In my shock I managed to find the entire church including the media Jake had invited enraptured by what was going on. The only person not watching the fight like it was taking place in Madison Square Garden was the minister who was silently (and unhappily I might add) saying a prayer in the corner. I couldn't help but join him because I knew the probability of this fight turning out in Edwards favor was not good and I was worried but he seemed to be holding his own.

And as if my wedding day couldn't have been any more special I heard sirens and the police came to arrest the troublemaker but in this situation who would be considered the trouble maker? It turns out that Jake immediately blamed Edward for wedding crashing when the cops took out the handcuffs and started place them around his wrists I thought Alice was going to cart me away. Thankfully Charlie stepped in explaining that actually Edward was an invited guest pulling Edwards invitation from his jacket pocket. Jacob upon Charlie's request was booked for assault, disturbing the peace, and trespassing as even though he was the groom he was asked to leave and refused. The police cuffed a very irate Jacob and hauled him away. I should have been upset that Jake had been arrested but honestly I didn't care, I threw myself into Edwards arms, tears streaming down my face as Edward held me kissing my forehead and my cheeks. He was a little dinged up, it looked as if both of his eyes would be black in a few hours and his lip was busted but at least he didn't have a broken nose like Jake. Edward regardless of his battle scars still looked more angelic than the picture of the angel that hung in the back room of the church.

"I'm so sorry Edward." I cried again as I hoped he would forgive me for being so stupid as to not realize my feeling for him sooner.

"It's ok, Bella, but are you sure you're alright? He asked as he stared at my arm.

"I'll be fine as long as you still want me to run away with you?" I laughed trying to dry my tears.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, it's just that…" he frowned.

"Of course…I mean… I understand after everything…" I lowered my head, my worst fears coming true.

"Oh Bella, how I love you." He laughed taking my chin and lifting it. "I don't want to run away with you because the more I think about it, about what Jake said he's right." He smiled. "We should get married." He said calmly.

"What?" I stuttered.

"Bella I love you, you love me, and we've spent the entire summer getting to know one another, both good and bad not to mention the fact that you're having my baby. We're already in a beautifully decorated church, with family and friends. You have a gorgeous dress that I would hate to see go to waste. I even have a ring." He laughed pulling out a small black box. "What do you say? Bella Swan, will you marry me, right now?" he asked seriously getting down on one knee.

"Edward, but I, we, what about your family?" I argued truly trying to find some reason to halt this crazy idea, but honestly not finding any.

"They can throw us a large reception party when we visit, nothing would please my mother more I assure you." He smiled.

"It's insane and crazy and I shouldn't… but yeah, Ok. I mean Yes," I laughed. "My answer is yes!"

Edward picked me up and swung me around before kissing me on the lips. The unhappy preacher did not seem thrilled but after talking to Edward for a moment he nodded his head and agreed to continue with the service.

"You can pick up right where you left off." Edward informed the minister. He started again and this time the few guests that were remaining looked happy as I did. When I said my vows I began to cry and Edward carefully wiped away the tears with his thumb.

And now five months later I was exhausted and everything hurt I had been at this for what seemed like forever and I couldn't find the energy to continue. I slumped against the pillows and groaned I was in so much pain.

"Come on sweetheart, you can do it just one more push ok?" he pleaded but I couldn't, I knew I couldn't.

"I can't, it hurts too much." I cried.

"I know it does, sweetheart, I'm so sorry but you have to push." His voice was gentle and soft.

"I can't!" I moaned again.

"Bella," his voice suddenly became rough, "You have to do this," he demanded "Now Push!"

I gave all I had, my face scrunched up, my eyes squeezed shut as I grasp Edwards hand tighter and tighter until it ended.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"I'll kill you if you ever touch me again." I threatened.

Edward chuckled, his green eyes amused. "If that's what you really want, but I just want you to know how much I love you right now, ok." He kissed my wet forehead.

"Isabella, I need one more big push and your baby will be here, ready." The doctor grinned.

I looked at Edward who shook his head. I leaned back up and began the torture again, soon hearing the most wonderful sound. My baby's shrill.

"Congratulations, it's a girl." The doctor announced proudly.

They held my beautiful baby up and laid her on my chest just for a few seconds, long enough for me to realize that she had some but little resemblance to Edward. I was a little disappointed to find that she had no bronze hair, no green eyes she was all but miniature version of me.

It was still love at first sight however for both Edward and I. The moment she was in her daddy's arms I could tell she already had him wrapped around her tiny fingers.

"She's perfect." he breathed so low that I don't think anyone was supposed to hear.

"Yes but I wish she had your hair." I smiled as he laid her in my arms.

He looked at me as if I was crazy. "Are you kidding I prefer brunettes." He said solemnly and I couldn't help but laughing.

"Edward, you know now that she's here I don't think the name we fit for her works." I sighed. "She just doesn't look like a Vanessa." I frowned.

"Your right, but I'm all out of idea's." he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Um I have one." I grinned.

"Oh no I've already vetoed Emily twice." He argued.

"No, although I still don't see why you don't like it." I frowned. "I was thinking more of Sarah"

"Sarah, I like." He smiled. "She seems to like it too." He said as he watched the little bundle grab his finger.

"So than it's settled." I smiled.

"Sarah Charlotte Cullen it is, but what made you decide on it?" he asked.

"Because when I last night when I was flipping through the baby book I found out that the name Sarah means Princess." I blushed.

I don't think I had ever seen Edward grin as large as he did at that moment.

Later that evening in the hospital room filled with flowers and balloons, after visiting hours were over, Edward and I were playing cards watching Sarah sleep.

"Ha-ha…full house." I teased as I laid my cards over his two pair. "I win!" I smiled as I gathered my chips rather literally. Edward had snuck down to the vending area and brought me up a few bags.

"I know!" he smiled wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"You dirty cheat what did you do this time?" I whispered loudly trying not to wake Sarah.

"I may have stacked the deck so you'd win…but I have a good reason." He added raising his hands.

"I waiting…"I replied crossing my arms.

"Remember I said that this time we would sweeten the pot?" he grinned. "Well…" he placed a small box on the table before me.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Open it."

My hands shook a little as I picked up the box. I wasn't expecting anything like this, actually when he said he was sweetening the pot I thought he meant he'd throw in a Hershey bar or something. I pulled the lid off the top and took a small breath.

"I've been collecting them for awhile, one every couple of weeks, that's where I was today in Port Angeles it's the only place that carries what I wanted. Some of them had to be special ordered; I never dreamed that I'd be there when I got the call." He said nervously rubbing the back of his neck as I stared down at the gold charm bracelet before me.

He carefully took it out box and held it up a small mixture of charms dangled from it. Each a memory in itself, it told the entire story of our unorthodox relationship. The first charm was a tiara, the second an iPod, a plate of spaghetti, a picnic basket, baseball bat, a firework, a small little house I assumed was a cabin, playing cards, a small Oreo. Each charm was detailed and beautiful I continued moving through them one by one, a sun and moon representing the club eclipse, a football, movie projector, ice cream cone, a dancing couple, wedding bells, a small heart that said I love you and finally a tiny baby bootie.

"Edward it's beautiful." I cried, a tear escaping my eye as I leaned in, giving him a kiss.

"I'm glad you liked it. I was a little afraid you wouldn't. I know you don't wear a lot of jewelry but I saw one of the guests with something similar and it seemed like a good idea. These moments…" he gentle snapped the clasp of the bracelet to my wrist. "These are some of the happiest moments of my life." He smiled. "I don't want you to ever forget and one day when she's older, you can share them with Sarah."

"Edward, I love the bracelet I do but I am worried." I stated trying to keep from biting my lip. "What are we going to tell Sarah when she gets older about everything? You know that some of the people of the town are going to treat her differently, we already get strange looks and a lot of them are still holding a grudge because Jake was arrested. I mean he spent one night in jail and Charlie dropped the charges but you'd think we sent him away for life." I frowned.

"Bella love, don't get excited. I'm sure it will be years before we have to worry about that, we'll have plenty of time to figure it out." He shrugged and laughed. "We'll tell her one day when she's older. I mean by then maybe we'll find a way to tell her without revealing just how screwed up we were?"

"So you see Peaches," Charlie continued as he pulled Sarah's blanket around her shoulders. "Your mom was going to marry someone else…the wrong someone, but thanks to you, she ended up getting married to the person she loved. It was because of you, you were the one who showed them that they needed to be together." He grinned at the little girl who now held his heart in her tiny hands.

"Grandpa what happened to Jake, and Tanya?" the little girl asked.

"Well I rightly don't know for sure. Jacob and your dad had a few more run-ins but nothing dangerous before he went to work for Mr. Denali as a bodyguard for Tanya who is on her fourth marriage I think." he chuckled.

Sarah peppered him with questions for a few moments longer and finally she yawned.

"Ok peaches," he grinned. "I think I've answered enough of your questions for tonight. I think it's time for you to get some shut –eye." He winked.

"Thank you for the story, I'm glad to know the truth." She smiled reaching up and wrapping her arms around her grandfather's neck. "Night grandpa I love you."

Charlie chest puffed out and his eyes crinkled when he smiled. "I love you too Peaches" he smiled giving her a kiss on her forehead before turning out the lights, and shutting the door behind him. He immediately made his way downstairs to the office where he picked up the phone and angrily punched in the digits of Alice's house, he had a few things he wanted to get off his chest before Edward and Bella got home.


	18. Epilogue

**A/N-I own nothing. **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. This epilogue is short, sweet and to the point. Please excuse any mistakes I didn't beta it so I could get it to you sooner. I hope you haven't been disappointed with the outcome. Thanks to my wonderful beta who has put up with soooo much more than she should have had too! I wish I could repay you :) **

**I'm also working on other stories as we speak but I don't know when I'll publish them. I have a couple chapters written of each and one of them is the sequel I promised so if you enjoyed Til I See You Again than hang in there it's almost here and I have to say I'm really excited about it! Again to all of you who have read and encouraged me with your comments, thank you I would have given up long ago without you and now the finale of Inn & Out of Love. **

**P.S. - Please review and let me know what you thought of the story in general. **

_Epilogue_

"I can't believe you let Sarah spend the night." Edward softly grumbled as he lifted a sleeping bronze haired boy from the car seat and carefully laying his head on his shoulder.

"I think your overreacting." I teased grabbing the bags from the car and heading toward the house.

"No, I'm not. I'm still angry that Alice was so careless with her words around her." He fumed.

I sighed. "I know I agree but it was unintentional, she didn't know Sarah was listening. Charlie already gave her an earful and she knows we're upset and she feels bad that's why she wanted to spend some time with her and make things right. And considering she was nice enough to throw us an anniversary party which she had planned for a very long time I might add I think she deserves that chance."

I stopped and placed the gifts we had received in the office as Edward grumbled more and handed me Masen. I sighed; I knew he was going upstairs to sulk. I climbed the stairs slowly to Masen's room and smiled as I laid him in his toddler bed, kissing his forehead. I would have never imagined my life as it was now, I couldn't believe how much things had changed for me in the last ten years.

When Edward and I married it was the happiest day of my life, the birth of Sarah was a close second and I assumed life would go virtually back to normal but instead everything seemed to change. I thought Charlie thrived being a grandfather which surprised me considering that although he was a wonderful father he was a bit distant and uncomfortable. He romped and played and even made silly faces. I enjoyed watching this part of him I had never known.

Edward, well Edward stayed as smitten as ever, if it wasn't for me reigning him in I believe she would be the most spoiled child in the world. His mother didn't help matters either, she was equally in love with the small girl and we visited them often. Esme was like the mother I didn't have, and she spoiled me as equally as she did the baby. We spent at least two weeks a year with them in Alaska each summer and they visited us two weeks each winter at the inn.

Speaking of the inn against my wishes Edward insisted that we renovate it soon after we were married. He stated that if he was going to live in a B&B the least he could have would be a hot shower. So with the help of Esme we have restored and even expanded the house to almost new condition.

We also added the addition of our second child Masen Edward about two years ago. He has Edwards's eyes and mop of bronze which with I couldn't be more pleased…it was his ability to cause as much havoc as his father that has left me without words.

I also enrolled last fall in a community college in Port Angeles. It wasn't exactly my aspiration but Edward encouraged me and I find that I do enjoy it for the most part. Edward didn't finish his medical classes instead he switched to the local vocational school learning more about his passion; construction and renovations. He opened a small business and is doing quite well. As a matter of fact he also had a partner…well somewhat anyway. Alice.

She opened her home design firm shortly after her graduation and thanks to Edward has an expanding business. Edward recommends her to all his clients and she is amazing, I don't think I've ever heard of a customer complaint. Jasper on the other hand complains that with her busy schedule he hardly gets to see his wife.

They, of course, married after a very long engagement. Alice planned their wedding for two years. Every detail was perfect. They still live in the house she lived in as a child where she also runs the business. Her father passed away shortly after giving her away to Jasper. Although he gave him his blessing Jasper swears it he died of a broken heart from giving away his little girl. They still don't have any children although I have a feeling that's about to change shortly.

I was still staring at my sleeping son, my mind wandering throughout time, when I felt a pair of arms slip around my waist. A deep and velvet voice whispered in my ear to come to bed, kissing my neck.

"Edward, do you ever regret it?" I turned staring into the green eyes that had made me weak every time I looked in them.

"Regret what?" he hummed into my neck.

"Everything? Me, Sarah, The Inn, Giving up medical school, Tanya? I mean you could have had a totally different life. "I murmured.

"Isabella Cullen, are you seriously asking me after ten years, if I would be happier without you?" He said shocked.

The blush on my cheeks rose and I buried my head in his chest.

"Let me tell you something," he raised my head until I was staring at him. "You are the most hardheaded and absolutely infuriating woman I have ever met in my life. Every day we find something else to fight about but Bella I swear to you, I've never loved anyone the way I love you. I would rather fight with you than make love to anyone else and you and the kids have given me more happiness in the last ten years than I have ever known. Would I go back to Tanya…never. Would I go back to medical school? Maybe if I ever felt the inkling, would I ever want a different life that didn't include you?" He shook his head. "You are my life now, Isabella."

I hugged him tightly as he picked me up and carried me to our bedroom.

"Maybe it is a good thing that Sarah spent the night at Alice's." he wiggled his eyebrows as he door shut behind us and I could help but laugh at the thought that we were indeed…living happily ever after.


End file.
